Cuando llegues a amarme
by Blankaoru
Summary: Kenshin sin querer, arruina el matrimonio de Kaoru, viéndose ella obligada a cambiar de planes drásticamente. Él la ama con todo, pero y ella? Kenshin y Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando llegues a amarme**

**Acto 1**

**Sin Esperanzas**

Aquella mañana Kaoru Kamiya se presentó radiante a desayunar. Ya estaba la mesa servida y tras dar los buenos días a Kenshin y Yahiko, se dispuso a comer. Kenshin le preguntó si regresaría para el almuerzo y con una enorme sonrisa, la joven de 17 años le respondió que no.

Antes de salir de la casa se acomodó el cabello y le preguntó a Kenshin si estaba bien su kimono.

-Está muy bien armado. Vaya tranquila.

Kaoru sonrió nuevamente y se despidió del joven hombre de 28 años que vivía con ella hacía medio año.

-Nos vemos. No te esfuerces mucho con el brazo.

Kenshin se tocó la venda que iba desde el codo al pulgar derecho, envuelto en un cabestrillo y le sonrió de vuelta. Cuando ella se marchó, medio oculto tras el portón la siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de su vista. Regresó a la casa encontrándola vacía y poco acogedora y de pronto se sintió cansado.

Regresó al patio. Yahiko, de once años, apilaba la leña bajo el cobertizo. Era la tarea que Kaoru le había dejado ese día antes de que se fuera a Akabeko. Kenshin envidiaba su vitalidad, pero no tenía muchas ganas de conversar con alguien, asi que pasó de largo hacia la bodega.

Allí se metió y cerró la puerta por dentro. Ordenaría un poco. Necesitaba hacer algo aunque fuera con la mano izquierda y sentirse útil en esa casa.

Desgraciadamente no había mucho que hacer. Al parecer Kaoru se había adelantado. Paseó su mirada por las cosas ordenadas y se topó con un futón que se le hizo familiar. Era el futón en el que había dormido los primeros meses tras su llegada a esa casa. Estaba doblado junto a la pared y él se sentó encima.

Poco después del año nuevo había llegado a esa casa. Tras un encuentro un poco accidentado había conocido a Kaoru y tras ayudarla en un asunto muy serio, Kenshin fue invitado a vivir allí como agradecimiento. Al principio quiso declinar la oferta, pero lo cierto es que una rápida mirada a la joven lo habían hecho aceptar de buen grado, diciéndose que se quedaría unos días para no despreciar su amabilidad. Además, el invierno estaba en su apogeo. Qué mejor que dormir bajo techo cuando llegara la lluvia y la nieve.

Llevaba diez años recorriendo sin rumbo fijo su pais. Sin quedarse nunca demasiado en ninguna parte. Un descanso no le vendría mal. Dormir en un futón era como un sueño.

Lo que inicialmente serían unos días pronto se convirtieron en semanas. Kenshin decidió hacerse útil en la casa. Ordenaba los cuartos, lavaba la ropa, barría el patio y picaba la leña. Lustraba el piso de madera y ayudaba a la señorita Kaoru a pulir el de su dojo, pues la joven era maestra de espadas de madera y así se ganaba la vida aunque al llegar Kenshin, no le quedaba ningún alumno.

-También doy clases en otro dojo.- le había contado ella risueña.

Con el paso de los días llegó un muchacho a la casa, Yahiko, por quien Kaoru luchó valerosamente con el fin de salvarlo de las garras de la yakuza. Kenshin pudo vislumbrar en ella una fuerza, un sentido del honor y una bondad y arrojo que lo cautivaron. La joven tomó al pequeño Yahiko como un alumno más y en su casa como un nuevo habitante. Kenshin se preguntó si no sería tiempo de marcharse de ese lugar para dejar espacio al pequeño, pero la señorita Kaoru había sido tajante en hacerle ver que no tenía que marcharse.

-Esta es tu casa, también.

Kenshin se había sentido un poco contrariado por el placer que le produjeron esas palabras y redobló sus esfuerzos por ayudar a la joven. Se hizo cargo entonces de las comidas y la compra de sus ingredientes. Ya no le importaba lo que había pensado antes, él no se iría de ese lugar.

Pero Kenshin tenía un pasado. Un pasado por el que nadie le había preguntado, si bien la señorita Kaoru algo sabía. Ese pasado le causó algunos problemas menores y acarreó a su lado un aliado nuevo. Conoció a Sanosuke tras una pelea y de alguna manera se hicieron amigos. Después llegó a su vida una doctora a la que rescató, llamada Megumi. Estos últimos no vivían con él en la casa de Kaoru, pero se veían con bastante frecuencia.

Kaoru seguía con su vida. Muchas veces conversaba con Kenshin y le contaba sus cosas y pequeños problemas y siempre se preocupó por él. Sanosuke y Yahiko no tardaron en ver en esos gestos un amor no confesado de la joven hacia el espadachín de cabello rojo y Kenshin trataba de poner paños fríos a las cosas. Sin embargo, uno de los enemigos de Kenshin lo amenazó con matarlo, obligándolo a dejar el hogar, porque pensó que si era atacado, la señorita Kaoru y Yahiko no correrían riesgo.

Él no contó con que Kaoru lo buscaría hasta dar con él. El enemigo de Kenshin, que lo espiaba, se dio cuenta con sólo mirarlos que ella era el punto débil del ex asesino y raptó a la muchacha, obligando a Kenshin a ir tras ella. Tras una larga noche de pelea, Kenshin logró rescatarla y volver con ella a casa, pensando en que ante la posibilidad de perderla se dio cuenta de cuánto se había asustado con la idea.

Así se dio cuenta de que realmente la quería. Más que eso. Sus sentimientos eran realmente fuertes. Pero al mismo tiempo sintió una fuerte desazón.

Porque él, a quien Kaoru consideraba su confidente, sabía que ella pensaba en otro. En un joven apenas mayor que ella que trabajaba como instructor en el dojo Maekawa. Un joven por el que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Tras regresar a casa en aquella ocasión, Kenshin se cuestionó una vez más el seguir permaneciendo allí. Kaoru tenía sus planes al parecer y él sólo sería un estorbo. Pero lo cierto es que los pies de Kenshin se negaban a pasar del portón cuando planeaba marcharse. Parecía que su cuerpo tenía un centro de mando desconectado de su cabeza, porque sus pies lo llevaban a ella. Vigilaba celosamente a la chica de día y de noche se aseguraba de que todo en casa estuviera en orden. Hubieron más problemas con el pasar de los días, nuevos enemigos de Kenshin que pedían su cabeza y él disgustado con la imposibilidad de marcharse. Nunca antes le había pasado.

Y ella cada vez que tenía nuevas noticias le contaba sobre cómo iban las cosas con Fukio. Al parecer el muchacho se estaba fijando en ella.

Era terrible ver a la joven contoneándose frente al espejo de alguna tienda con algún adorno o cinta nuevos. Mirando kimonos y maquillaje. Al tener poca expertiz en saber llevarlos, la chica, que siempre había usado gi y hakama como un hombre, le pedía a Kenshin ayuda para vestirse. Después de todo le tenía una confianza ciega y él siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarla con el fin de estar cerca de ella.

Una tarde en que ambos volvían del mercado, la señorita Kaoru (como él la llamaba) le contó que esa mañana Fukio se le había declarado. Si Kenshin cerraba los ojos en el momento en que fuera, podía evocar esa mirada llena de felicidad de la muchacha. Podía decir cómo estaba su cabello y el color exacto del tinte en sus mejillas. Sintió una punzada a pensar que él no era el afortunado en tener ese corazón, que nunca la estrecharía entre sus brazos... y tal vez era mejor así. Después de todo, en algún momento él debía retomar su camino. No contaba con que en casa le esperaba un enemigo poderoso que sin ningún miramiento lo provocó hasta despertar un demonio en él. Un demonio que ni la prescencia de la señorita Kaoru pudo aplacar... o tal vez ella tuviera que ver en que haya aparecido.

La aparición de Saito en realidad fue la antesala a una serie de sucesos que obligaron a Kenshin a tomar una decisión y lo orillaron a dejar finalmente la casa. Sin embargo, cercano a la salida de la ciudad, sus pies nuevamente tomaron rumbo propio y de algún modo terminó a una corta distancia del dojo Kamiya cuando fue conciente de este hecho y al detenerse pudo distinguir la silueta de la señorita Kaoru. Ella se acercó a él y le pidió que no se fuera. Él trató de hacerla ver que sus motivos eran poderosos.

Él terminó abrazándola y dándole las gracias por todo. Finalmente tenía la oportunidad de marcharse, terminar el trabajo que le habían encomendado y no volver más. En eso estaba, dos semanas después, cuando la señorita Kaoru y Yahiko aparecieron en la puerta del lugar donde se quedaba.

No sabía qué pensar, si echarlos a patadas o abrazarlos, si incluso al niño había echado de menos. Pero en ese momento las cosas no estaban para ponerse sentimentales y haciendo un esfuerzo enorme se concentró en su misión y cómo ganarla. Otros amigos se sumaron a la causa y un par de meses después todos pudieron volver a Tokio.

Entonces Kenshin había saboreado la idea de que la señorita había ido a Kyoto a buscarlo y había pensado en eso. Pero Yahiko le contó una tarde que después que él partiera, Fukio le pidió a Kaoru que fuera su novia y ella aceptó. Sin embargo, él tuvo que viajar al día siguiente y de ese modo, Kaoru quedó libre de ir Kyoto.

Mientras Kenshin digería la información, Kaoru le anunció que al día siguiente Fukio vendría a la casa para ser presentado a su familia.

Fukio era un joven de 20 años, más alto que Kenshin, educado y seguro de sí mismo. Su familia era de comerciantes y muchas veces él debía ayudarlos en algunas cosas relacionadas a las importaciones y de ahí que tuviera que viajar constantemente entre la ciudad y los puertos. Sin embargo, él vivía del kendo y muy a su pesar, a Kenshin le cayó en gracia.

Fue en una de esas salidas de Fukio que el último y más letal enemigo de Kenshin hizo su aparición, deseando vengarse de quien fuera su cuñado. Obligó a Kenshin a hablar de su pasado a sus amigos y a Kaoru, quien apenas pudo creer todo lo que escuchó. Este enemigo, Enishi Yukishiro, ejecutó el más cruel de los actos en contra de Kenshin, haciéndole creer por varios dias que Kaoru estaba muerta, exponiéndolo y dejando en evidencia ante todos sus amigos que lo que sentía por ella era mucho más fuerte que una simple amistad o un simple agradecimiento como él les decía.

Kenshin quedó destrozado, casi se murió literalmente de tristeza y luego, de alguna parte sacó la fuerza para ir en su busca y traerla de vuelta, regresando muy malherido, porque en algún momento su corazón le indicó que ella estaba viva.

Y desde que la encontró hasta que se enfrento a su enemigo, leal, ella estuvo a su lado, apoyándolo. Incluso puso su vida en riesgo para evitar que lo mataran.

A pesar de todo lo anterior, Kenshin ya no se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que el corazón de Kaoru era de otro hombre.

Kenshin no tuvo que pedir reserva sobre lo que pasó cuando Kaoru no estuvo con ellos. Sus amigos entendieron que había cosas que no debían decir, menos cuando Kaoru, tras llegar a su casa de vuelta y recibir la ayuda de Fukio que ya no se despegó de ella, decidieron poner fecha a su boda. No era necesario esperar más, Fukio ya no podía vivir sin ella, también la quería hacía mucho tiempo y quería llevársela en cada viaje que hiciera para cuidarla. Por su parte, Kaoru también lo extrañó demasiado cuando Enishi la tuvo raptada en la isla.

Y en eso estaba Kenshin ahora, sintiéndose ridiculo por no poder alejarse de una mujer que pronto sería de otro, sentado sobre un futón viejo y con un cuerpo lleno de heridas y cicatrices de guerra. Estaba cansado y pensaba que despues de todo, era poco problable que Fukio los quisiera cerca a él y a Yahiko luego de casado y que era un tema que debía tratar con la señorita Kaoru. Seria bueno que ella razonara con su prometido para que dejara quedar a Yahiko. Él por su parte se marcharía y todo arreglado.

Tras pensar en eso, Kenshin se puso de pie y fue a salir de la bodega, pero nada más asomarse y ver el cielo supo que pronto llovería. Entonces tomó un paraguas y sin pensarlo demasiado, salió al camino a buscar a la señorita Kaoru para entregárselo, para que no mojara su hermoso kimono con la lluvia que caería, después de todo ella se había esmerado mucho en verse bonita ese día.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Fukio era uno de esos hombres considerados que una mujer rara vez encuentra en la vida y Kaoru lo sabía. Y Fukio sabía que Kaoru era la mujer perfecta para él. Verdaderamente se querían y disfrutaban de su compañía. Los sentimientos que profesaban el uno por el otro eran sinceros.

Les gustaba verse en secreto en un lugar cerca del río, con el fin de que sus alumnos no les vieran. Habían pensado mantener en secreto su relación hasta el día de su boda. Después de eso entrarían campantes al dojo Maekawa a anunciar que eran la familia Kamiya. Después de todo, al ser hijo de comerciantes, Fukio consideraba que el apellido de Kaoru, que si provenía de una familia de guerreros, era más adecuado para ellos.

Estaban hablando sobre esas cosas cuando el atento oído de Fukio escuchó algo. El joven moreno de cabellos cortos y lisos y aspecto pulcro se levantó del tronco en el que se hallaba sentado justo cuando Kenshin hizo timidamente su aparición. Kaoru también se puso de pie.

Con el bosque tras ella, haciéndole marco, Kenshin pensó que se veía más bonita que nunca. Pero no se acercó a ella. Como muestra de respeto, se dirigió a Fukio.

-Lamento molestarlos, pero se acerca la lluvia y a la señorita Kaoru se le quedó esto en casa.

Fukio saludó a Kenshin, pensando que Kaoru no había cumplido su parte con lo del "lugar secreto" que tenían. Pero estaba bien, porque él entendía que Kenshin era un amigo. Además, lo envidiaba un poco por tener la posibilidad de estar junto a ella gran parte del día. Fukio en cambio no podía, porque sus deberes hacia su familia restringian mucho su tiempo para ella.

Pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Fukio estaba haciendo los cambios necesarios para al menos, tener que viajar menos a los puertos y establecerse.

-Tú no molestas, amigo mío.- dijo Fukio de buen humor.- Además tienes razón, pronto lloverá. No sé qué sería de Kaoru sin ti. Realmente no sé que sería de mí sin tí. Tú la has cuidado y nos has salvado a ambos.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella.- se obligó a decir Kenshin. Kaoru se acercó.

-Qué bueno que viniste, Kenshin, pensaba pasar por la casa de la señora Yoko y Fukio se tiene que marchar. ¿Me acompañas?.

El pelirrojo aceptó y se alejó un poco para darles espacio de despedirse. Unos minutos después Kaoru se le acercó y desplegaron el paraguas porque justo comenzaron a caer algunas gotitas. Los hombres se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes.

Fukio se volvió para ver a Kaoru acercarse a Kenshin con el fin de caber los dos mejor bajo el paraguas. Aunque Kenshin no hizo ningún movimiento que propiciara más el acercamiento, Fukio lo sabía. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció.

Sabía que el hombre que siempre portaba un katana de filo invertido estaba enamorado hasta la médula de la mujer que él haría su esposa.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Tras despedirse de Kenshin y Kaoru, Fukio se dirigió al correo para despachar algunas cartas a su familia. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en Kenshin. Ocho años mayor que él y un pasado digno de una novela. Había sido reclutado de niño como aprendiz de espadas, luego de muy jovencito como un hitokiri del Ishinshishi. Había estado casado. Había participado en varias batallas y desapareció por espacio de diez años, hasta que llegó un buen día a Tokio y se encontró con Kaoru.

La joven siempre le explicaba que desde el primer momento, Kenshin le mostró determinación, coraje, bondad y honor, cosas que ella siempre había observado en su padre.

-Es un hombre increiblemente fuerte, pero además es muy gentil. Por eso le ofrecí un lugar en mi casa. Y él nunca me ha defraudado. Es mi amigo.

Fukio le había creido a la chica. Ella realmente quería a Kenshin. Y él a veces se mostró celoso con eso.

-Fukio... ¿qué no lo entiendes? Yo te he quise desde que te vi por primera vez, antes de que llegara Kenshin a mi vida. Y te he querido desde entonces hasta hoy. Quiero ser tu esposa, nada me gustaría más. Pero no quiero ser la mujer de Kenshin. Él es muy lindo, pero no es para mí, porque yo te amo a ti.

-Entonces dime qué pasará cuando nos casemos. Viviremos en tu casa, y me parece bien, para fundar allí nuestra escuela, y me parece bien que Yahiko esté con nosotros, pero... ¿es necesario que Kenshin esté allí también?-

En aquel momento Kaoru no contestó de inmediato. Fukio notó su turbación. Le quedó claro que nunca estuvo en los planes de Kaoru deshacerse de Kenshin.

-Le ofrecí mi hogar como su propio hogar.-

-Un hogar es donde está tu familia, Kaoru.

-Yahiko y yo somos su familia. Por favor, Fukio, Kenshin es como mi hermano mayor. El siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, yo no puedo fallarle ahora.

A Fukio le quedó clara la situación. Kenshin haría cosas increibles por Kaoru agradeciendo "lo gentil que ella había sido con él" y Kaoru tenía una cantaleta parecida. Entendió que para quedarse con Kaoru y hacerla feliz, debía aceptarla con Kenshin incluido y no volver a mencionar que "Kenshin sólo te trae problemas debido a su pasado" porque esa vez ella había estado a punto de terminarlo.

Caminando y ya medio mojado por la lluvia, Fukio llegó a la oficina de correos. Las cartas que llevaba junto al pecho estaban secas al menos y sonrió al imaginarse a Kenshin vestido de novia al lado de Kaoru y al lado de él. Pensaba que más o menos así sería su matrimonio y decidió tomarse las cosas con humor. Sabía que si Kenshin era la quinta parte de honorable que Kaoru le decía, nunca se metería en su relación.

A menos que Fukio fuera malo con Kaoru. Pero eso nunca iba a pasar.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

La señora Yoko era la modista del pueblo y quien se encargaría del vestido de novia de Kaoru. Le tomó las medidas y hablaron de las telas. Kenshin se quedó en otra habitación, disfrutando de unas golosinas que le pasaron.

Arrebolada y con los ojos brillantes, Kaoru se despidió de la señora dos horas después. Afuera la lluvia no había cesado.

-Hablamos con Fukio sobre la ceremonia en la que nos reuniremos con sus padres. Me hubiera gustado que fuera aquí en mi casa, pero él tiene razón; lo mejor es que nosotros vayamos a la suya. Esto será la próxima semana, e iremos tu y yo junto a Yahiko. Si el tonto de Sanosuke no se hubiera ido a quién sabe dónde...

-¿Yo? Pero si yo no soy de su... -

-Kenshin, para mí tú eres mi familia. Por favor, acompáñame. Haremos una parte del viaje en tren y luego Fukio nos irá a buscar a la estación. Él estará allí por unos asuntos que tiene que resolver.

Honrado, Kenshin aceptó acompañarla, sin embargo también se recordó que él estaba llegando al límite de sus fuerzas con todo eso. Había pensado acompañarla hasta la boda y esa misma noche marcharse. Sería lo mejor. Sabía que al ver los hechos consumados sus pies volverían a hacerle caso y podría marcharse de una vez.

La lluvia cobró cada vez más fuerza y se refugiaron bajo un enorme árbol de espeso follaje. Si bien bajo su copa caía agua, podían atajarla con el paraguas y decidieron quedarse allí mientras pasaba la nubada.

-Kenshin?

-Si?

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto?

Kenshin miró a la joven.

-¿Cómo?

-Lo que pasa es que... yo quiero mucho a Fukio pero siento que puedo llegar a decepcionarlo.

-Eso no pasará, créame. Usted es la mujer perfecta para él. Y él la ama de verdad.

-Pero es que a veces... yo sé que mi caracter... o mis defectos como ama de casa... pienso que eso podría alejarlo en algún momento.

-No sucederá. No creo que Fukio pueda encontrar a una mujer más encantadora y cariñosa que usted. Estoy seguro de que él encontrará cada día un hogar al llegar a su casa y sentirá que está en el lugar correcto con la persona más maravillosa.

Temiendo haber hablado de más, Kenshin cerró la boca. Kaoru lo miraba enigmática.

-¿De verdad eso piensas?

-Algo así.

-Gracias, Kenshin.- dijo la joven emocionada con sus palabras. Nunca pensó que alguien llegara a decir esas cosas de ella. Entonces abrazó al pelirrojo.

El cuerpo masculino se tensó al sentir su contacto y sus manos cobraron vida propia. Abrazó a Kaoru y cerró los ojos, entregándose a ese regalo.

-Ha sido difícil perder a mi papá y quedarme sola y que tú hayas aparecido en mi vida y me hayas brindado tu compañía y me hayas cuidado y que me estés apoyando ahora... Oh!, Kenshin... me faltan palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento.

-Está bien.

-Gracias.

Emocionado, Kenshin tuvo que controlar sus ganas de mover un poco la cara y buscar la mejilla de Kaoru. Nunca se esperó su abrazo y soltarla era tan dificil como intentar irse del dojo Kamiya. Supo que podría pasarse una vida entera fundida con ella. Recordó que sin importar lo que él pensara, ella quería a otro. Utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla. Tal vez esta sería la última vez que podría abrazarla. Se sintió como si tuviera que marcharse nuevamente a Kyoto.

-Amainó la lluvia. Lo mejor será marcharnos antes que empiece de nuevo. Al menos intentemos acercarnos a casa.

Se pusieron en camino. Risueña, Kaoru comentó:

-Es muy cómodo abrazarte, Kenshin. Como eres casi de mi porte, puedo apoyar mi mentón en tu hombro sin tener que estirarme.

Kenshin rió quedo. No sabía que decir.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Se marcharon unos días después. Fukio había dejado los pasajes pagados de todos los viajantes a pesar de que Kenshin se negó rotundamente. Al final se subió resignado al carruaje que los pasó a buscar por la mañana temprano para ir a la estación de trenes.

Sólo iban él y Yahiko junto a Kaoru. La chica iba un poco nerviosa, porque tenía que causar buena impresión a sus suegros.

Yahiko sorprendido iba mirando todo. Había sido muy advertido de no reirse de Kaoru delante de la familia de Fukio, o hacerla quedar mal de alguna manera. Kenshin tuvo que prometerle enseñarle un movimiento simple de la escuela Hiten Mitsurugi para lograr aplacarlo.

Afortunadamente todo salió bien. Fukio los esperó puntual en la salida de la estación de trenes y los llevó a casa de sus padres. Era una casa grande, con un jardin enorme que contaba con un estanque y peces en él. Era un lugar hermoso y la madre de Fukio saludó con cortesía a Kaoru, al igual que su padre. Pero cuando llegaron a Kenshin, quedaron contrariados.

El padre de Fukio lo reconoció enseguida como Battousai Himura. Sorprendió a Fukio y a Kaoru con sus palabras.

-Yo a usted lo conozco, amigo mío. Nunca olvido una cara. Usted era de la facción Choshu, de los Ishinshishi. Yo a ustedes les proveía alimentos, usted incluso una vez salvó mi vida cuando unos tipos amenazaron matarme si no entregaba mi negocio. Usted los sacó de allí. Sea bienvenido a mi casa usted y su familia.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

La señora Ishida siempre tuvo otros planes para su segundo hijo y se lo hizo saber a Kaoru. También le hizo saber que si Fukio realmente la quería, ella la aceptaría por eso. No fue muy cortés en el modo de transmitirle esa idea y su esposo muy molesto la hizo callar.

Fuera de eso, la cena transcurrió del modo más normal y los jóvenes quedaron formalmente comprometidos. Dentro de un mes más se casarían.

Durante la noche a Kenshin, Kaoru y Yahiko les tocó dormir en la misma habitación. Sin embargo a Kenshin le costaba conciliar el sueño, de modo que con cuidado se levantó y salió al patio. La luna iluminaba todo y el jardín del señor Ishida le transmitía paz. Lo comparó con el pequeño patio de la casa de Kaoru, sin embargo, no tenía dudas de en qué lugar quería pasar el resto de su vida. Desgraciadamente no se podía y su partida ya tenía fecha.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?

Kenshin no necesitó voltearse.

-No soy yo el que se casa en un mes.

Fukio se le acercó sonriendo. Traía algunas botellas de sake.

-Me siento un poco avergonzado por lo de mamá. No debió decir esas cosas.

-No te preocupes. La señorita Kaoru es muy comprensiva. Créeme que no está molesta.

-Pareces muy seguro de lo que dices. Tal vez Kaoru está planeando una venganza.

Kenshin sonrió.

-No lo creo.

Los hombres rieron quedo. Fukio miró a Kenshin y le convidó sake. El pelirrojo bebió un poco torpe con su mano izquierda.

-¿Cuándo te dejarán el brazo libre?

-No estoy seguro. Parece que en dos semanas más, según como vaya la herida.

-¿Duele?

-Todavía me duele un poco.

Kenshin pensó que su cuerpo tardaba más que antes en sanar; le había llegado un balazo en el hombro, además de diversas heridas en el brazo durante la pelea con Enishi. Y otras tantas en el resto del cuerpo. Fukio tomó un poco de sake.

-Es raro verte sin tu sakabatto. La dejaste en el dormitorio.

-Si.

-Pero dime... ¿Por qué siempre la portas? Incluso ahora que no puedes usarla la trajiste.

-El gobierno me concedió un permiso especial para llevarla conmigo.

-No pregunto si es legal o no. Quiero saber por qué no te despegas de ella. Kaoru me dijo que tú querías proteger a las personas, pero ambos sabemos que no es posible protegerlos a todos.

-Tienes razón. Cuando fui joven pensé que con una espada podría proteger a todos los que me rodeaban. Incluso a la mujer que amaba, pero no fue posible. Sólo puedo proteger a la persona que está a mi lado en un momento determinado, y aunque sólo fuera para eso, yo llevo mi espada. No quiero ver morir a nadie.

-Tú siempre estás al lado de Kaoru. La has protegido y la has salvado muchas veces.

-Es lo menos que podía hacer por ella. Mucho de lo que le ha sucedido es mi culpa.

-Ella confia mucho en tí.

Kenshin no dijo nada. Sólo miró las estrellas y la luna. Bebió otro poco.

-Tú la amas, cierto?

Kenshin perdió el compás de su respiración por una fracción de segundo. Bajó la mirada del cielo al jardín, pero no se atrevió a mirar a Fukio, que había vaciado una botella.

-Tuve un amigo querido. Era desordenado, permitió que sus vicios lo guiasen. Perdió a su familia y sus negocios y de pronto se vio solo. Estuvo un par de meses en Rakunnimura. Lo vi esta mañana antes de ir a buscarlos y conversamos. Me habló de un samurai de cabello rojo que encadenó su espada para no volver a matar. Por lo que entendieron, estuvo allí porque la mujer que más quería había sido asesinada y él no pudo hacer nada. Se fue a los días después. Esa persona eras tú, cierto?

-Si. Yo.

-Y Kaoru... -

-Ella no sabe nada de lo que pasó aquí luego de que fue raptada y es mejor que nunca lo sepa.-

-Pero... tienes el poder de eliminar un ejército completo y ahora yo me casaré con la mujer que amas. ¿Mi vida peligra por eso?

-De ningún modo.

El viento acarició el rostro de Kenshin y jugueteó con su cabello. Estaba descubierto, no había nada que perder.

-La señorita Kaoru te eligió. Tú la haces feliz. No yo. Sólo puedo cuidar de su felicidad procurando que ustedes estén juntos.

-Creo que... no tengo palabras para expresar mi agradecimiento por tu sinceridad. - dijo Fukio dándole otra botella.- Yo deseo que tú encuentres a la mujer que te haga sentir seguro y que sea tuya para siempre.

Siguieron bebiendo y conversando, esta vez sobre embarcaciones y tipos de carga que traían para el comercio de su padre. También hablaron sobre el clima y de algún modo, regresaron al tema de las mujeres, cerca de la una de la mañana. Pero en este punto, ambos estaban un poco pasados.

Fukio se levantó y animó a Kenshin a acompañarlo. Iría a cantarle a Kaoru todas sus palabras de amor. Se pasaron por una habitación donde había un shamisen desafinado y partieron a los dormitorios.

Kenshin tocaría el instrumento y Fukio comenzó a cantar con una voz desafinada y pastosa:

"Kaoru hermosa...

eres una diosa...

yo no sé que haría

si no quisieras ser mi esposa..."

Fukio se apoyó en Kenshin y en ese punto se abrió la puerta. Un poco despeinada Kaoru apareció sin poder dar mucho crédito a sus ojos.

-Fukio, es tarde. Ve a dormir. Mañana me cantas lo que quieras.-

-Kaoru, no puedess echarrme. Trajje a Kensshin y él dice que aprrueba nuestro amor.

Kenshin asintió, no muy convencido, pero nada podía hacer. Fukio empezó de nuevo.

"Kaoru bonita...

ni las cerecitas...

tienen un rojo más lindo

que el que tiene tu boquita

y las hadas que hoy habitan

no ha podido super..."

Un bichito nocturno se metió en la boca de Fukio en plena declaración y se atoró con eso. Tras toser mucho para sacar el bicho de su garganta sintió dolor y decidió pedirle ayuda a Kenshin.

-Cántale tú algo. Yo no puedo. Hazlo en mi nombre.

-No me parece correcto.

-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera por nosotros. Trae... yo tocaré esa cuestión.

Despojado del shamisen, Kenshin buscó en su aletargada memoria algo que se supiera. Recordó unas palabras que leyó por ahí alguna vez.

"La luna que ilumina los campos

y conquista a las mareas

sólo sale de noche

porque sabe

que a esa hora tú duermes

y nadie más puede competir a su belleza"

-Eso está genial, Kenshin. Incluso a mí me emocionaste. ¿Te sabes otra?-dijo Fukio tocando lastimosamente. Kenshin se tomó el último sorbo de sake que traía y dijo.

"No es mucho lo que puedo darte

pero tengo dos manos

para forjar tu felicidad"

Escucharon unos pasos y Fukio borracho y todo supo que se trataba de su mamá. Lanzó un beso al aire a Kaoru y se escabulló con el shamisen. Kenshin no entendió lo que pasaba pero supo que lo mejor sería desaparecer de allí y se guardó en la pieza junto a Kaoru y Yahiko.

Se recostó de buen ánimo y se quedó dormido enseguida mientras la señora Ishida volvía a su futón.

Pero a Kaoru le costó un poco más dormirse. Nunca había escuchado a Kenshin cantar algo -y lo hacía muy bien- y sus palabras... esas palabras dichas mientras la miraba a los ojos hicieron subir el carmín a sus mejillas.

Nunca antes le había pasado algo así con él.

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y cuando se dispuso a dormir, esta vez si lo logró.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

**Fin Acto 1**

Sin Esperanzas.

Abril 7, 2015

Luego de un receso de años he regresado con este fanfic. Han sido dos años y medio largos y completamente faltos de inspiración.

Hasta el momento el fanfic va escrito hasta la mitad y podría ser de unos 6 capítulos. Sobre los fanfics que antes de este día no hayan sido concluidos, difícilmente lo serán. Hagan de cuenta que empezamos de nuevo.

Espero que con esta propuesta hayan logrado entretenerse y realmente no sé si este regreso sea sólo para esta historia o algunas más, asi que vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma.

Un abrazo cariñoso a cada una y cada uno.

Blankaoru.


	2. Sin Retorno

**Cuando llegues a Amarme**

**Acto 2**

**Sin retorno**

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

El día siguiente fue un poco frío pero de un sol brillante. Irían a conocer las bodegas de hortalizas del señor Ishida y luego irían al puerto a recibir una carga. Fukio siempre le decía a Kaoru que él llevaba una doble vida, porque se ganaba la vida como kendoka, pero se convertía en un comerciante como su padre para ayudarlo.

La bodega a Kaoru le pareció enorme y moderna. A Kenshin le llamó la atención la gran cantidad de comida que había en ese lugar. Fukio les explicó que su padre enviaba a los pueblos cercanos lo que le compraba a los granjeros de la zona, pero que había piezas un poco más "pasadas" que otras.

-Cuando las hortalizas y verduras están muy maduras pero en buen estado, mi padre las obsequia a las personas que no pueden comprarlas. De todas maneras es mejor que perderlas.

Contento,Yahiko tomó una naranja de la bolsa que Fukio regaló a Kaoru. Luego se trepó al carruaje que los llevaría al puerto, al lado del cochero.

Por su parte, Kaoru subió al interior y Fukio se instaló a su lado. Kenshin se sentó delante de ellos y se puso mirar el paisaje.

Fukio les hablaba de un hermano mayor que tenía y que estaba terminando unos estudios sobre comercio en el extranjero para ayudar a la familia. Ya había aconsejado a su padre sobre algunos asuntos que resultaron ir mucho mejor y posiblemente volvería en algunos meses más.

-Le encanta la vida de comerciante. Por eso cuando él regrese a Japón, yo quedaré libre para dedicarme por entero a mejorar mi técnica de kendo y de paso enseñar en el dojo. Y bueno, si las cosas van mal, siempre me puedo poner a vender.

Kenshin sonrió.

-¿Y tú, Kenshin? ¿Cuáles son tus planes?

-¿Oro?

-Tus planes de vida.

"No volver a matar a nadie es el primordial y proteger a las personas que amo" le pareció a Kenshin una buena forma de llevar su vida, pero en lo práctico no se le ocurría nada. Se había acostumbrado a improvisar y a ganar dinero haciendo pequeños trabajos por ahí. En realidad, nunca pensó que dejaría de vagabundear tanto tiempo y pronto comenzaría a caminar de nuevo.

-Siempre me gustó la idea de tener un campo y cultivar algunas cosas. Supongo que cuando me vaya, me gustaría trabajar en uno.

-Vaya... tú si que das sorpresas. No sé por qué pensé que querrías ser policía o algo así.- dijo Fukio.

Kenshin sonrió y se rascó la cabeza. Kaoru en cambio se puso muy seria.

-¿Acaso te irás de casa? ¿No te he dicho que te puedes quedar?

-No se trata de eso, señorita Kaoru.

-¿Entonces?

Kenshin tomó un poco de aire y lo soltó, cansado.

-Me da verguenza molestarlos, pero además, usted iniciará una nueva etapa en su vida. Cumplirá su sueño. Y yo debo proseguir mi camino y buscar los míos.

-Pero Kenshin...

-Puedo ir a visitarla seguido y ver cómo están, pero no me parece correcto estar allí.

Kaoru estaba lejos de aceptar esa explicación.

-¿Y cuándo me lo pensabas decir? ¿O te ibas a ir sin despedirte?

Fukio notó a Kenshin medio acorralado. Trató de calmar a la muchacha.

-Querida, Kenshin debe tener sus propios planes. Debes dejarlo tranquilo. Tal vez el quiera formar una familia en otro lado, visitar viejos ami... -

-Pues que hagan lo que quieran.- interrumpió Kaoru molesta, y los ignoró completamente a ambos mirando por la ventana.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

El paseo al puerto fue emocionante para todos. Ver descargar un enorme barco tenía algo interesante y les dio mucho tema de conversación. Por la tarde llegaron a la casa de Fukio y al día siguiente se entretuvieron conociendo los campos.

Fue así que el día de partida Fukio los fue a dejar a la estación de trenes. Iban todos muy contentos, aunque a Kaoru no le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse del joven. Sin embargo ella tenía compromisos en Tokio y él aún debía ver un asunto con unos vendedores.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo, el joven le pasó a Kaoru algo envuelto cuidadosamente en una hermosa tela, con forma cuadrada.

-Son unas masitas dulces. Mi madre las prepara. Dijo que las tomaras con té y que te encantarían.

Kaoru sonrió, pensando que se había ganado por fin a la suegra. Se despidió de Fukio con la cortesía que obligaban los usos de la época y recordó los besos que se habían dado tras un granero el día anterior. Tras recordarle que tenían que hacer en cuatro días más, se subió al tren, donde Kenshin y Yahiko ya se habían instalado.

Los tres amigos hablaron sobre su estadía en la casa Ishida y todos concordaron en que habían sido muy bien tratados en general y que se habían divertido. Kenshin iba tranquilo, pensando que Kaoru quedaba en buenas manos, a pesar que la señora Yuko Ishida no había sido especialmente amable con ella, pero sobre Fukio, que era lo que importaba, no tenía nada malo que decir.

Llegando a su destino y al pasar por el pueblo, Kenshin se separó del grupo para buscar algunas verduras, a fin de tener para el día siguiente. Kaoru y Yahiko se reunieron con Tae que tenía un problema.

-Oh, Yahiko, uno de mis ayudantes de cocina cayó con gripe y pensé que tal vez podrías quedarte a dormir para apoyar mañana temprano.-

Yahiko miró a Kaoru.

-No tienes ningún entrenamiento especial mañana. Ayuda a Tae y nos vemos en la tarde.

Yahiko se quedó contento, pensando que en el turno de la mañana también estaba Tsubame, una chica que le gustaba. Kaoru se despidió de sus amigos y se encontró con Kenshin que traía un canasto de verduras poco antes de llegar a la casa.

Kaoru de inmediato pidió el cuarto de baño para asearse antes de que cayera la noche y no se le alcanzara a secar el pelo. Kenshin le preparó el baño y cuando Kaoru salió, fue su turno de disfrutar del agua, mientras ella se secaba el pelo y lo perfumaba con una suave esencia.

Al terminar de acicalarse, preparó té y lo dispuso en una bandeja junto con pan y las masitas que le había regalado la suegra. Al terminar tuvo que prender una lámpara en la cocina, pues ya estaba muy oscuro.

Kenshin sonrió al regresar del baño limpio y relajado. Pero le encantó ver la mesa dispuesta. Se sentó y Kaoru le puso la venda del brazo y le acomodó el cabestrillo antes de sentarse al frente para acompañarlo. Él tomó un trozo de pan y ella distraída se lo quitó para partirlo con cuidado. Se lo puso en un plato y él le ofreció un trozo, pero ella lo rechazó.

-Tae me dijo que había ganado peso durante nuestro viaje y ya me mandé a hacer el kimono. Lo mejor será que no coma esto, además, Tae nos alimentó a mi y a Yahiko.-

-No creo que usted haya ganado peso, señorita Kaoru, y si así hubiese sido seguramente fue muy poco.

-Pero no puedo permitirme subir de peso justo ahora.

-Usted se ve bonita así como está.- dijo Kenshin calmadamente sirviéndose un té y mirando de reojo los panes que olían tan bien.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

Kenshin asintió, y escuchó gruñir su estómago.

-Eres muy lindo conmigo, Kenshin. Por favor, cómete los panes, creo que los necesitas más que yo. Pero déjame uno para mañana, ¿si?-

Kenshin sonrió agradecido y empezó a comer. Kaoru lo miraba, pensando que adoraba verlo tan contento y tan tan tranquilo. De pronto quiso preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo es estar casado?

-¿Oro?

-Tú estuviste varios meses casado con Tomoe. Aunque al final no resultó, tal vez hubo algo bueno... por algo la recuerdas con aprecio.-

Kenshin terminó de masticar su pan y la miró.

-Casarse es una gran decisión. Es... llegar a casa y ver a la persona que quieres y compartir la comida y estar tranquilos, y ser feliz en la felicidad del otro. Es salir a pasear acompañado. Es apoyarse, es perdonarse... es tener quien te abrigue cuando llega el frío. Es a veces enfermar y saber que llegará una sopa a aliviarte, y un cariño, y un beso.

Kaoru amó cada una de las palabras del pelirrojo. Lo miró risueña.

-Pero Kenshin... tiene que haber algo más. Es decir... estás hablando de la vida que tú y yo llevamos, pero nosotros no estamos casados.

Kenshin tomó un poco de té para pensar. Luego se reacomodó la tela del cabestrillo.

-Es... perseguir un aroma por toda la casa y al final del camino dar con la persona que amas. Y pensar que todo, absolutamente todo está bien cuando la tienes en tus brazos. ¿Mejor así?-

Kaoru tardó en responder, porque a medida que Kenshin hablaba, ella se perdía en su voz y en su forma de mirarla. Se dio un golpecito cuando él la llamo y le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

-Disculpa... Hem... claro que si. Está mucho mejor así. Es más romántico.

-Un matrimonio no tiene que ser romántico, pero sí práctico. No es fundamental para una pareja amarse, pero si apoyarse, saberse el uno del otro y entenderse en otros aspectos.

-¿Qué otros aspectos?

Kenshin la miró un poco incómodo. Se echó a la boca un pedazo de masita y encontró que estaba muy rico.

-Otros aspectos. señorita Kaoru, seguramente sus amigas mayores la pondrán al tanto de esos otros aspectos.-

Kaoru jugueteó con su té antes de tomárselo y Kenshin devoró dos masitas más.

-Yo creo, Kenshin, que tú serías un excelente esposo. Me pregunto cómo será verte enamorado.

-Quién sabe.- dijo él tomando su té sin mirarla.-Tal vez me vea igual que ahora.- respondió enigmático. Kaoru lo observó levantarse de la mesa y como le pareció que el estaba un poco molesto por algo, lo siguió a su dormitorio.

-Oye, disculpa... si mi comentario te molestó.-

-No se preocupe por esas cosas.- dijo él desplegando su futón en el tatami.-No vale la pena hacerlo por alguien como yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo creo que tú eres alguien muy valioso. De verdad. Alguien que sólo merece cosas buenas. Además, no quiero que te enojes conmigo.

-¿Y por qué le importa tanto? Me iré en un par de semanas, después de su boda, para no molestarlos.

-Pero... pero Kenshin, es necesario que hagas eso?

-Muy necesario.

-Pero... pero yo no quiero que te vayas.- dijo Kaoru apesadumbrada con la idea y se acercó a él.- ¿No te puedes quedar aquí para siempre?

Kenshin sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y caminó por la habitación, evitándola.

-No puedo.

-Pero Kenshin...

Algo en la voz de Kaoru hizo a Kenshin voltear. Se acercó y con delicadeza le tomó las manos. Kaoru lo vió hacer.

-Me tengo que ir porque usted se va a casar y esta vida de "matrimonio" que llevamos ya no podrá ser.-

-¿Qué... qué me quieres decir?

Kenshin la abrazó repentinamente.

-Que yo quiero que usted sea feliz. Sea inmensamente feliz. - dijo emocionado ante las ganas que tenía de confesarle lo que sentía. Pero su mejilla rozó la mejilla de ella, y algo cambió. Empezó a sentir calor.

La noche estaba tan fresca y ella tan cerca de él... si se quitaba el cabestrillo del brazo derecho, ella no tendría escapatoria. Estaban solos, nadie los molestaría.

Sorprendido con la idea que tenía, se alejó unos pasos de ella.

-Será mejor que vayamos a dormir. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Kenshin.

Kaoru trató de ir a su cuarto pero no tenía nada de sueño y se quedó en el pasillo. A veces había tenido dudas con respecto a lo que estaba haciendo. Dudas fugaces que se dijo, tendría toda la gente, pero ahora... ahora...

Ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que renunciar a alguien y eso la molestaba profundamente.

De pronto Kenshin salió de su cuarto y se apoyó en un pilar.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Kaoru.

Kenshin, que tenía la cabeza baja, levantó la vista hacia ella. A la luz de los faros Kaoru pudo notar que tenía la frente húmeda y respiraba como si el aire no fuera suficiente.

-Me siento mal... - reconoció él en voz baja. Kaoru podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón durante la pausa.- Llame a Genzai. Creo que estoy intoxicado.

Kaoru corrió al dormitorio de Yahiko y recordó que no estaba. Si Kenshin hacía llamar a alguien, es que estaba seguro de no poder dar un paso más. Fue a buscar su calzado para salir a pedir ayuda a algún vecino o al mismo Genzai y estaba poniéndose las sandalias cuando lo vio intentado vomitar en un lugar del patio.

La joven recordó que Kenshin había comido el pan, las masitas y el té verde. Sentía que debía reflexionar sobre eso y descartó que el agua estuviera contaminada porque ella había bebido un poco y sobre el pan, ella había comido un pedazo en el camino. Reparó en que Kenshin no podía vomitar y se acercó para ayudarlo. Lo tomó por el brazo izquierdo.

-Vamos a tu cuarto. Allá te recostarás mientras llega el médico.-

Kenshin permitió que ella lo ayudara, sin embargo algo le sucedió. El aroma de Kaoru llegó hasta él y de pronto fue conciente de absolutamente todo sobre ella. Su respiración, el calor que despedía su cuerpo y lo perfecto que se amoldaba al suyo. Un deseo repentino se apoderó de él con una fuerza que Kenshin no pudo parar.

Apartó a Kaoru bruscamente de él y se metió al dormitorio. Su respiración se hizo más trabajosa porque estaba luchando contra algo que su cuerpo le pedía. Pero Kaoru no tenía idea de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te dolió el brazo? Discúlpame...

-Salga de aqui.- dijo él en un ruego yendo para un rincón de la habitación.

-Pero Kenshin...

Kenshin apoyó su brazo sano en la pared y buscó aire desesperadamente. Le martilleaban las sienes y podía oler a la joven en medio de su mareo. La sangre se fue rápidamente a su entrepierna y sintió su miembro erectarse.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" alcanzó a pensar y gimió, doblándose un poco por una molesta sensación en el estómago. Necesitaba más aire o cometería una locura. Imágenes de él besando, doblegando a Kaoru comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

Al oírlo gemir, Kaoru se acercó a él pensando que algo le dolía mucho y tocó su espalda.

-¿Estás bien?

Pero ese sólo roce fue para Kenshin más de lo que pudo soportar. Gimió al intentar dar un paso hacia la salida y sus pies torpes lo hicieron tropezarse. Kaoru se puso delante de él para sujetarlo. Kenshin se tambaleó hacia atrás peligrosamente y cayó hacia delante, sobre Kaoru que tuvo que doblar un poco las rodillas para recibirlo contra ella sin perder el equilibrio.

La joven estaba muy asustada. Nunca lo había visto así. Lo abrazó para evitar que se deslizara hacia abajo. Sentía que él temblaba y su cuerpo estaba caliente.

-Tranquilo, Kenshin... esto va a pasar. Te ayudaré a llegar hasta el futón, pero necesito que te sostengas mientras lo acomodo.

Se separó apenas un poco de Kenshin y sintió que él movía los brazos entre ellos. Pensó que le dolería algo pero notó que sacaba su brazo del paño que usaba de cabestrillo.

Su respiración se hizo más fatigosa. Ella pensó nuevamente que caería y al sostenerlo, él se abrazó a ella. Algún tipo de instinto le indicó a la joven que era un abrazo diferente y entonces, Kenshin enterró la cara en su cuello.

Él aspiró su aroma y sin soltarla, tomó el paño de la coleta de la joven y lo deslizó suavemente por su cabello, para liberarlo. En ese momento reparó que su cuerpo se sentía mejor.

-¿Kenshin?- preguntó ella en voz baja, con timidez e inseguridad. Pero él ya no la escuchaba, porque estaba perdido en su fragancia, en la seda negra que sentía moverse sobre la punta de su nariz. Kenshin no la soltaba y la apretaba más fuerte contra su cuerpo de tal modo que ella sintió su excitación. Se decidió a apartarlo y en eso sintió un par de gotas calientes sobre la parte descubierta de su hombro. Quedó en shock cuando Kenshin habló con voz ahogada.

-No puedo detenerme... no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo.- reconoció en un lamento. Él sabía que no podía tocarla y ahora era incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima. Sólo pensaba en arrancarle la ropa y hacerla suya ahí mismo y sentía que no podía controlarse. Su voluntad lo estaba evitando violentarla más de lo que ya hacía y eso desesperaba a la parte de conciencia que le quedaba porque el deseo lo estaba arrasando con fuerza.

-Kenshin... no sé que te pasa, pero al menos suéltame.- dijo Kaoru tratando de que su voz sonara más calmada de lo que sentía. De pronto ella fue consciente de todo el calor que despedía el cuerpo masculino y entendió que con semejante afiebramiento Kenshin no estaba razonando. Trató de poner sus manos entre ambos y apartarlo.- Déjame.- musitó. Y volvió a repetirlo. Kenshin seguía temblando y jadeando sin ceder a sus palabras.

Ella no quería forcejear con él. No quería dañarlo. No quería tener que golpearlo en la entrepierna o en el hombro herido, pero su corazón se estaba desbocando de miedo ante lo que pudiera pasar.

-Me gustas mucho... mucho...- susurró Kenshin, acariciando con su aliento el sensible cuello de la joven. Pero además su ronco tono de voz llegó hasta ella como terciopelo. Y de alguna manera eso erizó su piel. -Es un tormento tenerte cerca cada día.- remató él y Kaoru reparó que se dirigía a ella tuteándola.

Pero no pudo pensar mucho en eso, porque Kenshin gimió y enseguida puso los labios sobre su cuello, besando, mordisqueando ligeramente mientras movía las manos sobre la espalda de la chica. Ella sentía como sus senos se aplastaban contra el pecho de Kenshin con cada respiración y tras sentir un leve tirón adelante, entendió que con su abrazo Kenshin trataba de desatar el nudo del obi.

-Por favor, detente...- dijo débilmente con la garganta un poco cerrada.

Pero Kenshin no se detenía.

La duda a cada momento era más grande. Ella tenía la fuerza para mandarlo volar, pero no podía hacerlo, estaba obsesionada con la idea de no hacerle más daño. Las caricias sobre su cuello cambiaron de lado y Kenshin bajó al hombro, cada vez más ávido de ella, cada vez más hambriento. Lo escuchaba gemir con cada beso y repentinamente él jaló de su yukata de tal modo que se abrió un poco sobre el pecho. Su lengua empezó a quemarla allí, a presionar y a tratar de jalar el escote para bajarlo.

-Kaoru... Kaoru... mi Kaoru... -

Eso ya era más que demasiado. Arrepentida de no frenarlo antes, la joven forcejeó para soltarse de él. Imprimió más fuerza al hacer palanca y apenas se vio libre corrió a la puerta, pero Kenshin la alcanzó antes. Kaoru notó las cintas del obi dispersas en el tatami.

Se dispuso a luchar, pero Kenshin esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad.

-Detente, Kenshin, detente...- empezó a suplicar ella, pero él trataba de besarla y ella lo esquivaba como podía.

-No puedo... por favor... sólo esta noche... te deseo demasiado.

-Pero me harás daño si sigues.

Kenshin, que había vuelto al cuello de Kaoru y metía las manos bajo su ropa, se quedó quieto en ese lugar. Su respiración se convirtió en un jadeo continuo y el temblor de su cuerpo se hizo más notorio. No quería dañarla, no quería hacerlo y ella le dijo que se detuviera. Bufó como animal herido al sentir su necesidad convertida en dolor y opresión en el pecho.

Se apartó un poco de ella.

-Vete.- ordenó en un jadeo.

-Kenshin...-

-Vete de aquí, ¡Maldición! - gritó él golpeando un pilar con el puño. Torpemente, Kaoru recogió las cintas. Kenshin llevó una mano a su sakabattou pensando por un momento en rasgarle la ropa. Al ser consciente de esto, volvió a gritar fuera de si.- ¡Vete... vete, maldición, o acabaré violándote!-

Kaoru salió de allí y corrió a su habitación totalmente shockeada. Una vez allí, con manos temblorosas intentó arreglar el desastre de su yukata medio abierta. Consideró que sería mejor ponerse una bata encima y escuchó jadear a Kenshin del otro lado de la pared. Necesitaba conseguir ayuda, pero si él se ponía violento, ¿A quién llamar?

Tenía que salir de la casa. Era lo más seguro.

-Kaoru, ven... por favor... te necesito. Kaoru...- dijo en un lamento del otro lado de la pared.

La llamaba con una voz ahogada a veces, molesta otras. Otras veces era una contenida. Kaoru sabía que no debía asomarse a su cuarto y tras pensarlo un poco, corrió a la cocina para buscar la masita que quedaba de las que comió Kenshin. Para ella estaba claro que ahí estaba la causa del extraño comportamiento del ex rurouni.

Al encontrar la masita, la guardó en un trozo de tela para llevársela a Genzai. Entonces Kenshin apareció en la puerta con la mirada perdida. Traía la espada al cinto y caminaba raro, como conteniendo cada paso. Kaoru supo en ese momento que estaba perdida... parecía que él ya no podía más. Trató de recordar en qué lugar estaban las cacerolas de hierro para usarlas en su defensa.

-Ya no puedo... - susurró Kenshin.- Por favor, si puedes escapar...-

Esta vez Kaoru no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces y corrió a la segunda puerta de la cocina. Kenshin le dio alcance, la jaló de una mano y tirándola hacia el mesón, arrasó con todo lo que había allí encima para recostarla. Histérica, ella hizo ademán de arañarle la cara, pero sus dedos perdían fuerza al tocarlo en tanto él se recostaba sobre ella.

Trató de besarla y Kaoru confundida movió la cara. Esto pasó un par de ocasiones más hasta que él la sujetó y encontró con sus labios la boca de la muchacha. El choque al sentir el contacto fue tal que Kaoru dejó de moverse y esta vez su respiración se vio alterada. Algo muy profundo se removió dentro de ella en ese momento que le dolió en el alma, que la hizo sentir ganas de llorar. Como si lo viera por primera vez, como si no existiera nadie más, ella lo dejó seguir en lo que hacía porque perdió la voluntad de detenerlo, aún a sabiendas de que una palabra suya bastaría y ya no se defendió más, no por miedo a que él fuera a ponerse violento si se resistía, si no por algo diferente. Entendió por un momento que no quería detenerlo, que nunca tuvo una intención real de detenerlo y que ya en su dormitorio había querido que él siguiera. Su sangre hervía y sorprendida, se encontró respondiendo al beso pasando las manos tras la cabeza de Kenshin, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

Sobre ella, él la besaba tan sensualmente que poco a poco la hundía más y más en esa locura. Cuando ella le respondió pareció que la misma urgencia masculina se calmaba un poco. Con una mano él tocó uno de sus senos a la par que mordisqueaba y succionaba su boca. Su lengua pronto tocó la de ella y cuando Kenshin se apartó para tomar aire, Kaoru fue en su busca.

Su beso se hizo más exigente y un calor en el vientre y más abajo se apoderó de la chica. Entonces Kenshin se apartó un poco de ella y se fue directo al seno que había estado acariciando, demandando todo el sabor de el. Kaoru se arqueó completamente, anhelando más de eso y esta vez atrayendo la cabeza de Kenshin sobre ella, mientras él trabajaba en desatar el nudo que mantenía la yukata medio cerrada y pronto pudo abrirla por completo antes de volver a la boca de la muchacha.

-Te soñé tantas veces así, Kaoru... - dijo Kenshin en un susurro cerca de su oído.- No sabes cuántas veces...

Sus palabras la sorprendieron, pero antes de pensar mucho en ellas, Kenshin la sentó en la mesa para acabar de desvestirla y saborear y besar cada parte de su torso. Kaoru sentía su razón cada vez más obnubilada por todo lo que estaba pasando y sintió una mano de Kenshin moverse bajo su ropa interior y otorgándole un tipo de placer que la hizo gemir. Se bajó de la mesa, la hizo separar las piernas y se colocó en medio de ellas, haciendo que su erección aún cubierta por la ropa rozara esa zona tan delicada de ella.

-Por favor, déjame hacerlo... Kaoru... por favor... - dijo él abrazado a ella sin dejar de moverse contra ella.

El corazón de Kaoru latía a mil por hora y tener que hacerse cargo de semejante decisión le parecía tremendo. Kenshin... Kenshin... ¿por qué tenía que pasar esto justo ahora?

Cerró los ojos por unos momentos y sintió el miembro de Kenshin caliente bajo la ropa de él. Pero también fue conciente de su propia humedad.

-Hagámoslo...- murmuró antes de besar al pelirrojo y buscar liberarlo de su ropa. No tuvo que insistir mucho, porque Kenshin se despojó de la yukata y la penetró de una sola embestida. Kaoru ahogó un grito mientras lo sentía moverse dentro y fuera de ella, adaptándose a su porte, sin poder creer lo que hacía. Sentia su calor y su fricción dentro de su cuerpo y Kenshin frenético no se detenía ni un solo momento. La volvió a recostar sobre la mesa y quedó muy cómodo para seguir besándola a la par que se movía, pero Kaoru acabó medio sentándose nuevamente para abrazarlo y descubrir sorprendida que en el cuello de Kenshin, la piel era como tercipelo.

En algún punto, como una pequeña brasa en su cuerpo, comenzó a extenderse un calor insoportable y placentero a la vez. Gritó para liberarse y poco después él gimió un poco antes de detenerse. Él también había terminado.

Se quedaron abrazados unos instantes cuando Kaoru notó que Kenshin se movía.

-No pude detenerme... - susurró Kenshin, y soltó a Kaoru. Ella sintió frio y se abrazó a sí misma.

-Tranquilo, Kenshin, tranquilo. Yo también soy responsable.

Pero Kenshin no la escuchaba mientras se vestía.

-¿Cómo le voy a explicar a Fukio lo que acabo de hacer? ¿Y tu reputación?

Kaoru, que buscaba su yukata, se detuvo en seco. En ningún momento se había acordado de su novio ni le había importado otra cosa.

Mientras, Kenshin le echó una mirada y sintió el calor abrasar su cuerpo nuevamente de tal modo que sintió que se sofocaría. La joven sintió un escalofrío atravesar su espalda cuando él se acercó a ella.

-Después de esta noche arderé en el infierno. Pero no me puede importar más que estar contigo.

Sin decir más, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a su cuarto.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

**Fin acto dos**

**Sin retorno.**

**Abril 12, 2015**

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Antes de que empiecen a lanzarme tomates y quemarme en la hoguera, me encantaría contarles algo... y es lo difícil, realmente difícil, difícil que fue hacer y terminar este capítulo. "Sin retorno" hace alusión a lo que pasa en el capitulo, y a lo que sentí cuando decidí publicarlo a pesar de tooooooooooooooooodas mis dudas.

Incluso, por primera vez en 8 años de casados, le conté a mi marido de qué iba el fic y qué es lo que quería hacer para pedirle un consejo (que no llegó por lo demás porque me dijo: te está quedando bonito. ¿Y mi cena?). Tuve que pedir permiso de llevar el compu hasta la cama para escribir de noche... ha sido una larga travesía.

Todo empezó cuando se me ocurrió matar a Fukio. Si. Lo iba a matar. Para eso, escribi una escena en que él recibía una herida de espada en la pierna que Kenshin le recomendaba atender. Fukio no lo hacía y lo teníamos con una gangrenota y un envenenamiento en la sangre. Entonces antes de morir le pedía a Kaoru que se casara con Kenshin que la cuidaría. Lindo... el amor llegaría después de eso.

Después, no sé porqué se me ocurrió que la mamá de Fukio era una perra arpía y le daba veneno a Kaoru, del que tomaba Kenshin... y con esa idea empezó el despelote.

Luego de tener a Kenshin afiebrado y medio muerto, me dije... "guau, Kenshin es demasido pasivo. Una droguita salvaje no le vendría mal" Y luego una cosa llevó a la otra y acabó en esto. He de decir que reescribi el capi miles de veces, en otras versiones Kenshin no estaba drogado, pero aunque fuera descabellado, y no sea mi estilo, me gustó. Asi que... aunque me fui en la volá por esta vez, y pido disculpas a quienes no les haya gustado, seguiré con mi trabajo más calmado en el proximo capítulo. Esto de explorar posibilidades nuevas me pareció entretenido.

Por cierto, si encuentran alguna palabra inconexa en medio del texto, puede ser que con todas las versiones que hice, se me pasara alguna.

Un beso enorme a Lorena, que me... contuvo, y aunque nunca leerá esto, a mi esposo hermoso que hace de mís días un cuento de hadas sin alas.

(Igual me siento un poco avergonzada, créanlo, pero con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro)

Blankiss.


	3. Sin Salida

**Cuando llegues a amarme**

**Acto 3**

**Sin Salida**

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

La madrugada estaba un poco fría, aunque Kenshin y Kaoru no tenían cómo percibirlo. En cuanto él acabó de tenerla por séptima vez esa noche, ella se acurrucó contra él, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus brazos. Con la mano libre Kenshin atrajó los cobertores sobre ambos y la cubrió hasta los hombros. Estiró los cobertores un poco más hacia arriba y acabó de cubrirse él.

Pasó una pierna sobre las de ella y a su vez, ella cruzó una pierna sobre la suya, de modo que quedaron completamente enlazados. La joven bostezó y se quedó dormida de inmediato. Bajo la ropa de cama, el calor era reconfortante y abrazándola, Kenshin deseó que ese momento no terminara nunca.

Más que el sexo o cualquier otra cosa, tenerla entregada y relajada, durmiendo en sus brazos era un verdadero premio.

Mirándola, le pasó un mechón tras la oreja mientras le acariciaba las mejillas arreboladas como al descuido. Suspiró y se acomodó para dormir también. A pesar que se sentía más alerta que nunca, le pareció una buena idea. Pero no era fácil cerrar los ojos. Significaría perderse ese momento con ella. No se quería perder nada.

Durante la noche no le había dado tregua y ella se dejó hacer todo lo que él quiso casi sin reclamos. Dormían a ratos y él la despertaba con esa sensación apremiante en su cuerpo de falta de aire e imágenes sexuales. Entonces se ponía encima y la muchacha sin decir nada lo recibía sobre y dentro de ella.

Sabía que el día siguiente iba a ser difícil, pero no quería pensar en eso. ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que nunca en su vida le había pasado eso? El siempre tuvo el control sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus instintos y ahora no podía parar.

Comenzó a sentir ese calor espantoso y ahogó un gemido de desesperanción. La necesitaba de nuevo. Aguantó estoico unos minutos y cuando no pudo aguantarse se movió con cuidado sobre ella. Bajó la nariz hasta su cuello y aspiró su fragancia.

Kaoru hizo una mueca cuando él la penetró mientras dormía y aunque esta vez Kenshin se dominó de todas las formas posibles, y lo hizo suavemente, ella entreabrió los ojos. Él se quedó quieto.

-Discúlpame si no te sigo, pero estoy muy cansada. ¿No te enojas?-

¿Cómo se iba a enojar? Kenshin negó con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos por la frustración de sentir que algo muy poderoso lo dominaba. Terminó al cabo de unos minutos y tras acomodar a Kaoru como un maravilloso tesoro entre los cobertores, salió con paso decidido al patio, antes de empezar a afiebrarse de nuevo y llenó una cubeta con agua del pozo. El cielo comenzó a cambiar de color para dar paso al amanecer y Kenshin se dio vuelta una cubeta encima.

Gimió al sentir el frío sobre su cuerpo caliente, pero se dio valor y llenó otra cubeta. Respiró entrecortadamente y tiritó, pero sacó la tercera.

Kaoru despertó varios minutos después. Le faltaba Kenshin al lado. Asomó su cabeza, buscándolo y salió al patio. Lo vio empapado, sentado al lado del pozo y con la cubeta en sus manos. Lo llamó.

Kenshin la vió acercarse con la yukata mal cerrada y cerró los ojos. Ya no quería tener esa sensación. Acabaría matándola si no paraba. Se vació la cubeta y aprovechó la instancia de frio para hablarle, aunque le castañeaban los dientes y tenía los labios morados.

-Kaoru, escúchame con atención, tienes que ayudarme.-

-¿Yo? Pero cómo...

-Ve y busca mi sakabatto... o alguna de los boken tuyos. Tienes que darme un golpe en la cabeza. Sólo así me calmarás. Tú eres maestra de kendo. Sé que puedes moderar tu fuerza para no hacerme daño.

¿Golpearlo? Kaoru no podía pensar en eso. Lo miró con la súplica en los ojos.

-No me pidas...-

-Lo tienes que hacer. Yo no puedo parar... si quieres descansar de verdad, o ir a buscar a Genzai o lo que sea, tienes que dormirme.

Kaoru buscó en su mente alguna solución pero ninguna vino a ella. Suspiró.

-Está bien. Lo haré. Pero antes de eso sécate y vete al dormitorio. Yo me prepararé.

Kenshin hizo caso y fue a su dormitorio. Se puso en cuatro patas y agachó la cabeza. Tras varias inspiraciones para dominarse, Kaoru le asestó un golpe con su boken y él cayó al suelo, al lado del futón. Tras acomodarlo y poner su cabello húmedo hacia atrás, dejó a Kenshin durmiendo, se aseó y se vistió rápidamente para ir por el médico. Antes se pasó por la cocina revuelta y reparó en un par de cazos rotos en el suelo, pero encontró la masita intacta y se fue. La mañana estaba helada a pesar del sol. Genzai estaba tomando desayuno cuando ella alcanzó su casa.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

El sol entraba a raudales por la puerta abierta en el dormitorio de Kenshin. Él abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió una fuerte molestia producto de la luz, asi que fue a cubrirse con su antebrazo derecho. O lo intentó. Estaba encabestrillado nuevamente.

Mientras se ponía la mano izquierda sobre la cara, sintió que entraba alguien.

-Buenos días, Kenshin.- lo saludó Kaoru con suavidad. Él sólo movió la mano a modo de respuesta. Se sentía pésimo. La cabeza le martilleaba y la sed... si no hubiera tanta luz se levantaría él mismo a buscar un balde de agua.

Escuchó entonces el sonido del agua cayendo a un vaso y sin abrir los ojos se intentó sentar. Entonces percibió que cada articulación de su cuerpo dolía de manera considerable y emitió un gemido.

-Aquí tienes un poco de agua. Tiene limón y pepino. Genzai dijo que te ayudaría.- dijo Kaoru poniéndole el vaso en la mano. Kenshin bebió ávido, al punto que un poco de líquido se deslizó desde los bordes de sus labios. Enseguida pidió más y al tercer vaso se tranquilizó.

-¿Podría tapar un poco la luz?- dijo débilmente. Estaba agotado luego de sentarse. Kaoru le preparó un nuevo vaso con agua y le puso algo adentro. Le indicó a Kenshin que se lo tomara mientras cerraba la puerta y la habitación quedaba en penumbras.

-Es un medicamento que te bajará el dolor y te ayudará a descansar. Genzai te lo dejó. Dijo que vendría hoy a mediodía. Debe estar por llegar.

-¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?-

Kaoru miró a Kenshin atentamente tras aquellas palabras. ¿Qué no se acordaba? Un pavor y un frío recorrieron su espalda.

-Llevas durmiendo dos días. Estabas muy mal.-

Kenshin se aventuró a abrir un poco los ojos y se encontró a Kaoru con la vista clavada en el suelo. Entonces llegaron a su mente todos los recuerdos de la noche. Recordó la forma en que la tomó y todo lo que pasó después.

Cerró los ojos tras palpar el tatami hasta dar con la mano de ella.

-Recuerdo todo. Pero si no le molesta... me gustaría que hablemos sobre ello en cuanto me sienta un poco mejor y la pueda mirar a la cara.

Sentado como estaba, Kenshin se dobló para tomarse la cabeza.

La joven entrelazó ambas manos un poco nerviosa. Ella necesitaba hablar ya con Kenshin y aclarar qué estaba pasando, aunque entendía que él quisiera tiempo.

Habían sido dos días muy difíciles para Kaoru. No solo estaba el torbellino de ideas y emociones en su cabeza tras tener relaciones sexuales varias veces con Kenshin estando a punto de casarse con Fukio. También lo había sido el mismo estado de Kenshin. Se había sentido sumamente preocupada por su estado de salud, cuidando de él y además inventándole a Yahiko que se trataba de una fuerte gripe que se agarró en el viaje.

A Genzai le contó en cambio que había tenido un comportamiento extraño y que se sentía muy... vigoroso, de modo que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y que pensaba podía deberse a un alimento que lo intoxicó. A Genzai eso le había parecido raro pero se llevó la masita que ella le pasó para examinarla.

-Está bien. Hablaremos cuando quieras.

Kenshin pidió más agua y Kaoru le estaba sirviendo cuando Yahiko anunció al doctor y se fue a Akabeko. Genzai dejó la puerta entreabierta y muy serio se instaló junto a Kenshin para examinarlo. Luego le dejó a Kaoru nuevas mezclas de medicamentos que había hecho en su consulta.

-Fue muy útil que me llevaras la muestra de lo que comió Kenshin, porque sé con qué tratar los efectos secundarios. Aca tienes un inductor suave del sueño para que duerma por las noches durante una semana. Acá está algo que ayudará a sus dolores articulares. Veo que no tiene fiebre, pero por si acaso te dejaré este otro para bajársela si le vuelve a subir.

Kaoru prestó atención a las medicinas y los horarios, pero Genzai casi no la miraba y eso la tenía intrigada. Kenshin percibió en la voz del doctor una cierta tensión.

-La revisión ha terminado y usualmente me marcharía pero aquí hay un tema muy serio que tengo que tratar con ustedes y me alegra que el muchacho se haya ido. Revisé la masita que me dió Kaoru. En efecto estaba alterada y llevaba una porción considerable de una droga bastante tóxica.

Kaoru sirvió un nuevo vaso con agua a Kenshin y los dos escuchaban muy atentos a Genzai.

-Al principio me costó creer que se tratara de eso y creo que deberían cortar toda relación con la persona que se las dió e incluso poner esto en manos de la justicia. Es una droga que se desarrolló en el periodo Sengoku, con el fin de someter a las mujeres para prostitución. Kaoru, lamento que tengas que oír estas cosas, pero es necesario que lo entiendan. Quiero aclararles que lo que tengo que decirles es muy serio

La joven asintió, espantada con lo que vilsumbraba.

-Es una droga cruel. La droga da una vitalidad tal que hace entrar en calor a la mujer. Esto haría que ella pudiera aceptar a varios varones una misma noche sin importar si son de su agrado o no. Está muy documentado el efecto en ese aspecto. Lo cierto es que es una droga sumamente destructiva. Quienes eran obligadas a consumirla no vivían más allá de un año o dos a menos que en ese periodo ellas se sometieran y no fuera necesario darles más.

"En el caso de los varones... el efecto que se observó era mucho más grave. Mientras la mujer se convertía en una receptora, el hombre se tornaba muy... -Genzai se rascó la cabeza buscando las palabras.- No se daba esta droga a varones porque ellos podían llegar a violentar a una mujer (u otros hombres) de su deseo fácilmente, salvo que encontrara una compañera que pudiera seguirle el ritmo. Aún así, hubo muchos casos de violación, de maltrato e incluso de asesinatos."

Debajo de la tela del kimono, la piel de Kaoru estaba erizada. Kenshin sentía la frente helada.

-La dosis que tenía la masita que me diste era para una noche. Pero Kenshin comió tres según me referiste y eres la única mujer de la casa. Era imposible que no te tocara. Yo no haré preguntas y sé que no dirás nada por defenderlo, pero en base a lo que sé, les recomiendo pedir hora hoy o mañana para casarse. A nadie le extrañará que lo hagan si viven juntos desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Pero... doctor Genzai...- fue a decir Kaoru.- Yo... tengo un novio... -

\- Lo sé. Y también sé que tu novio es de una rica familia de comerciantes y estoy seguro que el médico de la familia te examinará para saber si eres virgen y te repudiarán en cuanto él les diga que ya no. Kaoru, hija, te quiero como si fueras mi hija. Aprecié y estimé a tu padre y sólo puedo decirte esto: Kenshin y tú viven bien, se respetan, sus ritmos están acoplados. Están tranquilos aquí y lo cierto es que nadie te tomará por esposa si no eres pura. A veces el amor llega con los años y yo sé que Kenshin será un gran esposo para tí.

-¿Es necesario que vaya a pedir la hora enseguida?- dijo Kenshin con la cabeza martilleando un poco menos.- Siento que hoy no me puedo tener en pie.-

-Si Kaoru ha quedado embarazada, tienes menos de tres semanas para que no se note que esto sucedió antes del matrimonio, asi que tienen el tiempo en contra para pedir el permiso. La reputación de Kaoru puede quedar severamente dañada con esto. Imáginate a las madres de los pocos estudiantes que tiene. ¿Los dejarán venir? ¿Le seguirán dando trabajo en el dojo Maekawa? Hagan las cosas bien y si encuentran al que les dio las masitas, dénle una paliza. Si Kenshin se hubiera comido la masita cuatro, hubiera muerto. Realmente corriste con suerte, además de tener a la mejor enfermera.

Cuando Genzai hizo ademán de pararse, Kaoru cogió la bandeja con el jarro de agua y el vaso para ir a buscar más a la cocina además del desayuno. El doctor la siguió para beber algo.

-¿No te violó, cierto?

Kaoru no entendió de inmediato. Aturdida, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas teñirse de carmín.

-Me alegro. Kenshin tuvo que haberse controlado hasta lo insoportable para no hacerlo. Eso pasa muy poco. Realmente debe apreciarte. Fue correcto que te dejaras tener.

La joven lo miró ceñuda.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

-Kenshin no tiene marcas de pelea y siendo tú una kendoka, eres la única mujer capaz de darle combate. Pero ninguno de los dos está herido. Y tú lo has cuidado y has permanecido a su lado. No sé qué tipo de relación tengan aquí a cuatro paredes, pero por favor, hija, cásate con él. Voy a esperar el parte del matrimonio.-

Al regresar Kaoru con el desayuno y el agua, Genzai también lo hizo.

-Hay algo más que deben tener presente. Kenshin, de aquí a varias semanas más seguirás sintiendo los efectos de lo que ingeriste. Desde luego no será nada tan potente como lo que ya viviste, pero podría ser molesto.

-¿A qué se refiere?- inquirió Kaoru.

Genzai suspiró..

-Este hombre te necesitará mucho de hoy en adelante. Durante esta semana su cuerpo seguirá resentido, podría darle fiebre también. Pero eventualmente su deseo por una mujer seguirá latente durante un tiempo más y cuando eso suceda, él podría necesitar de tí nuevamente. Debes tomar en cuenta que de no ser satisfecho, podría haber un daño para la comunidad si él saliera simplemente a tomar una mujer cualquiera.

Kaoru se puso muy tensa.

\- ¿Me está diciendo que yo "debo" acostarme con él?- Genzai asintió muy serio.-Es mucha responsabilidad para mí.

-Doctor... usted puede dejarme alguna medicina que me haga dormir y que sea más potente.- dijo Kenshin escandalizado con la idea de convertirse en un violador, pero sobre todo, ante la idea de que para Kaoru fuera una obligación hacer algo tan íntimo.

-No puedo hacer eso. Sería una irresponsabilidad engañarte con que funcionará. En general el medicamento más potente que tengo para dormir tarda unos veinte minutos en hacer efecto. Aún si lo tomas, tendrás 20 minutos con mucha energía.

-¿Pero... pero y si no dejo de tomarlo? ¿Si duermo toda esta semana? Como estos últimos dos días.

Genzai se rascó la barba. Kaoru miró a Kenshin compasiva.

-No quiero que me tomen por un viejo verde... - comenzó el doctor.- ... pero creo que es más adecuado tener una mujer dispuesta a estar con Kenshin cuando él llegue a necesitarla que hacerlo dormir el tiempo que nosotros estimemos, pueda durar su condición. Esto tampoco se trata de que esté todo el día con ánimo de copular, tal vez podría tener una necesidad apenas un poco más fuerte que un recién casado que no sería tan difícil de cubrir. Por otro lado, si antes te indiqué la medicina por dos días, fue precisamente porque es el tiempo que yo sé puede estar en tu organismo sin causar mayores alteraciones. Son cosas que se observan en otros pacientes y sabemos que de usarla mucho de una forma continua puede haber problemas y no me parece bueno que siendo tú aún joven y con un cuerpo ya deteriorado, te quemes con esa medicina. De vez en cuando está bien pero una semana completa me parece un riesgo enorme e innecesario.

Kenshin bajó la cabeza, pensando en si aceptar o no el riesgo. Pero Kaoru le tomó una mano y se miraron. Ella tomó aire. Temblaba nerviosa.

-Ya estoy involucrada en esto y no puedo echar pie atrás. Desharé el compromiso con Fukio y me casaré con Kenshin, ante lo que pueda pasar.

Kenshin emocionado, recibió una palmada por parte de Genzai en el hombro y Kaoru fue felicitada por tomar la mejor decisión.

-Tengo un primo en el Registro Civil. Él nos ayudará a buscar la fecha lo más cercana posible. Me encargaré de eso ya que Kenshin no puede hoy, pero el resto de los trámites los tienen que hacer ustedes.

Tras dar algunas recomendaciones más para el enfermo, Genzai se retiró. Kenshin fue a pedir a Kaoru que le acercara su desayuno cuando notó que aún sentada, sin perder la compostura, gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de la muchacha.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Días más tarde, Fukio había estado muy ocupado con unos problemas en el puerto y al terminar regresó donde sus padres. Luego cogió ropa limpia, se dio un baño y decidió regresar a Tokio. Tenía que pasar por el Registro Civil a pedir su hora, que con tanto trabajo no había tenido tiempo y Kaoru le había insistido mucho en que lo hiciera. No sería difícil conseguir el permiso.

Regresó a tiempo para dar sus clases en el dojo Maekawa, pero no vio a Kaoru. Decidió ir a su dojo a preguntar por ella, pero no fue necesario hacerlo, porque se la encontró haciendo las compras en el mercado.

Al verlo, Kaoru sintió que se habría un hoyo bajo sus pies. Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos pero haciendo un esfuerzo se las aguantó y siguió en lo suyo. También se aguantó las ganas de tirar todo lo que traía y abrazarlo.

Esbozó una sonrisa como pudo.

-Justo iba a tu casa para verte.- dijo Fukio radiante. A Kaoru le pareció que ese día se veía especialmente guapo pero nada de eso dijo.- ¿Por qué no fuiste a dar tu clase?-

-Kenshin está enfermo.- repuso ella.- Yahiko está trabajando donde Genzai y yo debo volver a casa de inmediato.

-¿Y qué tiene?-

-Una fuerte gripe.-

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Ya que te vi y no tengo que ir a tu casa, pienso que podria aprovechar de ir al registro civil.

La garganta de Kaoru empezó a apretarse. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Fukio que eso ya no iba? Se sintió mal. Se sintió como la peor de las basuras.

-Tenemos que hablar.- dijo ella. Fukio siguió contento pensando en sus planes.

-¿Y de qué?-

Kaoru miró a toda la gente en torno suyo. No era una buena idea hablarle allí, a la vista de la gente y esperar a que la tratara de ramera.

-De... no quiero que hablemos aquí.-

Caminaron hacia su lugar especial cerca del río y Kaoru puso especial atención en que no hubiera nadie.

-No me voy a casar contigo.- lanzó antes de arrepentirse. Era preciso quemar sus naves tras ella y dejar en claro a Fukio que lo suyo se había terminado.

Fukio la miró unos segundos tras esas palabras, completamente aturdido.

-¿Qué?- Fukio esperó una respuesta, pero ante el silencio de Kaoru, se impacientó.- ¡¿Qué dices?!

-Que terminamos.- aclaró ella con la voz quebrada.

Tomándola por los hombros, Fukio la miró intensamente, buscando en su rostro alguna señal de que aquello era una broma. Reparó entonces en las profundas ojeras de la muchacha y en la humedad de sus ojos.

-Kaoru... no puedes hacerme esto.

Como si un cuchillo se le clavara en medio del pecho, Kaoru sintió un dolor caliente y punzante cerca del corazón.

-Kaoru, explícamelo.

-No me casaré contigo.- dijo ella.- Nuestro compromiso ya no va más.

Fukio se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos.

-¡Pero por qué! No entiendo... no me cabe en la cabeza... dime, por qué ya no quieres estar conmigo. ¿Te dejo mucho tiempo sola? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? .-

-No. Quién falló fui yo.-

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció entre ambos. Sólo se escuchaba el correr del agua del río, a metros de ellos. Kaoru decidió acabar con todo eso de una vez.

-Yo... no puedo ser tu mujer.- Kaoru tomó aire sin mirar a Fukio.- Yo... yo ahora soy la mujer de Kenshin y ya no hay vuelta atrás con eso.

Fukio retrocedió un par de pasos con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿QUÉEEEEE?

Fuera de si, la respiración de Fukio se tornó entrecortada. ¿Cómo era posible?

-¡Maldito Kenshin!- explotó Fukio.- ¡Maldito sea! Debí sacarte antes de esa casa. Yo sabía que ese maldito te deseaba... ¡Yo lo sabía!... pero tú me quieres, ¿cierto?... entonces Kenshin te violó. Él te obligó, no puede haber otra posibilidad, porque siempre te ha deseado.

Kaoru, aletargada por el dolor, comenzó a prestar atención a las palabras de Fukio. ¿Que Kenshin qué? ¿La deseaba desde antes? No podía ser posible. Sintió como garras en sus hombros, las manos de Fukio, aferrándola y zamarréandola.

-¿Te violó? ¿Te violó? Maldición, ¡Dime!-

-Yo... las masitas que me dió tu madre tenían algo. Y yo comí una. Entré en calor, Kenshin estaba cerca y como pude lo seduje. -

Tras unos segundos de asimilación, Fukio no dio crédito a lo que escuchaba. Le asestó un golpe a Kaoru en la cara. Ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a culpar a mi madre de algo que tú hiciste!

-Es la verdad.- repuso ella desde el suelo.- Kenshin no quiso tocarme pero... cuando salí a la calle a buscar un hombre él decidió tomarme. Y ha sido así desde entonces.-

En medio de su rabia y su odio, Fukio entendió algo. Que Kaoru aparentemente todavía estaba en calor. La levantó con pudo y sin decir nada la besó en los labios. Pero a diferencia de otras veces, este no era un beso tierno. Era más exigente y Kaoru lo entendió cuando Fukio trató de meter la mano entre medio de su ropa.

La reacción de Kaoru fue instantánea. El empujón que le puso a Fukió lo hizo retroceder varios pasos. Entonces él volvió al ataque y Kaoru dominándose lo esperó y le puso un par de golpes con su técnica de defensa personal. Con eso Fukio quedó en el suelo.

-¡Puedes odiarme todo lo que quieras, yo no pedí esto que pasó. A mí también me cortaron mis planes de vida!.- gritó ella.- Pídele cuentas a tu madre, porque ella fue la que nos causó este daño. Yo mandé a analizar la masita y aún guardo un pedazo por si tienes algún médico que sepa analizarla para que la vea. Yo no te he mentido... pero lo cierto es que ahora yo... puedo estar embarazada de Kenshin y por eso me voy a casar con él la próxima semana. Créeme que lo siento mucho.-

Antes de estallar en llanto, Kaoru recogió sus compras y regresó a su casa. Fukio se quedó en el piso tirado, sin ánimo de levantarse y asimilando la información. No podía creerlo, no podía.

Cuando se levantó se fue al sitio donde vivía y luego a conguirse un caballo. Se iba a visitar a su madre.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kenshin al menos ya se podía levantar sin sentir que se desgarraban sus músculos y articulaciones, pero se sentía un poco inquieto. Sin duda el deseo regresaba y necesitaba aplacarlo. Desgraciadamente para él, no había preguntado a Kaoru dónde estaban las medicinas. Había decidido ponerse a dormir para no tener que molestarla más. Yahiko se había ido a pasar unos días con Genzai, quien lo invitó a quedarse en su casa.

La noche anterior había pensado que masturbándose podría calmar sus ansias, pero de poco le sirvió y el deseo regresó con más fuerza, de modo que tuvo que requerir de Kaoru. Había entrado a su cuarto y ella le preguntó qué pasaba. Él trató de explicárselo, pero se enredó de tal forma que ella se levantó y llegó hasta él.

-Tranquilo. Está bien.- le había dicho la joven. -Yo comprendo.- Murmuró mientras se abría la yukata. Él le pasó las manos por la cintura debajo de la prenda y de ahí al futón.

Kenshin odiaba lo que le pasaba. Era muy frustrante no poder dominarse y vivir gobernado por su cuerpo. Más allá de sus deseos, lo que él siempre quiso era otro tipo de relación con Kaoru, hacer las cosas de otra forma. Aún entendiendo que la culpa no era de ninguno de los dos, saber que no había nada que pudiera hacer lo molestaba profundamente. Saber que ella era infeliz por no poder seguir con sus planes de matrimonio lo molestaba en verdad. Él no quería ver lágrimas en sus ojos, sólo sonrisas.

Había logrado ubicar lo que parecía la medicina de dormir cuando sintió subir esa fiebre. Cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo un par de veces y comenzó a buscar la receta. Por un segundo, se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de tomarse la mitad del frasco y así dormir un día o dos completos. Y si moría... no se daría cuenta.

Kenshin estaba revolviendo la despensa cuando sintió a Kaoru a su espalda. Se dio la vuelta despacio y la encontró desarreglada y con una mejilla hinchada. Se acercó a ella de inmediato, mientras la joven ponía sus verduras en el mesón.

-¿Qué le pasó?

Kaoru se acercó a Kenshin y de inmediato las lágrimas empezaron a fluír. Le contó un poco qué había pasado y que ya el compromiso se había terminado.

También le contó que Fukio la había golpeado.

Kenshin sintió un deseo asesino al conocer esa información, pero la fiebre que traía empezó a subir nuevamente.

Kaoru lo percibió y se separó un poco de él para mirarlo.

-Estas acalorado...

-No lo estoy.- dijo Kenshin tratando de no mirarla.- Sólo necesito saber cuánto debo tomar de esto.- le enseñó el frasco.- Me iré a mi habitación.

-Pero Kenshin... yo te puedo ayudar. Estoy para eso.-

-Es mucho lo que la he molestado. Además usted necesita ahora ser contenida y no aprovechada por un hombre como yo.-

Cuando Kenshin llegó a la puerta, escuchó un golpe seco que lo hizo volverse. Se dio cuenta de que una de las verduras se había caido al suelo y las demás estaban peligrosamente cerca de caer del mesón. Kaoru en cambio estaba apoyada en el borde y se trataba de aflojar el obi.

Como hipnotizado, se acercó a ella.

-Usted no puede... -

-Tal vez... ahora yo necesite tanto de tí como tú de mí. Necesito que me abraces y si esta es la única forma...-

Kaoru se aferró a él cuando lo tuvo a mano, levantándose la falda y separando las piernas.

Al tocarla, Kenshin quedó inmediatamente listo para copular con ella, y así lo hizo, sin mayores preparaciones tras liberarse de la ropa necesaria. Pero su premura no tuvo nada que ver con su propio deseo, si no con algo más. Tras terminar y calmar la primera oleada de pasión, se la llevó al dormitorio.

Liberó su brazo derecho del cabestrillo y la acostó a su lado para abrazarla y acariciarle la espalda. Le acarició la línea de la cintura, y las mejillas. Le puso de tanto en tanto un beso en la punta de la nariz y prometió prepararle le baño. Le dijo que todo saldría bien, él no sabía cómo, pero que él se encargaría de retribuirle todo lo que perdió por su culpa.

Cuando el deseo regresó, Kaoru sonreía más convencida de que todo se arreglaría. Se preparó para recibirlo de nuevo pero en aquél momento notó que el cuerpo de él no ardía como otras veces. Kenshin se puso encima de ella con calma y tras adorar sus senos y su vientre, y de besarla hasta el hartazgo, la penetró. Fue infinitamente más lento que en otras ocasiones y por primera vez Kaoru no sintió dolor. Ella se movió con él hasta que culminaron y acabaron exhaustos.

Kaoru pensó por un momento en lo que dijo Genzai. Que sus tiempos estaban acoplados. Aunque ella no se lo dijo, había deseado que Kenshin moderara más su pasión, porque no estaba de ánimos... y era lo que él había hecho. La primera vez en cambio, su explosión de deseo había sido bien recibido por ella.

-¿Nos bañamos y comemos?- preguntó Kenshin. Maravillada, Kaoru contestó que no podía haber plan mejor.

Se casaron siete días después.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Fin acto 3

Sin salida.

Notas de autor.

Hola!

Por estos días están dando en mi país la teleserie "Corazón Salvaje". La primera vez que la emitieron no pude verla y ahora que tengo tiempo le eché un vistazo. Luego de reflexionar, decidí ver la versión del año 93 que vi cuando niña y en eso estoy, en el capítulo 23 y me encanta la química de Edith y Eduardo Palomo. Aún soñé viendo esas maravillosas escenas y esas actuaciones dignas de merecer premios y más premios.

En fin... sigamos con el fic.

Luego de pensarlo un poco, decidí casar de una vez a la pareja, después de todo no veo por qué el final de las historias de amor sea en la boda. Eso no nos deja esperanzas a quienes llevamos una relación. Fukio anda en lo suyo y la próxima semana sabremos más de él y qué es lo que descubrirá de su mamá, y desde luego, cómo se tomará el matrimonio de Kenshin con Kaoru.

Es eso lo único que les puedo comentar.

Les dejo un beso, e infinitas gracias a quienes me han escrito y me han animado. Un abrazo a todas y todos.

Blankaoru.


	4. Sin Rencor

**Cuando llegues a Amarme**

**Acto cuatro**

**Sin rencor**

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Fukio no se perdía detalle de Kaoru mientras hacía su demostración. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Simplemente no podía.

Podía adivinar la forma de sus senos debajo de las vendas y la ropa. La redondez de su trasero, la estrechez en la cintura que el traje no podía disimular.

La energía que ponía en cada golpe. La suavidad de su mejilla, el calor de su piel y la forma perfecta en que cabía entre sus brazos.

Le dolía en el alma, en el cuerpo, en cada célula no poder acercarse a ella nunca más. Se había ilusionado con hacerla su mujer y tenerla como compañera de vida. Y ya nada de eso podía ser. La amaba con todo, pero cuando ella le argumentó el por qué del final, sin saberlo le dio la mejor excusa para que él decidiera esforzarse rabiosamente en dejarla de amar.

Había sido de otro.

Le hervía la sangre al pensar que Kenshin la había desnudado y le había quitado la virginidad. Le obsesionaba la idea de que ella se lo hubiera permitido y que le hubiera gustado. Eso lo volvía loco. Pero como fuere, Fukio tenía su educación, sus ideas del mundo y por ello no podía permitirse amar a una mujer para quien él no fuera su primer hombre.

Aunque Kaoru le hubiera dicho que se trataba de una violación y hubiera querido seguir con él, Fukio sabía que la hubiera rechazado. Tal vez por eso se sentía aliviado en cierto modo al haber sido él quien fue orillado a apartarse.

-Sensei Ishida, nos complacería... - comenzó el señor Maekawa para invitarlo a mostrar un movimiento en especial, llamando su atención. Kaoru ya se había despedido y estaba en su lugar, mirando todo atentamente.

Fukio tomó su boken e hizo una par de movimientos simples y poco a poco subió su intensidad. No la delataría. No diría a nadie nunca que Kaoru Kamiya había sido de otro antes de casarse. Nunca se pondría en evidencia frente al resto como el hombre que fue botado poco antes de llegar al altar por una infiel y descartaba la posibilidad de vengarse echando a correr un rumor. Lo único que le quedaba ahora era resguardar la poca dignidad que le había quedado y esforzarse por seguir un camino recto, si acaso ello le servía de algo para mejorar su suerte.

Se la arrancaría, así tuviera que quitar piel y sangre y huesos de su cuerpo.

La miró con desprecio al ejecutar el último golpe. No se engañaba pensando en

que el amor pasaría de un día para otro. No sería fácil, pero debía aferrarse a su empeño.

Al terminar la jornada, se despidieron como dos perfectos compañeros de trabajo y nada más. El señor Maekawa se acercó a ella y le hizo una seña a Fukio para que se quedara.

-Mañana es tu matrimonio. Disfrútalo. No es necesario que vengas la próxima semana.

Fukio apretó los puños. Debió haber sido SU matrimonio con ella.

-Gracias, señor Maekawa. ¿Vendrá, cierto?- dijo Kaoru tratando de que su voz no temblara delante de Fukio.

-Por supuesto, Kaoru. Supongo que Fukio también está invitado.

Tímidamente, Kaoru miró a Fukio. Este fingió una enorme sonrisa y contestó por ella.

-Me había invitado, pero le dije que no podía ir por compromisos previos. De todas maneras eso se canceló ayer, asi que si todavía estoy invitado, me gustaría ir con una amiga.

El señor Maekawa rió con la idea y le palmeó el hombro.

-Que afortunado eres de acompañarte de una joven. Kaoru, entonces el puede ir, no?

-Desde luego. Te esperamos mañana en el dojo. Por favor, no faltes.- dijo ella inclinándose educadamente y señalando la hora.

-Allí estaré.- dijo Fukio al despedirse y salir a la calle.

Su cuerpo se derretía de ganas de volver sobre sus huellas y pedirle a Kaoru que acabara con ese martirio y que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero de algún modo se dio el coraje para seguir sin volver a mirar atrás.

Al llegar a su cuarto fue a hablar entonces con Akane, la hija de la dueña del sitio que alquilaba. Muchas veces le llevó la comida cuando él lo solicitó y a veces conversaban algunas cosas. Era inteligente y divertida y tal vez quisiera acompañarlo. Estaba bien. No cobraría venganza contra Kaoru, pero sentía deseos de al menos causarle algún dolor mediante los celos.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Rika Ishida regresó de su viaje a Nagano y preguntó a su marido cómo andaban las cosas. Su marido le comentó con pesar que el compromiso de su hijo ya no iba más.

-Era tan linda y tan joven. Me gustaba... pero no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Y te dijo Fukio qué fue lo que pasó?.- inquirió ella.

-Nada. Se cerró como ostra. Me siento preocupado... estaba tan triste.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes. Un día piensan algo y luego hacen otra cosa. Tal vez sería bueno que Fukio busque a alguien más cerca de su edad y su círculo en vez de seguir intentando con jovencitas.-

El señor Ishida recordó a una muchacha del pueblo, hijo de uno de sus clientes del mercado, por quien Fukio se sintió atraído. Incluso se las presentó. A él le gustaba, porque era una niña trabajadora, limpia y bonita, pero de un momento a otro todo terminó.

Suspiró por la mala suerte de su hijo segundo. Al primer hijo no le había ido mejor y seguía soltero. A veces se impacientaba al ver que pasaban los años y no nacía su descendencia para morir tranquilo.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Los preparativos se hicieron de forma apresurada, pero al menos el vestido de novia de Kaoru ya estaba. Sobre Kenshin no era posible hacer un traje de novio para él en tan poco tiempo, por lo que no se molestó cuando Kaoru le sugirió usar el que había llevado su padre 20 años atrás. El traje había sido cuidadosamente guardado y luego de lavarlo un poco para quitarle un poco de olor que tenía, quedó impecable y sólo hubo que acortarlo y actualizarlo un poco.

Tras salir del dojo Maekawa, Kaoru había ido a buscar el traje de Kenshin donde la costurera. No podía quitar de su mente la encerrona que le hizo Fukio para orillarla a invitarlo a su matrimonio. ¿Era adecuado que lo hiciera? Después de todo era su compañero de trabajo y estaba bien que asistiera, pero antes que eso fue su novio. Un novio oculto...

No era justo. Ella sabía que la situación no lo era para Fukio. Kaoru no era indiferente a su dolor y se sentía mal por eso. No sabía cómo debía disculparse por lo que había pasado Quería hacer algo por él que lo compensara, quería volver atras...

Pero eso significaria dejar solo a Kenshin y ella no podía...

Tenía que concentrarse en el matrimonio. Tenía que contarle a Kenshin lo de la invitación y eso le daba un poco de miedo. Quizá Kenshin se pudiera enojar.

Kenshin.

En un instante evocó sus labios presionando los de ella. Se sacudió la cabeza al sentirse culpable por disfrutar de un recuerdo mientras Fukio sufría y siguió hacia el dojo Kamiya.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Tras una convivencia de varios meses, el matrimonio de Kenshin Himura y Kaoru Kamiya se realizó de manera sencilla y se festejó de modo más bien austero, con pocos invitados, pero lejos de incitar las habladurías, no fue de extrañar.

Todos los vecinos sabían de los destrozos sufridos por el dojo Kamiya en el último medio año y sabían que costear las reparaciones -que aún no acababan del todo- demandaba mucho dinero.

Y por lo mismo, a nadie le extrañó que unieran sus vidas de un modo que pareció apurado.

-Tal vez se aburrieron de juntar el dinero y se quisieron casar de una vez, sin importarles nada.- dijo alguien en el mercado.

-Yo sabía que esto sucedería. Siempre se les vio contentos cuando andaban juntos.

No faltó quien viera en esto el fin de una fabulosa historia de amor, sublime e inspiradora, de un hombre con un pasado tenebroso, acogido por una inocente joven. Por alguna razón, lejos de haber una condena hacia ellos, quienes se enteraron del enlace mostraron su agrado con la idea, por lo que su historia se contaba con un dejo de admiración.

Y en verdad, nunca nadie se enteró de la otra arista de la historia. Kaoru y Fukio realmente se cuidaron mucho de dejar entrever su relación delante de los demás. No permitieron que ni sus jefes ni sus alumnos se dieran cuenta. Tampoco Kaoru le contó a Tae, sabiendo que sin mala intención se le podía escapar esa información frente a otra persona. Sólo lo sabían ella, Kenshin, Yahiko y el doctor Genzai. Y Misao, una amiga de Kyoto, a quien le contó una noche que compartían secretos de chicas.

Por eso a nadie le sorprendió, del círculo cercano a Kaoru, que ella se casara con Kenshin y dada su buena química con él, confesaron que lo veían venir. Por su parte, Yahiko si estaba extrañado con el anuncio, especialmente porque por ser el más cercano a Kaoru, conocía los sentimientos que ella tenía por su ex novio y le parecía raro que Kenshin, quien siempre defendió el derecho de Kaoru de proseguir con su vida sin interferencias, se arrepintiera de ello, aunque tal vez la fecha cercana a la boda de Kaoru y Fukio le hubiera hecho entrar en razón y confesarle de una vez lo que sentía. A Yahiko todo eso le parecía raro, pero a decir verdad, le gustaba más la idea de Kaoru uniendo su vida a Kenshin.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Afortunadamente para Kaoru, pudo disfrutar enormemente su casamiento gracias a sus amigos y sobre todo a Kenshin que simplemente fue un ángel con ella y que estaba especialmente contento porque Genzai le retiró el cabestrillo.

Fukio también se portó bien en la fiesta, bastante alegre y encantador. Su amiga era realmente bonita, una de las pocas mujeres que podría competir con Megumi y Kaoru tuvo un sentimiento de molestia aunque también de alivio. Deseó que Akane fuera capaz de alegrarle la vida a Fukio.

Necesitaba que Fukio fuera feliz. Tal vez así dejaría de sentirse tan mal.

Se sacudió un poco la cabeza. Eso estaba mal. Ella no podía pensar en eso. Era su fiesta de matrimonio. Estaba casada con Kenshin. Era un compromiso para siempre y debía reflexionar sobre el mejor modo de llevar esa nueva vida. Ahora Kenshin, su amigo y protector era su esposo.

Su esposo... el hombre, el único hombre del que sería mujer.

Le debía la vida de tantas maneras... asi como la culpa la dominaba hacia Fukio, el agradecimiento lo era hacia Kenshin. Sabía que si se volviera a dar la situación, ella no dudaría en hacer lo mismo. Ella no dudaría en hacer lo posible por procurar su tranquilidad y su paz, por mantenerlo en el dojo.

Mirando a Fukio reír al otro lado de la habitación con Akane, Kaoru suspiró.

Su culpa no era por haber terminado el compromiso. En realidad eso la alivió.

Su culpa era por no haber tenido el tiempo necesario de terminar con Fukio de manera distinta.

En medio de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada al grupo donde estaba el novio.

Se encontró a Kenshin riendo con Genzai y un par de amigos. Entonces él la miró, con la sonrisa aún en la cara. Kaoru sintió un golpe en el pecho cuando sus ojos se encontraron y sin perder el contacto visual él bajó ligeramente la cabeza.

La necesitaba.

El pulso de Kaoru se aceleró por anticipado. Sabía lo que venía y no podia decir que le disgustara. Esa idea la sorprendió y sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente.

Kenshin se acercó tranquilo hacia ella y le tomó las manos con delicadeza para poner un beso en ellas. Se tomó su tiempo para hablarle quedo.

-La espero.

Siguió de largo hacia el dormitorio y Kaoru se quedó plantada en su sitio, sin saber qué pensar. ¿Kenshin siempre había sido tan cautivante o lo estaba haciendo a propósito? Su pulso no se normalizaba y se tuvo que dar palmaditas en las mejillas cuando apareció una de sus amigas para llevarla a la fiesta de regreso.

No se había dado cuenta de que Fukio observó todo atento y nunca lo supo. Siguió festejando mientras él tomó de una mano a Akane y se largó de allí con dirección al cuarto que alquilaba.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

La noche de bodas no tuvo mucho misterio que desvelar en el plano íntimo, aunque Kenshin tuvo que aguantarse muchísimo para tratar de cumplir con algunos rituales necesarios antes de llevarla a la cama. Él intentó hacerlo lo mejor posible con todo su corazón, pero al verlo sudar y temblar Kaoru se acercó y permitió que la tomara. Él le prometió, al terminar, que algún día él le compensaría esa noche perdida que debió ser tan especial.

Tras eso, se pusieron a conversar de su fiesta y sus amigos, y a compartir las cosas que cada uno había averiguado de ellos por separado. Kaoru se maravilló de estar pasando un rato tan divertido con él, pero bajó la temperatura y ella comentó que faltaba un cobertor.

Kenshin se levantó a buscarlo al armario y Kaoru se sobrecogió al ver las cicatrices de su cuerpo a pesar que las conocía. Hubo varias que se ganó por causa de ella, aunque la que le dio más pavor fue la cicatriz en el hombro, donde faltaba un pedazo. Según Sanosuke le contó en su momento, era producto de una feroz mordida de Makoto Shishio. Kaoru sólo pensó en compensar esos dolores de alguna manera y fue un sentimiento tan verdadero en ese momento, que comprendió algo de suma importancia para ella: Quería ver las sonrisas en Kenshin. Quería causar las sonrisas en Kenshin. Quería mantener las sonrisas en él.

Quería hacerlo feliz.

Desvió la mirada al entender algo que nunca se le ocurrió semejante cosa con Fukio y repentinamente confundida se sobresaltó cuando Kenshin puso el cobertor sobre el futón y se sentó a su lado.

-Así estará mejor, señorita Kaoru.

Kaoru sonrió, a la par que se levantaba por unos segundos para ponerse la yukata. Hacía frío. Kenshin hizo lo propio.

-Kenshin, ya estamos casados. No puedes llamarme "Señorita Kaoru". Es un poco raro, ¿no crees?. No me sentiré tu esposa si lo haces.

-¿Oro?... ¿Y cómo podría decirle?... hem... "Mi Señora Kaoru".-

Ante un apelativo tan pomposo, Kaoru soltó la carcajada.

-¡No puedes hacer eso! Sólo dime Kaoru... o "querida"... o "cariño", como hacen los demás.

-Mi amor...- dijo Kenshin y Kaoru sintió su piel erizarse.- Cariño... Suenan bien. Pero decir "Kaoru" es hermoso.

El corazón de Kaoru volvió a tomar un ritmo nuevo y ella se preguntó si Kenshin siempre había sido así y por qué ella no se había dado cuenta.

Kenshin la miró unos momentos de modo intenso y le tomó una mano. Ella sintió su palma un poco húmeda pero al mirarlo, Kaoru supo que no estaba en calor.

-Estoy un poco nervioso.- dijo él. - Me sudan las manos.

¿Nervioso? Kaoru lo miró con mayor atención. No era posible. Él era siempre tan seguro, tan fuerte... Repentinamente ella lo notó incómodo.

-El último tiempo... todo esto se ha tratado de mi. De mi... de mi necesidad. Y usted ha sido tan amable conmigo al consentir que yo... yo... - Kenshin la miró y bajó luego la vista, avergonzado, derritiendo el corazón de la muchacha.- No es fácil decir esto, pero... yo nunca he estado de acuerdo con este trato... no es fácil para mí recibir tanto sin sentir que debería... de algún modo... compensar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Desde hoy en adelante seremos esposos. Lo que ha venido pasando entre nosotros será parte de nuestro cotidiano. Yo... sólo he exigido y poco le he dado. He satisfecho mi cuerpo una y otra vez mediante el suyo. Mi condición está mejorando, ya pronto el deseo no me dominará como ahora, entonces podré tener cuidado con usted, ser más suave. Pero yo admito que soy torpe...

Kaoru notó la profunda incomodidad de Kenshin y el temblor de su cuerpo debido a los nervios. Cambió su semblante preocupado por una sonrisa para animarlo a continuar.

-Yo no sé como dar amor. Yo no sé dar placer. Yo no sé acariciar...

¿Que no sabía? Por Kami... Kenshin no sabía lo que decía. Eso pensó la joven.

-No estás tan mal, si me preguntas.

Con ese simple comentario la tensión se aflojó y Kenshin prosiguió.

-Sólo quiero retribuir lo que usted me ha dado. Aceptarme en este dojo fue un regalo demasiado grande para un hombre como yo. Pero haberme ayudado como lo hizo en estos días, dejando todo atrás... no existe una palabra o una frase que logre expresar lo agradecido que estoy de todo eso. Ahora usted es mi mujer, y yo soy su hombre. La cuidaré y mimaré con todo. Nunca se arrepentirá de este matrimonio.

Kaoru sintió deseos de acercarse y tocarle la cara, pero se contuvo.

-Tal vez mereces más de lo que piensas. Tal vez yo no sea el tipo de mujer que hubieras querido como esposa, pero ya estamos en esto y no te mentiré diciendo que esto es lo que yo quería desde el principio, pero no puedo decir que esto me desagrade del todo. No me veas como alguien que está haciendo un sacrificio, porque contigo ha sido fácil tomar este camino.

Un bostezo escapó de sus labios y Kenshin, emocionado, sugirió dormir aunque no tenía sueño. Después de todo le había dado mucha guerra a Kaoru en las últimas noches y quería que descansara. Ella estuvo de acuerdo y él apagó la lamparita para recibirla sobre su brazo. Pero ella no se quedó dormida de inmediato. Con sus labios rozó la piel del cuello de su esposo y pensó en lo suave que era.

-No es bueno jugar con fuego cuando ha dicho que quiere dormir.- dijo él ronco.

Kaoru no dijo nada, pero permaneció con los labios sobre el cuello masculino y puso un beso en él. Lo sintió tomar aire y de pronto ella sintió la necesidad de ser tocada por él.

Quería que pusiera su mano dentro de la yukata y le acariciara un seno. Que acariciara su intimidad para luego penetrarla.

Su necesidad le quitó el sueño por completo y su cuerpo se puso alerta ante lo que pudiera pasar. Entonces, tras lo que le pareció una eternidad, Kenshin se movió y acarició sus senos sobre la ropa. Luego se inclinó sobre ella para humedecer la yukata sobre el pezón con su lengua.

Un gemido se escapó de la garganta femenina y él retiró la tela que lo separaba del seno.

-¿Quiere esto?

-Si.- dijo ella débilmente.

Sonriendo satisfecho, como nunca antes en su vida, Kenshin se colocó sobre ella con deliberada lentitud.

-Entonces lo tendrá.-

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

La carta de Megumi llegó al día siguiente del matrimonio. Anunciaba su visita y Kenshin y Kaoru la recibieron con alegría unos días después. Se instaló junto a Genzai y les preparó golosinas para agazajarlos, aunque también reclamó por la premura de su matrimonio.

-No tuve tiempo de derivar a mis pacientes ni organizar las consultas. Me hubiera gustado acompañarlos. Y Ken-san, si esta "niñita" te aburre, puedes dejarla y venirte conmigo.

Después de semejante comentario, Kenshin recibió su primer golpe de casado.

También llegó carta de Misaoa anunciando visita para unas semanas después, porque estaba en un caso del que no podía hablar pero que era sumamente emocionante. Al parecer todo estaba calmo, pero el fantasma de Fukio rondaba el corazón de Kaoru.

Una tarde, ella pasó a saludar al señor Maekawa, quien le comentó que el maestro Ishida estaba de novio con la jovencita a la que llevó al matrimonio y que además la inscribió como alumna de Kaoru, ya que como maestro él no la podía enseñar por su relación.

Le gustaba la idea, pero por otra parte pensó que los sentimientos de Fukio no eran tan fuertes como decía. Molesta con eso, se fue a la casa.

Kenshin, ya sintiéndose mejor, estaba picando leña cuando ella entró hecha una furia.

Se tomaba la frente con una mano, paseando por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado.

-La inscribió como alumna. El muy desgraciado la inscribió como alumna.-

Kenshin la escuchó al entrar. Con mucho tacto preguntó a quíen se inscribió como alumna.

-A Akane, por supuesto. ! La inscribió en mí grupo! Y ella... ¡ahora son novios!-

Kenshin no sabía cómo tranquilizarla. Ni cómo dominarse él ante lo que le pareció un ataque de celos por otro hombre. Le ofreció prepararle el baño pero ella no quiso.

-Necesito salir a caminar. No... mejor aún. Estaré en el dojo. Entrenaré.

-Pero la comida está lista. Sería bueno que primero se alimentara.-

-No puedo. No quiero comer.

Kenshin exhaló aire.

-Por favor, coma. Me siento mal por tener que tirar el pescado y las verduras cocidas.

-Pues cocina sólo para tí de ahora en más.-

-No puedo hacerlo. Usted es mi esposa, debo cocinar pensando en los dos.

-Pero yo no te lo pido.

Kenshin contó hasta tres. ¿Cómo razonar con ella?

-Si tanto le importa Fukio, haremos lo siguiente: En unos meses nos separaremos y me marcharé, que era mi plan original y su buen nombre no se vea perjudicado y en un mes, acaso dos más, usted se verá libre de mí y podrá buscar a Fukio.

Kaoru lo miró y por un momento se sintió una rata. Y luego se molestó por ser tan rata y molestar a Kenshin. Él no se merecía eso. Él no se merecía estar con una mujer tan confundida como ella. Quería llorar y comer dulces... pero sobre todo llorar.

-Acabemos con esto de una vez. Cuando te calientes de nuevo, métete con la primera mujer que veas y así nos separamos de una vez... - dijo furiosa.

Ante esas palabras, Kenshin levantó la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos no la miraban con el brillo acerado de la rabia como Fukio lo hacía. Lo hacía con la sombra del más profundo dolor.

-¿De verdad quiere eso?

Como un flecha atravesando su corazón, Kaoru se sintió sorprendida con la fuerza de un sentimiento doloroso y desgarrador en su pecho. Salió corriendo de la habitación al sentir una rabia aún más inmensa que todas las anteriores, ante la idea de Kenshin metiéndose con otra y nuevamente contra ella misma por hacerle daño. Las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos y en su carrera siguió hacia el río, aunque en dirección contraria a donde tenía su punto de encuentro con Fukio.

Estaba confusa, enfadada... no sabía qué debía sentir. Pero se sentía fatal.

Luego de estar alrededor de hora y media tirando piedras al agua, pudo calmarse.

Ya se había casado. No había nada que hacer. Podía estar esperando al hijo de Kenshin y eso sería el sello definitivo sobre su matrimonio. Fukio al parecer ya tenía una novia, no valía la pena seguir rabiando por cosas que estaba fuera de su alcance resolver. Pero tampoco estaba segura de estar celosa. Era algo más... algo que no podía explicar. Tenía la sensación de que si Fukio nunca la quiso realmente, ella sólo había perdido su tiempo en vez de dedicárselo a...

Se limpió un poco la cara y pasó de largo de su casa para comprar golosinas. Le pediría una disculpa a Kenshin y ella le pondría ganas a su matrimonio. Un hombre como Kenshin tenía todo para hacer feliz a una mujer, no sólo en el futón. Su forma de ser era tan atrayente...

Pensaba en eso cuando la chica que le vendió los pasteles preguntó por el pelirrojo.

-El señor del dojo Kamiya. Hace tiempo que no lo veo. ¿Cómo está su salud? Él siempre venía por aquí y llevaba pasteles.

Si, Kaoru lo sabía, porque eran pasteles para ella. Y desde que había tomado la droga, él mismo decidió no salir de la casa para no hacer daño a nadie, eventualmente.

-Él está muy bien. Con un poco de gripe.-

-Oh. Espero que se recupere luego y que regrese pronto por aquí.

Kaoru notó un leve rubor en las mejillas de la muchacha, que debía ser unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella. Tuvo el extraño sentimiento de dejar las cosas en claro, con sutileza, desde luego.

-Muchas gracias.- dijo al recibir sus pasteles.- Le daré a mi esposo sus deseos de pronta recuperación.

El leve rubor se convirtió en un rojo intenso en la cara de la muchacha y Kaoru satisfecha salió del lugar, mientras escuchaba un "no sabía que era casado. Qué estúpida soy"

Ya con los pasteles en las manos y el esposo en casa, Kaoru se volvió a reprender por tonta ypor hacer enfadar a Kenshin y de pronto tuvo algo nuevo en que pensar. No era ella solamente quien encontraba atrayente a Kenshin. Megumi y la muchacha de la pasteleria también y eso le disgustaba. Al abrir el portón tuvo una extraña sensación y encontró unas bolsas en el suelo. Había alguien, pero ¿dónde?

Con sorpresa vio salir a Megumi de su dormitorio, con su yukata encima.

-¿Pero qué...?-

Sonrojada, la hermosa Megumi se la quedó mirando mientras miles de imágenes de Kenshin apasionado con ella pasaban por su mente.

-Ken-san es fabuloso. Simplemente fabuloso.

-¿Qué?... Pero... - Kaoru apenas se dominaba.

Megumi se acercó a ella y la saludó.

-Genzai me pidió que les trajera medicina.

Kaoru miró a Megumi sin saber qué pensar. ¿Sería Megumi capaz de acostarse con Kenshin aún sabiendo que estaba casado? ¿Y si ya lo había hecho?

-¿Q-qué le pasó a tu ropa?

-Ah... esto... fue un poco raro, ¡pero eres tan desordenada! Fui a sacar algo del estante de arriba y se volcó soya sobre mi kimono. Disculpa que haya ido a tomar tu yukata, pero es que Kenshin desapareció y no pudo ayudarme!

-Kenshin...

-Estaba un poco raro. No sé, lo tienes enfermo, al pobre, porque tenía fiebre y temblores. Aunque me acerqué a él me trató muy mal, incluso me empujó y se perdió de aquí. Pensaba hacer un tranquilizante para él, pero me pasó esto, además no lo volví a ver. Estoy pensando que mejor para mí que se haya casado contigo.

Un poco aturdida por la información, Kaoru le recomendó a Megumi darles un tiempo a solas o regresar al día siguiente. Y que se pusiera uno de sus kimonos.

-¿Por qué no me puedo quedar? ¿Le pasa algo a Ken-san?

Sin escucharla, Kaoru pensó en Kenshin. ¿Dónde podía estar? Estaba en calor y necesitaba ser contenido o los dolores serían insoportables al día siguiente y ella no quería que él sufriera.

-Te contaré todo más tarde.- le dijo Kaoru, saliendo a buscar a su marido. Por su cara, Megumi entendió que lo mejor sería no inmiscuirse de momento, tomar el kimono y marcharse.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kaoru llegó a la calle y miró para ambos lados, si es que distingía la silueta de Kenshin. Pero no vio nada. Iba a decidir qué dirección seguir cuando pensó en el dojo y tras registrarlo, llegó a la bodega.

Envuelto en un cobertor, encogido y aferrándose a los bordes de la prenda con fuerza, Kenshin estaba en un rincón, diente con diente chocando. Su piel estaba húmeda, así como su ropa. Pero además, su piel ardía.

Kaoru le apartó un mechón mojado de pelo de la frente y se acercó a él.

-Tranquilo... tranquilo...- le dijo con voz suave.- Ya estoy aquí.-

-¿Megumi?

-Preocupada por tí. Pero bien.

Kenshin se levantó lentamente, ayudado por Kaoru. Las rodillas le dolían, y los muslos. Llevaba mucho tiempo allí metido, conteniéndose.

Caminó un par de pasos y Kaoru le dijo al oído:

-Podemos hacerlo aquí. Nadie nos molestará. Será mejor.

Algo en su forma de decirlo, tal vez el tono ronco y sensual de su voz dejó a Kenshin listo para tomarla. Sin embargo la rigidez en sus piernas lo molestó al punto que dejó entrever el dolor en su cara. Kaoru lo recostó en un viejo futón que encontró por ahí.

-¿Crees que funcione si me pongo sobre tí?

Kenshin casi no pudo respirar con la idea. Asintió pasando saliva. Y más saliva. Estaba erecto en plenitud.

Kaoru se quitó la ropa necesaria y se colocó sobre él. No estaba muy segura sobre el modo en el qué debía ponerse, así que se movió un poco buscando la mejor posición.

Se deslizó sobre su miembro erecto y Kenshin la tomó por las caderas para bajarla con más velocidad. Entonces a Kaoru se le ocurrió algo y no se dejó dominar.

-Antes de seguir... me siento mal por mi reacción de esta tarde. En realidad... no quería molestarte, ni lastimarte. La verdad ni yo me entiendo. ¿Me perdonas?

Kenshin sentía la punta de su miembro dentro de ella y necesitaba urgentemente que se deslizara completamente. ¿Y a ella se le ocurría conversar?

-No hay nada que perdonar.- dijo entre jadeos.

Kaoru bajó y luego regresó al punto de inicio. Kenshin gimió.

-En realidad, no quiero que hagas esto con ninguna otra mujer. ¿Tocaste a Megumi?

-No lo hice.- respondió con prontitud. Kaoru bajó y subió nuevamente.

-¿Quisiste hacerlo?- preguntó Kaoru extasiada con el nuevo juego que había descubierto.

Kenshin arqueó la espalda y movió la cabeza hacia atrás.

-No.

-La verdad... -dijo Kaoru amenazante.

Kenshin respiró fatigado.

-Si la desee, pero no pude tocarla...-

Kaoru bajó y subió un par de veces. Megumi no dijo nada de Kenshin acosándola y entonces se le ocurrió una pregunta.

-¿Y por qué conmigo no pudiste controlarte después de la primera noche?

-No puedo con usted. Lo que siento es muy fuerte... Kaoru...

La voz ahogada de Kenshin le indicó a la joven que estaba llegando al límite de su resistencia. Kenshin la necesitaba ahora.

-¿Me deseabas antes de ese día?.- Preguntó al recordar algo que le gritó Fukio cuando lo terminó en el río.

-Si. La deseaba. La deseaba mucho.- dijo él con fiereza, la paciencia perdida, imprimiendo fuerza en las caderas de Kaoru y obligándola a bajar y a subir, esta vez al ritmo que él impuso. La joven se dejó llevar, estimulada ante la idea repentina de haber sido deseada por Kenshin desde antes en secreto.

Bajó a sus labios para besarlo y preguntar desde cuándo. Se quedó de piedra cuando escuchó:

-Desde que la vi por primera vez.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Acto cuatro

Sin rencor

Abril 29, 2015

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Por fin un capítulo nuevo terminado. Ya se casaron y Fukio aún no habla con su madre. Y en realidad todos han estado demasiado ocupados casándose y tratando de hacer lo que deben hacer.

Disculpenme por no haber respondidos sus reviews, pero en el lugar al que fui el internet es sumamente débil. Me pondré al día en el próximo día.

Hace pocos días anduve por los sures con mi esposo, visitando a la abuela. Ustedes entenderán que tras 8 años de matrimonio, viajando dentro de la cabina de un auto los dos solos ya no hay muchos temas que tratar sin repetirse. Asi que se me ocurrió la idea de contarle al Rober la historia de las masitas nuevamente, a ver si podía darme alguna opinión para seguirla. Él sólo pidio que la madre de Fukio tenga un castigo ejemplar y cruel, porque ahora mi esposo maneja información que a ustedes les llegará en el próximo capítulo.

Entonces, tras varias horas de viaje, llegamos a nuestro hogar y tocó la hora de dormir. Estaba leyendo cuando llegó Rober al dormitorio diciendo algo de haberse comido unas masitas y que necesitaba ayuda. Entre reir y golpearlo creo que hice algo de ambas y luego... bueno, lo tuve que ayudar. Asi son los esposos. Se brindan apoyo mutuo.

Un beso gigante a todas. Nos leemos.

Blankiss.


	5. Sin Barreras

Cuando llegues a Amarme

Acto cinco

Sin Barreras

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Megumi se fue discretamente del hogar de los Himura y dejó una nota anunciando su próxima visita. Mientras Kaoru leía, Kenshin pasó de largo al cuarto de baño para asearse.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, verse forzado a revelar sus sentimientos del modo en que sucedió le hizo sentirse sumamente expuesto y vulnerable como nunca antes con ella. Más desnudo de lo que ya había estado. Necesitaba rearmarse de alguna manera y mientras lavaba su cuerpo lo consiguió un poco entre los jabones y la tina con agua caliente.

Poco a poco el dolor de las piernas y las rodillas fue cediendo al calor. Se quedó más tiempo del necesario, y al secarse lo hizo con calma. Al salir del baño intentó no demostrar que estaba afectado cuando se encontró a Kaoru preparando té.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Si. Muchas gracias.

-Traes el cabello húmedo. Te puedo ayudar a secarlo cuando terminemos.

-No, gracias. Lo secaré yo.

Kaoru bajó la mirada.

-Está bien.

La joven le pasó una taza y un platito con pastel con la esperanza de que eso lo agradara. Cuando Kenshin recibió estas cosas rozó su mano y al mirarla a los ojos reparó en que Kaoru no estaba bien.

-Perdona mi reacción, Kenshin. Yo no lo sabía. De verdad. No...

Él la miró de soslayo, pero no dejó entrever que pensaba.

-Yo no quería que te sintieras mal. He sido torpe y fastidiosa todo este día y yo no soy así... no quiero ser así contigo, de verdad. Y si de verdad... de verdad me... te gusté desde antes... por Kami, todo esto con Fukio... no sé qué decir.

Kaoru se quedó en silencio, al no poder hilvanar una frase que ella sintiera ayudara en la situación. Se sentía especialmente tonta... se sentía mal al pensar que Kenshin pudo haber sufrido en el pasado por su culpa.

Al terminar de comer, Kenshin se levantó y se dirigió al dormitorio. Se secó como pudo el cabello y estiró el futón de matrimonio. Se acostó mientras Kaoru lavaba y ponía orden en su cocina.

Cuando ella llegó, se encontró a Kenshin dormido. Se acostó a su lado con cuidado de no despertarlo para no hacerlo enfadar más, apagó la lamparita y se tapó hasta la barbilla. Kenshin se movió, acostándose de lado y dándole la espalda. Supo entonces que estaba despierto.

Un dolor desconocido y profundo se abrió paso por el pecho al corazón de la muchacha. Repasó en su mente una y otra vez el momento en que Kenshin le dijo que la había deseado desde el momento de verla y ella había dejado de moverse por la impresión. Había murmurado un "no puede ser" y cuando intentó bajarse de él, Kenshin la sostuvo y le pidió que no todavía.

¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir? Ella obedeció y siguió hasta cuando él quiso y ahora no le hablaba. Quizá se había enojado porque ella lo chantajeó con el sexo para sonsacarle cosas. ¿Eso podía lastimarlo? Era un hombre muy reservado, sin duda, no debía ser fácil tocar algunos temas. Aún recordaba lo agotado que quedó tras hablarle de Tomoe.

Ella había querido jugar y todo salió mal. Se acercó al cuerpo de Kenshin y con sus pies tocó los de él. Estaba tan calentito, pero no se atrevió a más y de pronto, él rompió el contacto.

Pensó en irse de la pieza a dormir en la habitación del lado, pero prefirió acomodarse en la orilla del futón, donde sus pies no pudieran tocar a Kenshin, dándole la espalda, y donde las lágrimas se deslizaron por su sien hasta que se quedó dormida.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kenshin se despertó temprano, aunque no tanto como Kaoru. Ella no estaba en el futón.

Cuando la buscó por la casa y no la encontró, pensó que algo andaba mal y al salir a la calle la divisó regresando al parecer de unas compras.

La esperó en el portón y le dio la bienvenida. Kaoru asintió con una sonrisa queda y siguió de largo para guardar sus cosas. Kenshin la siguió.

-¿Y eso?

-Algo mío. ¿Puedes empezar con el desayuno? Yo te alcanzo enseguida.

A Kenshin no le gustó que Kaoru le ocultara cosas. Pero no le quedó otra que ir a la cocina. Cuando ella le dio alcance se puso a picar algunas verduras mientras él preparaba arroz. Pero además, ella preparó una infusión aromática que tomó al terminar de comer. Se levantó y se fue al dormitorio donde se cambió de ropa y se metió al futón.

-¿Le pasa algo?- preguntó Kenshin al verla arropándose con los cobertores. Ella lo miró un segundo y bajó de inmediato la vista.

-Dormí un poco mal anoche. Tengo sueño. Déjame a solas, no te preocupes. Me levantaré al mediodía.

Kenshin hizo caso y salió. Se ocupó en poner orden en la casa, pero una y otra vez sus pensamientos volvían a Kaoru. Tal vez estaba triste por su culpa, por no haber querido hablarle la noche anterior. Sus pies lo guiaron a la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Era correcto que entrara cuando ella le dijo que no? Estaba reflexionando sobre eso cuando escuchó algo muy leve... como un quejido.

Prestó atención. En efecto, era como un sonido de ella.

También lo había escuchado antes. Sólo que antes era un simple invitado en la casa que no se inmiscuía y ahora era el esposo y tenía más derechos. Se atrevió a entrar en el cuarto a averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-Ándate. Déjame sola.- dijo ella al sentirlo. Kenshin notó que estaba encogida dentro del futón y se acercó más hasta arrodillarse delante de ella.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ha enfermado?.

-Por favor, vete...

Él le tocó la frente y notó que no había fiebre, aunque estaba calentita por estar tapada. Reparó entonces en la extrema palidez de su rostro y si se asustó. Retiró los cobertores para sacarla de allí y llevarla al médico pero Kaoru se quejó y con un par de manotazos quedó libre de él. Entonces se arropó de nuevo y se abrazó la barriga.

-Señori... Kaoru... por favor, dígame que pasa.

Avergonzada y adolorida, la joven aguantó estoica un nuevo cólico y lo miró.

-Me está bajando la sangre. ¿Ahora te puedes ir?

-Pero... se ve muy mal.

-A veces duele mucho, no siempre es así.- dijo aguantando el dolor.- Ahora vete. Te prometo que pasará y ya no... - respiró hondo.- yo podré levantarme más tarde.

Kenshin salió al patio confundido y apenado. Él quería ayudar a Kaoru, pero ella al parecer no lo quería cerca y eso no podía soportarlo.

Vino a su mente la noche anterior. Él la evadió cuando ella quiso hablarle. ¿Se estaría vengando por eso? Haciendo memoria desde que vivía en esa casa, le pareció entender que cuando a ella le bajaba la sangre, tendía a esconderse.

-No permitiré que me haga a un lado de lo que le pasa.- se dijo, y se metió a la cocina a idear el modo de hacerse útil. Si ella estaba tan arropada, seguramente era que necesitaba calor. Le pareció notar que se abrazaba la panza... él no sabía mucho de las mujeres, sólo que les bajaba la sangre y para la gran mayoría todo parecía ir mal por unos días y se ponían muy temperamentales, enojonas, lloronas... gritonas... a veces decían una cosa y se retractaban... a veces ni ellas se entendían.

Tal como Kaoru el día anterior...

¿Acaso lo que le dijo habia sido exacerbado por el periodo que estaba iniciando? Kaoru había sido muy indulgente con él al dejarle pasar que la tomara cuando estuvo drogado y nunca hubo ningun reproche al respecto. Era muy madura para su edad. Apenas tenía 17 años.

Se puso a buscar alguna botella de cerámica que pudiera tapar mientras calentaba agua. ¿Qué sabía él de la vida a los 17 años? Sólo sabía matar y habia perdido a una persona importante... pero sus ideas del mundo y su forma de actuar eran muy diferentes a las de ahora. Era más arriesgado, más apasionado en lo que hacía... más como él veía a Kaoru. Le había tomado años dominar sus emociones para aprender a esperar, a dar siempre la respuesta correcta y el comentario acertado. Así y todo se equivocaba, como ahora, que pretendía que Kaoru con su juvetud, la tempestad del matrimonio, el compromiso roto y los cambios que le causaba la sangre al bajar, fuera serena y madura como esposa.

Se sintió mal por escudarse en su orgullo la noche anterior y no haberle hecho caso. Incluso cuando sintió que lloraba se esforzó para no conmoverse.

Puso agua hirviendo en la botella y la envolvió en varios paños hasta que ya no le molestó el calor que radiaba. Se lo llevó a Kaoru y esperó que no le lanzara nada a la cabeza cuando se acercó a ella.

Tenía la cara congestionada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No tenía ánimo ni para reclamarle, sólo lo miró.

Kenshin la destapó con cuidado. Notó las manos sobre la barriga.

-¿Duele mucho la pancita?

Kaoru sólo asintió. Entonces con cuidado él le separó las manos de su cuerpo y puso la botella envuelta sobre su vientre.

-Usted sabe mejor dónde duele. Acomódelo como quiera.-

La joven hizo caso y lo miró agradecida. Kenshin le acarició la cabeza tras volver a cubrirla.

-¿Esto le pasa siempre que baja la sangre?

-La mitad de las veces.- dijo en un tono apenas audible. Kenshin suspiró.

-¿Y cómo es que yo nunca supe de esto?

Kaoru soltó el aire fastidiada. A Kenshin le pareció simpático que se estuviera muriendo y le diera pelea.

-Es asunto de mujeres.

-Ahora es asunto mío. Yo no quiero que sufra.- dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

El calor ayudó a hacer el dolor mucho más soportable y las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Kenshin le alcanzó un pañuelo para que se limpiara la nariz.

-No es siempre. Sólo cuando la luna está creciente. No te preocupes por esto.

-¿Y le baja mucha sangre? ¿Es sólo hoy o seguirá así más tiempo?

Kaoru trató de responder las preguntas de Kenshin sin dejar entrever la verguenza que le daba, aunque él era tan suave y mostraba tanto interés que acabó sintiendo confianza.

-... y es por algunos días. Cuatro o cinco. Pero sólo duele el primer día. Y poquito el segundo.

-No puedo creer que todo este tiempo le haya pasado y yo sin enterarme.

-Pero Kenshin... esto nos pasa a todas, no tienes por qué inmiscuirte. Es natural, incluso el dolor, supongo. Sólo cuando sea vieja o me embarace la sangre no bajará.

-Es decir, que ahora usted no está embarazada.

Repentinamente, Kaoru cayó en cuenta de eso. Contrariada, bajó la mirada.

-No. No lo estoy.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kenshin dejó a Kaoru con su botella y se fue a conseguir carne de res. Prepararía una sopa especial para ella, para que repusiera fuerzas. Iba caminando a paso ligero, aunque tranquilo porque estaba seguro de poder controlar sus deseos si le llegaban en el pueblo. Todo transcurrió bien y consiguió su lista de compras a muy buen precio, incluso le regalaron una col y conversó con algunas personas.

Ya de regreso, divisó a Fukio regresando de las clases. Este se le acercó.

-Qué bien te sienta la vida de casado.

Kenshin sonrió.

-Gracias.

-A pesar de ser un mentiroso las cosas se te dan muy bien. Debes estar en el cielo por haberte quedado con mi Kaoru. Dijiste que cuidarías su felicidad y que esa era estar conmigo. ¿Qué pasó que cambiaste de idea? ¿No pudiste soportar la idea de que fuera mi esposa? ¿Tanto me envidiabas que incluso elegiste la misma semana en que yo me casaba para hacerlo con ella?

La masa de gente fue quedando atrás y Kenshin miró con calma a Fukio.

-Lamento mucho que en esta historia hayas sido perjudicado, pero nunca tuve nada contra tí.

-Claro que lo tuviste. Querías quedarte a mi novia y en cuanto pudiste, ¡te aprovechaste de ella!-

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué Kaoru no me lo contó? Sé que te aprovechaste e su ingenuidad para tenerla. Que la hiciste tu mujer y así evitaste que ella se casara conmigo.-

Kenshin pasó saliva. ¿Cómo era posible que Kaoru le haya dicho... ? Era cierto... algo le había contado un día en que llegó con la cara lastimada.

-Pero no cantes victoria. Así como ella prometió ser mía y estuvo contigo, bien puede engañarte a tí también e inventarse una historia con drogas en la comida.

-Lo de las drogas es cierto.- dijo Kenshin muy serio, plantándose frente a Fukio.- Y en cuanto mejore, investigaré ese asunto a fondo. Las masitas que nos dio su madre venían contaminados con algo. Genzai separó el elemento dañino y lo tiene guardado para compararlo con lo que podamos encontrar en la investigación.

-Déjale eso a la policía, si acaso es cierto.

-Es cierto. Pero no quiero meter a la policía en esto todavía. Esto pudo haber terminado con la muerte de Kaoru si las hubiera consumido, es más grave de lo que parece...

-¿Si las hubiera consumido? ¿Acaso no las consumió ella?

Fukio miró a Kenshin muy extrañado. Kenshin entrecerrando los ojos, contestó.

-No. Ella no comió nada. Fui yo.

-Ella me dijo que las consumió y te sedujo... que cuando... no quisiste salió a la calle y tú la tomaste para evitar un mal... - divagó Fukio. Kenshin escuchó atento.

-Ella pensó en su vestido de novia y quiso hacer dieta. Por eso no las comió y me las obsequió. Yo tenía hambre. El efecto fue muy potente, pude haberla violado. Fue... Fukio... lo de la droga fue un asunto muy serio. Ten cuidado con tu madre y trata de detenerla.

Al mirarlo de vuelta, Kenshin reparó en lo agitado que respiraba Fukio. Lo miraba con odio absoluto, completamente iracundo.

-Dijiste que pudiste haberla violado. Y no lo hiciste. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! Ella se dejó, ¿cierto? -

-Kaoru no tuvo opciones. Yo tengo la culpa, porque la presioné...-

-Me hizo perder el tiempo, maldición, ¡me lo hizo perder! ¡Nunca pude tocarla siquiera y a tí se te entregó en bandeja! Perra.

-Cuidado con la forma en que te expresas de mi mujer.- dijo Kenshin por lo bajo. Fukio lo iba a mandar a freir espárragos cuando notó por su mirada que no le esperaba nada bueno si no dominaba su lengua.

-Tú mujer barrió el piso con mi corazón. No sé cómo eres capaz de querer a alguien así. Pero en fin, es tu problema. Ahora es tuya. ¿No era lo que tanto querías? Ahí la tienes. Felicidades.

Fukio aplaudió a Kenshin antes de retirarse. Estaba furioso, estaba dolido y lastimado. Se sentía traicionado por todo el mundo. Sentía que todo en lo que él creía se derrumbaba.

Al llegar a su cuarto, encontró a Akane haciendo limpieza. La dejó hacer mientras la miraba. Tenía tanta rabia y tanta pena a la vez que no sabía cómo descargarse, y cuando la chica lo miró y le sonrió, supo cómo.

Media hora después la dejó tranquila, con el fin de que se vistiera. Había sido su primer hombre, lo supo, y ella su primera mujer. Y ya estaba mejor con eso. Mucho mejor a pesar de que la muchacha no sonreía.

Porque aunque fue voluntario, tarde Akane se dio cuenta de que Fukio pensaba en otra persona cuando se acostó con ella, y que no eran precisamente amorosos los sentimientos que tenía cuando invadió su cuerpo. Fue brusco y exigente a la vez y ella no quería volver a verlo. Había rematado su virginidad al peor postor.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kaoru agradeció la sopita de carne y ya por la tarde se sintió mejor. Le dio a Kenshin un beso en la mejilla y se repartieron las labores de la casa. Incluso recibieron la visita de Megumi, quien venía a devolver el kimono de Kaoru. Ella no hizo alusión a lo sucedido anteriormente y les habló de su vida en Aizú. Se marchó cuando el sol comenzó a caer y ellos retomaron sus labores domésticas.

Kenshin miraba a Kaoru sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima, mientras ella barría el patio. El acababa de ordenar la ropa limpia y estaba encendiendo un brasero para que les diera calor por la noche.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué se había echado la culpa cuando le contó a Fukio su versión de la historia de las masitas. Decidió preguntarle cuando ella terminó y se sentó a su lado.

-Entonces te contó.-

-Así es. -

-Lo que pasa es que tú estabas muy mal... muy enfermo. Y yo temí que él pudiera tomar una represalia en tu contra y viniera a atacarte. Ya no está Sanosuke que le pudo dar pelea, y Yahiko está por debajo de su nivel. A mi suele ganarme en las demostraciones y no quería que te lastimara. Me eché la culpa para que me odiara.

-Pero usted se puso en riesgo. Él la lastimó ese día.

-Pero yo no estaba pensando en eso. Tú... tu cuerpo está muy lastimado y con la droga y los dolores que tenías... dentro de mis posibilidades yo tenía que cuidarte.

Kenshin le tomó las manos.

-Usted es la mejor esposa que un hombre como yo puede tener.

-¿Aunque no sepa cocinar?- dijo ella para aligerar el ambiente.

-Eso no es cierto. Usted ya sabe hervir el agua.

Rieron uno al lado del otro y Kenshin miró de reojo a Kaoru.

Se sabía enamorado de ella, pero no pensó que pudiera llegar a sentir que se enamoraba más.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

El ajetreo en la estación de trenes era intensa, aunque acostumbrado como estaba a ella, Fukio se deslizó entre la multitud con la elegancia y soltura que lo caracterizaba. Se acercó a un negocio para comprar una fruta y emprender la caminata hasta su casa y notó que en uno de los puestos, el tendero era distinto al que conocía. Le preguntó a un conocido suyo que andaba por ahí.

-¿Qué pasó con el señor Hinata? ¿Está enfermo?

-Una desgracia cayó sobre el pobre hombre. Su hija Makoto se colgó de un árbol hace un mes y él, demasiado afligido, resolvió vender y marcharse lejos.

-¿Makoto, dices?- Por un momento, Fukio sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Claro. La chica del cabello castaño. Era tan bonita... -

-La conozco. Su hermana mayor nos enseñó caligrafía cuando fuimos niños. Pero ¿qué le pasó que tomó esa decisión? Colgarse...

-Mire, yo no sé qué fue. Sólo que dicen que hace unos años el tío que vivía con ellos se puso loco y forzó a esa pobre niña toda una noche después de golpear al padre y dejarlo inconsciente y que el tío se fue de la casa y no volvió más y la pobre chica tuvo harta pena desde entonces y que nunca más la vieron sonreír.

-Qué terrible.- comentó Fukio. El tendero ordenó su mercadería.

-Cosas horribles pasan cuando demonios se meten en el corazón de las personas. Dicen que el tio de la niña era buena persona, que un día se puso loco por algo que bebió... aunque uno nunca sabe. Tal vez era una excusa para que perdonen lo malo que era.

Fukio agradeció a su conocido y le compró algo y se fue, sintiendo unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. Se apresuró en salir del mercado contiguo a la estación y caminó vigorosamente para alejarse de la gente.

Makoto muerta.

Makoto, su primera amiga, su primer amor. Recordó sus interminables trenzas castañas y su dulce sonrisa. Era su novia y de pronto ella no lo quiso ver más, por eso él decidió buscar un trabajo en la nueva capital de Japon y alejarse de ella. Por eso había conocido a Kaoru.

Su madre lo había aconsejado, diciéndole que si la chica no quería verlo, no se le acercara y él había hecho caso, pero no tenía idea, no sabía lo terrible de lo que le había pasado.

De pronto se le vinieron a la mente las palabras de Kenshin:

"El efecto fue muy potente, pude haberla violado. Fue... Fukio... lo de la droga fue un asunto muy serio. Ten cuidado con tu madre y trata de detenerla."

"Pero tengo que estar seguro si voy a acusar a mi madre de algo. Y sólo hay una persona que me puede decir qué pasó aquí" se dijo Fukio mientras recorría el mercado, tratando de averiguar la dirección del tío de Makoto, para hacerle una visita.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Cada día hacía un poco más de frío, y tras conversarlo con Kaoru, Kenshin tomó el dinero que recibieron como regalo de matrimonio y compró algunos materiales para reparar el techo de la casa. Luego seguirían con el dojo y finalmente con la cocina.

Kenshin estaba especialmente animado, ya que tras el largo receso por la herida en el brazo que no sanaba y el efecto de las masitas, se había llegado a sentir bastante inútil. Pero ahora... ahora podía hacer cosas en su hogar, para resguardar a su esposa, para protegerla del clima. Con esas ideas en mente su rostro de iluminaba con una sonrisa y redoblaba sus esfuerzos. Un hogar... un hogar de los dos que él con sus manos podía fortificar. Amaba esa sensación.

Kaoru en tanto lo ayudó un día, pero al siguiente tuvo su primera clase en el dojo Kamiya como mujer casada. Luego se había quedado conversando con Yahiko mientras limpiaban el dojo y él le había contado lo a gusto que se encontraba con el doctor Genzai, debido a que el anciano le estaba enseñando algunas cosas tan interesantes como curar heridas, y que Megumi les cocinaba cosas deliciosas.

Después de eso el niño les ayudó un poco con el techo y cuando se fue, Kaoru pensó hablar más tarde a solas con Kenshin, porque echaba de menos a Yahiko y quería que volviera, sin embargo le importaba la opinión de Kenshin.

Todavía estaba claro cuando Kaoru decidió darse un baño. Kenshin le dijo que él tomaría el suyo más tarde, porque le quedaba trabajo y había luz natural para ver qué hacía. Ella asintió y preparó el agua caliente. Había sido un día de mucho esfuerzo.

Pensaba en Yahiko mientras se aseaba, y escuchó los sonidos de Kenshin en el techo. Sonrió al evocar el día en que se conocieron y al hacer un rápido repaso por su historia. Ahora era su esposa y compartiría su vida con él. Debía reconocer que durante el día su vida no había cambiado mucho y se sentía bien con eso. Kenshin era de fácil trato y muy considerado. En estas últimas noches que no habían tenido relaciones sexuales había sido muy confortante compartir futon y despertar por la noche acunada por su calor, sintiendo su cuerpo junto al de ella. A veces le parecía que no podría volver a dormir sin él.

Ella siempre había dado por sentado que viviría mucho tiempo cerca de él. Cuando descubrió que pensaba marcharse tras su matrimonio con Fukio, se dio cuenta de cuánto lo necesitaba en su vida. Incluso había dudado de querer casarse si ese era el precio a pagar.

Acabado el aseo, decidió dejar el agua caliente sin usar para Kenshin, por estar ella en su periodo impuro aún, asi que limpió todo muy bien, se secó, se puso la yukata por el frío que empezaba a sentir y dobló un apósito limpio para poner en su ropa interior aunque casi no manchaba. Estaba en eso cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Espera un poco, Kenshin. Ya salgo.

Pero Kenshin ya se había asomado. Apenas lo miró supo que había un problema. No se veía muy bien. Ya temblaba.

-Kaoru...

Saber lo que vendría erizó su piel por anticipado, pero por otro lado sentía pudor por la sangre que seguía bajando. No estaba segura de querer compartir eso. No era bueno.

-No, Kenshin. Lo siento. Hoy no. No podemos.

-Pero, Kaoru, yo necesito...

A Kaoru le dolía verlo en ese estado, pero nada podía hacer.

-Mi sangre no deja de bajar. No me parece correcto hacerlo hoy. Tal vez mañana, cuando se detenga y yo ya no esté sucia.

Kenshin maldijo por lo bajo. Maldita droga y malditos efectos secundarios. Y maldito periodo de Kaoru. Sentía ganas de gritar de la frustración ante los dolores que sabía que vendrían si no aplacaba su deseo.

-Por favor.- intentó una vez más. - Por favor...

-Te ensuciarás por mi culpa.

-No me importa.- dijo animado con la esperanza al verla dudar.- ¿Por qué usted piensa que puede darme asco?

-Es sangre... esto es sucio. Me da vergüenza todo esto. De verdad no quiero que lo hagas. Por favor, es muy desagradable sólo pensarlo. Ni siquiera deberíamos hablar de esto.

Ella trató de salir del cuarto, pero él la retuvo por un brazo.

-Por favor... Kaoru. Sólo lo sabremos tú y yo y nada más importa.

-Pero... No. Métete al agua mejor.- dijo ella soltándose y buscando seguridad afuera. Él la atrapó por la cintura y enterró la nariz entre sus cabellos húmedos cuando la apegó a su cuerpo fuertemente, de tal modo que ella sintió su excitación.

-¿Por qué habla de sentirse impura? Yo debería ser el avergonzado, el indigno... el que se ha saciado con usted sin merecerla. Usted es tan limpia y cálida...

-Yo no quiero hacer esto... Kenshin, no me hagas... - dijo en una súplica, al sentir sus labios sobre su cuello. Cerró los ojos al sentir que lo deseaba con fuerza y Kenshin le tomó un seno por debajo de la ropa.

-Por favor...

-¡No me hagas esto!.- demandó ella con el corazón acelerado, porque su voluntad flaqueaba.- No deberías hacerme esto.

"No deberías hacerme desearlo hoy" quiso decir, pero Kenshin pudo entenderlo.

En otras circunstancias se hubiera detenido, pero decidió usar eso a su favor. No dejó de acariciar su cuello con la lengua y los labios, mientras con los dedos aprisionaba un pezón. La otra mano fue a deslizarse entre sus piernas, pero ella lo detuvo y se separó de él.

-Tú ganas. Haz como quieras pero termina pronto - acabó confundida. Saber lo que vendría la excitaba, pero le habían dicho que eso no se hacía en "esos" días y ya que no estaba segura qué partido tomar, dejaría que él tomara las acciones. Tal vez en una situación como la que estaba viviendo Kenshin ese tipo de ideas no corría. Estaban en el pasillo y Kenshin se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, donde estarían más resguardados en la oscuridad y había un cajón de madera sobre el que la sentó. Lo haría rápido, como ella quería.

Kaoru no se sintió capaz de mirarlo cuando él le abrió la yukata sin vacilación. Tras desatarse el hakama y dejar que cayera, Kenshin la atrajo fuertemente hacia él para penetrarla. Ambos notaron con cierta sorpresa que él se deslizaba con facilidad dentro de ella. Kaoru no sintió dolor.

Un gemido se escapó de la garganta de él. Kaoru se apoyó en su hombro para no mirarlo, pero él la enderezó tomándola bajo las axilas, para hundir la cabeza entre sus pechos. Ella lo abrazó mientras sentía su cuerpo derretirse bajo el tacto de él, disfrutaba lo que estaba pasando y se preguntaba sin de verdad él no sentía asco de ella, aunque ya no sangraba.

Para Kenshin en cambio la situación era diferente. Veía frente a él a una mujer limpia y recién bañada, de piel suave, con una fragancia en ella que lo llevaba al borde del colapso. No tenía idea de qué modo se veía Kaoru a sí misma en ese momento, pero para él era igual de deseable. Necesitaba sentir su piel en la lengua, tocarla y besarla pero Kaoru tenía otras ideas.

Se detuvo cuando vio sus ojos cerrados y pensó en su incomodidad. El ardor y la urgencia poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y decidió detenerse por completo.

-Lo lamento...- murmuró retirándose sin haber acabado.- Lo siento...

-¿Kenshin?

Le acomodó la yukata y la abrazó.

-Lo lamento, Kaoru. De verdad, las ganas me estaban matando y no pude pararme pero ya no quiero esto. No si usted no está a gusto conmigo.

-Pero lo necesitas, te dolerá.

-Entonces usted me cuidará. Tal vez no sea tan malo.

Rieron quedo, pero bajándose del cajón, Kaoru lo miró preocupada. Le tocó la espalda.

-¿De verdad estás bien?

-Es un poco raro, pero si, me siento bien.

-Y no... ¿no sientes ganas?

-No puedo mentirle porque si las tengo pero si usted dice que mañana es mejor... mañana será mejor.

Kaoru cambió su toque por un agarre de la ropa de Kenshin... este lo notó al moverse y se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Pasa algo? Entiendo que esté enojada conmigo pero...

La joven lo miraba un poco avergonzada. No, ahora no era el periodo su problema. Se podría decir que era un poco más difícil de explicar. ¿Cómo decirle que lo que él le había hecho la había dejado con ganas? ¿Que ella si quería terminarlo?

Indecisa sobre cómo decírselo, bajó la cabeza. Puso una mano sobre el pecho de él y se acercó despacio.

-No sé qué tienes tú que me hace ir en contra de mi buen juicio. Desde que nos conocimos... - comentó. Kenshin no dijo nada, pero la agarró por la cintura, inseguro de si lo que pensaba que ella quería estaba bien. La tomó con firmeza y la besó en la boca. Lo que recibió de vuelta fue confirmación de que podía seguir donde la había dejado.

-Pero aquí no.- murmuró al levantarla y llevarla al interior de la casa, donde Kaoru, con una mezcla de verguenza y placer, escondió la cara en su hombro.

Él no perdió el tiempo y la recostó con premura, para despojarse de su ropa y encontrarse con ella. Al volver a penetrarla, también notó que su interior estaba más caliente que otras veces y eso le gustaba... había algo animal en todo eso... había algo en él que a pesar de sus reservas, disfrutaba de la situación. Y fue cuando él buscó besarla y Kaoru entreabrió los ojos para mirarlo, sonrojada, que él lo pudo entender.

Kaoru era suya.

Pero suya. Completamente.

Nunca existió Fukio ni nadie más. Él siempre había corrido solo y recién en ese momento lo comprendía.

Kaoru permitió algo que no quería porque él lo había pedido, porque era incapaz de negarle nada. Kaoru se entregó a él la primera vez por voluntad, y se casó con él sin presionarla demasiado, sólo argumentando que era por su bienestar porque ella lo anteponía a sus propias necesidades sin cuestionárselo. Si él le hubiera pedido antes que dejase a Fukio, ahora estaba completamente seguro de que ella lo hubiera hecho. Más sabiendo que a Fukio ella no lo dejó acercarse.

Si en una de las noches que la deseó, él la hubiese ido a buscar, estaba seguro que hubiera acabado entre sus brazos.

Sintió una caricia en el hombro. Con calma retiró la mano de la joven y negó con la cabeza.

-No haga eso ahora... me está matando de ardor con sólo mirarme.

Kenshin la miró y sintió que algo se desataba en él. Algo que no tenía nada que ver con la droga y sus efectos. Y lo sabía.

-Quiero un beso.- dijo cerca de su boca y lo obtuvo sin mayor problema. Asaltó los labios de Kaoru demandando su lengua y besándola sin poder hartarse. Ella, poco acostumbrada, cerraba la boca y trataba de desviar la cara cuando sentía que se quedaba sin aire, hasta que él comprendió que debía ser más suave y ella empezó a corresponderle al poder seguir su ritmo.

-Tranquilo.- demandó Kaoru cuando Kenshin se hizo cargo de sus pezones y le causó un poco de dolor. Al segundo llamado de atención él moderó la caricia aunque mantuvo la succión. Eran tan suaves, tan sensuales y cabían perfecto en su boca. Volvió a besarla con ansia y regresó a las aureolas sonrosadas un poco más tranquilo. Sintiendo una extraña ternura, Kaoru lo abrazó por la cabeza para que siguiera en lo suyo. Sentía su lengua y su saliva caliente y ya no le importó nada más que lo que él quisiera.

Kenshin se sintió en la gloria y volvió a concentrarse en penetrarla un par de veces antes que ella, con cierta timidez, le indicara que le hacía daño.

Moderando de forma dolorosa su fuerza empezó a entrar y salir de ella nuevamente. Al parecer Kaoru o era muy delicada o él aplicaba demasiada fuerza en ella. Estaba en el cielo cuando sintió los músculos de la chica tensarse en torno suyo. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, se permitió terminar.

Se derramó, extasiado ante lo que descubrió esa noche y todo lo que había disfrutado. Gimió cerca de su oído y se permitió recostarse un poco sobre la joven, escondiendo la cara en su cuello, respirando la fragancia de sus cabellos negros.

Kaoru estaba caliente y suave... era suya y la idea lo volvía loco. Pero debía tranqulizarse y dejarla descansar. Se separó de ella lentamente y la ayudó a levantarse. Le indicó que se aseara mientras él le buscaba otra yukata limpia.

Kaoru se sentía un poco mareada y se frotaba la cara cuando él regresó. Ahora que su propio deseo había sido saciado, se preguntaba ¿Cómo era posible que ella fuera incapaz de negarle algo? Debió golpearlo en la cabeza. Se fue al cuarto mientras él se aseaba, para ponerse su ropa tranquila.

-Kenshin, ¿te sientes mejor?- preguntó al cabo de un rato.

-Si. Ya pasó.

\- Me alegro. Pero de todos modos te odio. No sabes cuánto te odio, Kenshin... -dijo dándole golpecitos en el pecho. -No me escuchaste, te dije que no quer...-

-No debería avergonzarse por su naturaleza. No se puede evitar.

-Es que... -

-No me molesta. Menos de usted. Además... me pareció que no le disgustó cuando lo hicimos aquí...

Kaoru se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua, sonrojada porque él tenía razón.

-Te odio.

-De todos modos entendí que no quiere volver a hacerlo mientras dure su periodo y eso lo respetaré de aquí en adelante. Pero si usted llegara a sentir deseos, a mí no me molesta. Realmente eso no podría detenerme si usted me dejara.

-Pero si el calor vuelve a dominarte no te importará...

-No lo creo. Duró muy poco esta vez.

-¿De verdad?... yo pensé que te había dado más fuerte. No me soltabas.

-Ese no fue el calor. Fui yo.

Kaoru lo miró desconcertada.

-Pero...

-El calor se fue, pero me detuve porque me sentí mal por forzarla y cuando usted... pareció que... hem, cuando la traje aquí, fue porque yo quise seguir.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

Kenshin se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla.

-Usted sabe por qué. Se lo dije en la bodega.

Kaoru bajó la cabeza. Sentía vergüenza de haberlo orillado a decir esas cosas. Pero su cuerpo tembló al recordar lo del deseo de él por ella. Kenshin lo notó y quiso encerrarla entre sus brazos.

-Entonces... ¿seguiremos haciéndolo? Lo del sexo... - dijo ella de manera insegura al notar su mirada.

-Ya estamos en esto, no veo por qué no llevar una vida de casados normal. Ya no hay barreras entre lo que siento y usted. Ya no tengo que mirarla desde la sombra.

Kaoru puso una mano en el pecho de él, para apartarlo un poco, cuando tuvo la sensación de que la estaba queriendo tener de nuevo esa noche.

-Está bien, pero por favor... sé más suave. Tienes mucha fuerza... hace unos días me lastimaste ahí abajo... donde entras. Ahora me arden los pezones. Hasta el roce de la yukata me molesta. Yo no sé si sea cosa de acostumbrarme...

Kenshin tomó la barbilla de la chica para mirar en sus ojos y vio un poco de temor en ellos aún cuando ella desvió la mirada, notando a su vez los labios inflamados. Él pensó que se moderaba y aún así fue mucho para ella. Tomó conciencia de que su cuerpo era más suave y frágil de lo que él pensó y no quería que ella le temiera cuando la tocara.

-Yo... yo soy tu mujer.- dijo ella un poco temblorosa.- Yo... no me negaré si me requieres, pero por favor, cuídame.

Kenshin acercó sus manos lentamente al borde de la yukata y la abrió con cuidado. Notó los pezones antes marrones, enrojecidos por la succión. Cerró la prenda y abrazó a Kaoru, emocionado, pensando en las cosas que ahora sabía. Era cuestión de tiempo para que Kaoru también lo descubriera y esperaba que fuera pronto. En el pasado había sido difícil lidiar con lo que sentía. Ahora estaba listo para disfrutarlo y compartirlo plenamente con ella.

-Lo lamento. No lo sabía. Me controlaré. No quiero hacerle daño.

Pero a pesar de sus palabras, se sentía increíblemente feliz.

-¿Vamos a comer algo? Le voy a preparar algo delicioso. La agasajaré. Ni se imagina lo que hay escondido en la alacena para después de cenar.

-¿Escondiste algo? Oh, Kenshin... tengo mucha hambre. Dime que es.

Sonriendo seductoramente, Kenshin se acercó a su oído y dijo el nombre de la golosina que a ella más le gustaba. Kaoru se emocionó y corrieron ambos a preparar de cenar.

Kenshin no volvió a excitarse por el efecto residual de la masita, pero a Kaoru le pareció que la pasión que escondía su personalidad era más difícil de controlar.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Fin acto cinco

Sin barreras

Mayo 5, 2015

Notas de autora.

Hola!

Sinceramente, no había pensado hacer una historia tan fogosa. Creo que pretendía ir más por el lado de los sentimientos, aunque ha sido divertido todo esto de las masitas. Como tuve que rankear mi historia y quedó oculta del público general (aunque en estricto rigor, cualquiera la puede leer) decidí aprovechar para ponerle harto lemon y que se justificara el rankeo M. Y me entretengo mucho escribiéndola.

De todas maneras ya esto sería lo último de Kenshin sexoso por las dichosas masitas y nos pondremos más sentimentales y dramáticos, pensando en ir hacia el final.

Sobre Kaoru y Kenshin teniendo sexo durante la etapa final de su menstruación, como él dice, son cosas de la naturaleza y cada quien tiene su postura al respecto. En la era Meiji parece que eso era tabú, aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para investigarlo, pero como Kenshin en el fondo es un desprejuiciado, no se preocupó mucho del asunto.

Les dejo. Muero del sueño y mañana me toca ir doc.

Blankiss.

**Julio 7, 2015**

Este episodio fue revisado y corregido en esta fecha. Espero que les guste.

Blankiss


	6. Sin Secretos

Cuando llegues a Amarme

Acto 6

Sin Secretos

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Con cuidado Kenshin se levantó por la noche. Encendió una vela y se sentó en un rincón, apoyándose en la espada que siempre lo acompañaba.

Miró el juego de sombras que hacía la luz sobre Kaoru. Le causaba placer verla dormir y saber que el espacio vacío junto a ella era suyo. Había soportado meses callando sus sentimientos, sintiendo a ratos que se desgarraba de envidia hacia Fukio. Obsesionando a veces con la idea de que a ella le pudiera pasar algo. Lamentando a veces haber llegado al dojo Kamiya y haber detenido su marcha por su causa: Ahora su vida estaba ligada a ella y no podía salir del embrujo de su sonrisa y de la promesa de que ella pudiera necesitarlo para lo que fuera. Su independencia había quedado atrás.

Fijó su vista en la llama de la vela y en su hipnótica danza.

Se sentía arrepentido de su empeño en callarse. Las razones que tuvo le parecieron válidas, incluso a sus amigos que callaron lo que sabían, pero en el fondo, tal vez muy en el fondo, temía que ella no quisiese saber nada de él como enamorado, ya que tenía a Fukio, en tanto que sin arriesgarse, era como tener una oportunidad pendiente.

Odiaba las drogas de las masitas, pero debía reconocer que esa calamidad que cayó sobre él, le había traído el regalo más precioso a su vida.

Pero ahora que al parecer se iba el efecto de las masitas, se sentía un poco inseguro. Contrario a lo que Kaoru pudiera pensar por su edad y sus andanzas, él no tenía tanta experiencia, como ella le comentó un par de días atrás. Con Tomoe su relación fue más bien platónica hasta que una noche, sólo una vez alcanzaron la intimidad y al día siguiente todo terminó mal. Años después de eso una mujer en el camino le ofreció el calor de su futón y tras aceptar, algo en él no se complació con eso y siguió su andar sin mirar atrás ni anhelar cosas que tal vez hubiera querido ligado a otro tipo de emoción. Agradecerle, quererla, desear a Kaoru fue una sorpresa, pero ese deseo era nada en comparación a lo que sentía ahora que ya la había tenido entre sus brazos. Si Kaoru le decía al despertar que no quería nada con él, sabía que se volvería loco.

Estaba enamorado hasta la médula. Por eso también se sentía un poco preocupado por no causarle dolor cuando obtenía su placer. Debía poner más cuidado al tomarla y saborear su cuerpo. Sería más cariñoso, más paciente. Ella recién iniciaba su vida sexual y muchos temas debían dar vueltas en su cabeza. No quería asustarla. Quería ser un buen esposo para ella.

Quería que Kaoru supiera pronto que él era el hombre para ella. Que ella haría cualquier cosa por él. Que ella lo amaba. Pero la notaba triste, seguramente por lo de Fukio y necesitaba que ella hablara de eso y desahogara sus penas. Era muy importante que sucediera. Notaba que ella se sentía culpable por esas cosas.

-Vamos a dar un paseo.- dijo dos días después, cuando terminó de reparar el techo del dojo. Kaoru, que estaba guardando la madera sobrante, le sonrió con agrado. -Podemos ir al templo a dar una vuelta, porque está bonito el día. Así nos despejamos de todo esto.-

Le pareció una buena idea ir a pedir a los dioses un poco de iluminación y calma para enfrentar la intimidad, buena fortuna para el matrimonio y paz para Kaoru.

Se prepararon y en su camino pasaron por el pueblo. Al dejar a la muchedumbre atrás, él le tomó la mano y siguieron avanzando.

Ya en el templo hizo su pedido y agradeció su fortuna de estar casado y ella, pensando en sus cosas, pidió por los dos y por Fukio. Que encontrara la paz y a una buena mujer que lo quisiera y lo mimara. Ella sabía que era un hombre bueno. Sólo tenía buenos deseos para él.

Al regreso, decidieron tomar un nuevo sendero, para continuar con el placer de su paseo. Se detuvieron a comer unas mandarinas que Kaoru llevaba en su bolsa y recordaron anécdotas de sus vidas.

En un recodo del camino, Kaoru sintió un escalofrío al reparar en que iban pasando cerca del lugar donde la tuvo secuestrada Jinnei Udo. Había notado el lugar donde él había hecho una fogata, y el sitio sobre el que le puso un hechizo que le cerró la garganta...

Se quedó atrás y Kenshin llamó su atención. Estaba tan ensimismada que no se fijo por dónde pisaba y se torció el tobillo. De inmediato él la sentó en un tronco cercano para examinarla bien.

-No parece nada serio, es una torcedura pero la cargaré hasta la casa.

-No hagas eso, está muy lejos. Sólo quedémonos aqui hasta que baje el dolor.

-Más allá hay un arroyo. Lleguemos a el y podrá refrescar el pie. Quizá el agua fría baje la hinchazón.

La cargó en sus brazos sin mayor esfuerzo y avanzó con ella.

Al tenerlo tan cerca, con su brazo pasado tras la cabeza de él, Kaoru tuvo una sensación extraña, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo. Fue especialmente fuerte.

-Kenshin.-

-¿Si?

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-Esa ya es una pregunta.- dijo él de buen humor, su atención en el camino.

-Pero... es que tú dijiste que desde que nos vimos, me deseaste.

Kenshin pasó saliva y la miró de reojo.

-Así es. Por qué?

-Tú... Cuando tú me besaste esa noche, en la cocina, yo sentí algo... algo que... es un poco difícil de decir pero... ¿tú me habías besado antes de esa noche, verdad?

El corazón de Kenshin se aceleró al saberse descubierto. Kaoru pudo notarlo y él se detuvo. Ella lo miró.

-Yo sé que tuve esa sensación antes, y ahora que estamos aquí...

-Fue aquí. Exactamente aquí.-

Asombrada, ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Kenshin...

-Salí muy herido de la pelea con Jinnei, pero usted se quedó dormida cuando me acerqué y la cargué. Y caminé con usted sobre mí. La luna estaba llena y podía ver su cara ahí, tal como está ahora. Daba unos pasos y me detenía por el cansancio. Dejé a los policías atrás. Pude haberles pedido ayuda para transportarla, pero no quise, porque podía... porque no quería soltarla. No fue honesto, pero en una de las paradas que hice, por acá...

Kenshin no siguió, pero la miró intensamente. Luego bajó la vista a sus labios. Kaoru no necesito oír el resto, sentía el pecho helado, oprimido. Se sintió arrinconada.

-Pensé que lo había soñado... -murmuró, antes de notar que él bajaba lentamente la cabeza. Su corazón dio un vuelco al sentir sus labios presionando los suyos, tal como él debio hacerlo esa noche. Cerró los ojos y reconoció plenamente el contacto. El calor de su aliento, el sabor de su boca.

Había buscado en Fukio esa sensación y pensó que tratándose de un sueño, llegaría algún día.

Kenshin se separó unos milímetros de ella y volvió a poner un beso. El frio del pecho se fue, pero a Kaoru le pareció que su corazón temblaba.

Acarició la mejilla de Kenshin cuando él terminó. Al separarse, sonrieron.

-Pensé que me llevaría ese secreto a la tumba.

-¿Hay algo más de lo que me deba enterar?- Preguntó ella al reanudar la marcha. Kenshin sonrió enigmático.

-Calma. Tenemos toda una vida para develar secretos.

Kaoru tembló. Él pudo sentirla y la abrazó más fuerte.

Ya en el río el agua estaba inmisericordemente fría. Kaoru insistió en tomar unos momentos de descanso en vez de meter el pie.

-¿Está enfadada?- dijo Kenshin tras ayudarla a sentarse en una roca. Kaoru se desató el cabello, mojó la cinta en el agua y vendó su pie sin mirarlo.

-No sé cómo debería sentirme.- repuso tras un par de minutos.- Al final da igual. Ya estamos casados. He sido tu mujer y lo seguiré siendo. Si me robaste o no el beso... -suspiró.- Tal vez me molesta que lo hayas hecho mientras dormía. Tal vez yo debí enterarme de eso. Habría podido hacer una diferencia en nuestra historia.

Kenshin llenó una caña que llevaba para el agua y le dio de beber a Kaoru. Luego bebió él y volvió a llenar la caña.

-¿Qué diferencia? Usted estaba enamorada de Fukio. Veía a través de mí.

-No es cierto. Yo siempre te tuve mucha estima.

-Si, pero por lo mismo me hablaba todo el tiempo de él. ¿Recuerda?-

Kenshin comenzó a exasperarse ante el recuerdo de esos días. Kaoru se hizo una coleta que llevó hacia delante y que empezó a retorcer, nerviosa.

-Si lo recuerdo, pero... tú dices que me deseabas... y me besaste... Siempre te viste tan grande, tan seguro de ti cuando llegaste. Es cierto que me gustaba Fukio, pero aunque llamaste mi atención, siempre te vi tan inalcanzable. Eras tan bueno con los demás, ¿por qué conmigo sería diferente? Tú de alguna forma gustabas de mí y cuando pasó todo esto de las masitas, esa noche, al menos tenías claro con quien querías hacerlo. A mí todo esto me llegó de sorpresa, yo no tenía idea, Kenshin, no tenía cómo saber... y pienso... pienso que siendo tan gentil, tan valiente, tan... tan como eres tú, no ha sido justo que me hubieras querido y yo mostrándome con Fukio.

Asombrado por sus palabras, Kenshin comenzó a acercarse a Kaoru.

-Y él tampoco se mereció esto que ha pasado, porque el siempre fue bueno conmigo, Kenshin, siempre fue amable, fue un buen novio y no se merecía esto que pasó, no se merecía esta traición y me siento tan mal, pero tan mal... - acabó con lágrimas, la voz ahogada.- Él no se merecía que le pasara esto pero yo no sabía, Kenshin, yo no tenía cómo saber y por eso ambos la han pasado mal por mi culpa. Cuando recuerdo que yo te contaba mis cosas con él... -acabó tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Tranquila, tranquila, Kaoru. Cariño... calma.- la consoló, arrodillándose sobre el arena de la orilla y quedando a su altura.- Todo eso ya pasó. No importa.

-Pero Fukio... nos casaríamos... se me partió el alma cuando tuve que decirle que ya no iba más... Kenshin, me dolió hacerle eso, yo vi su cara cuando se lo dije y cuando el señor Maekawa me orilló a invitarlo al matrimonio. Pero Kenshin, yo no sabía lo que estaba pasando conmigo, yo no tenía cómo saber. Fue muy repentino.

Kaoru tomó la cara de Kenshin entre sus manos, las lágrimas fluyendo a raudales. Lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo no quería que te fueras de la casa. Ni siquiera eso me dijiste de frente, que te irías, y cuando lo supe entendí que me pasaba algo. Pero cuando me buscaste esa noche, y me besaste... por Kami, no quise que te detuvieras, no quise que me soltaras y no me importó que lo que hacíamos estaba mal y no me importó Fukio ni el compromiso ni nada, porque tú me besaste y fue como si hubieras desatado algo que dormía en mí. ¿Lo puedes entender?

Kenshin la miró fijo. Se estaba apenando con ella.

-Debí mostrarle mis intenciones antes, ¿verdad?.-

Kaoru asintió, mientras una gruesa lágrima caía al suelo.

-Tal vez así yo no hubiera hecho daño a nadie. Perdóname por lo que te pudo tocar. No fue de mala...

-Pero si usted no es mala.- repuso él, abrazándola emocionado, los ojos brillantes, la voz un poco quebrada.- Aquí nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó. Sólo pasó. Yo no quería interferir con su vida, la mía ya era muy complicada. Sólo quería que fuera feliz y a mi también Fukio me pareció un excelente hombre y si no lo hubiera pensado, jamás me hubiera quedado callado. Deje de culparse y de sentirse mal por esas cosas. Ya pasaron y no lo pudimos evitar, pero podemos estar atentos a la oportunidad que se nos presente para ayudar a Fukio en lo que pueda necesitar e ir aligerando esta carga.

Kaoru lo escuchaba atentamente, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro. Cerró los ojos. Su cuerpo se movía con los sollozos.

-Le mentí mucho a Fukio. Le mentí. Le dije que lo quería. Y lo que yo pensaba que era amor, no se parece en nada a todo lo que estoy sintiendo por tí.-

Los músculos de Kenshin se tensaron al oir esas palabras. Con una mano acarició los cabellos negros de la muchacha.

-¿Y qué siente por mí?-

Kaoru suspiró. Lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Yo no se si esto es amor o qué, pero te puedo decir con sinceridad... que quiero estar contigo siempre.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

El piso del dojo estaba cobrando brillo y Kenshin y Kaoru se esforzaban por terminar luego. Sólo unas pasadas más y podrían comer algo.

Se detenían y sonreían y seguían su trabajo. Fukio los observaba desde la puerta controlando su malestar.

Lo que más le disgustaba es que en ese momento se veían igual que siempre. Tuvo la impresión de que era otro día más en que él iba a visitar a su novia, y sin embargo, recién ahora se daba cuenta de la complicidad que habia entre ellos.

Se hizo notar y de inmediato el matrimonio detuvo su trabajo. Kenshin salió a recibirlo y más atrás, Kaoru, un poco insegura.

-Necesito pedirles un favor.- dijo Fukio tras los saludos y reverencias.-No lo haría si no fuera porque este tema de verdad me importa.

Kaoru preparó una infusión caliente para ofrecer a Fukio y a Kenshin.

-Cuando Kaoru estuvo secuestrada en la isla, hubo una muchacha, creo que era ninja y que ayudó a dar con ella. Ahora busco a una persona y la necesito.

-¿Podemos saber con qué fin?- Inquirió Kenshin.

Fukio, un poco incómodo, se movió en su asiento.

-Es un tema delicado que podría tocar a mi familia, por eso quiero reserva en todo esto. Tiene que ver con las drogas que... con la droga que llegó a esta casa y que creo, pudo alcanzar a otras personas de mi entorno. La persona que busco puede darme las respuestas. Yo no he podido localizarla, sólo sé que sigue vivo.

-¿Kaoru, puede traer papel y tinta para apuntar?-

-Claro.

Fukio evitó mirar a Kaoru al salir. En realidad estaba sumamente incómodo con todo eso.

Empezó a darle a Kenshin los datos que tenía y el nombre del tío de Makoto, ocupación y el nombre de otros familiares que tenía. Kaoru anotó todo, incluso algunas señas del hombre y los posibles lugares en los que podría estar.

Kenshin prometió a Fukio informarle de todo lo que pudiera llegar a pasar. Con cortesía, Fukio se levantó para salir y entonces su mirada recayó en Kaoru. Quiso dejar de mirarla pero no pudo y para disimular, intentó preguntarle si acaso estaba bien con Kenshin, pero no fue necesario hacerlo. El recuerdo de la escena en el dojo se lo había dejado claro.

Apretó los puños y salió al patio. Kenshin lo guió al portón y entonces ambos notaron a un hombre parado en la calle. Fukio, emocionado, se acercó a él.

-Hermano mayor...

El aludido, un hombre de 25 años, más alto que Fukio, más moreno y de cabellos negros, saludó afectuosamente a su hermano.

-Te fui a buscar al dojo donde trabajas, pero me dieron estas señas. Iba a llamar cuando salieron. Quería verte. Hermano...-

Kaoru se asomó al portón e Ishida Riuji la miró un momento.

-¿Ella es... ?

-Ella es Himura Kaoru, la esposa de Himura Kenshin.- se apresuró a presentarlos Fukio. Riuji quedó un poco confundido entre lo que sabía por las cartas de su hermano y la realidad que estaba viendo. Decidió ser discreto.

-Un placer conocerlos.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?

-Esta madrugada, pero quería verte antes que llegar a casa. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar-. Los hermanos se marcharon y en su amistad, se olvidaron del matrimonio Himura. Kenshin se metió a la cocina y Kaoru terminó de limpiar el dojo.

Los Ishida regresaron más tarde, justo cuando Kenshin y Kaoru salían a visitar a su contacto Oniwabanshu en Tokio.

-¿Podemos hablar?- dijo el mayor.- Mi hermano me ha dicho que ustedes pueden ayudarme a contactar a una persona. O al menos, a saber de ella.

Riuji tenía una amiga. Una amiga que le gustaba. No había formalizado con ella porque quería regresar de su viaje de estudios primero.

-Pero hace tres meses dejó de escribirme. Al principio pensé que era un retraso en el correo. Ella siempre fue muy puntual... pasó un mes... y me llega una carta de su hermana. Era muy escueta. Decía que Naoko estaba mal por mi culpa y que nunca más me acercara a ella. Apenas terminé mi curso, tuve que embarcarme, la desazón de no saber de ella me estaba poniendo mal. Creo que tiene que ver con lo de la amiga de Fukio. En sus cartas, mi hermano me habló de un samurai con amigos especiales, por eso me vine directamente a Tokio. Por favor, ayúdeme.

Riuji se arrodilló delante de Kenshin. Este, conmovido e incómodo, le pidió que se levantara.

-Cuente con nuestra ayuda.

-¿Apunto los datos de quién busca?- preguntó Kaoru a Kenshin, pero este la miró especulativo. Tenía un presentimiento sobre algo más grande.

No podía hacerse cargo solo. El médico le había prohibido los problemas por lo menos durante medio año y él mismo se sentía un poco más lento. Lo mejor sería derivar todo ese asunto. Miró a los Ishida entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Se encuentran en condiciones de hacer un viaje... digamos a Kyoto?

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Misao tenía un aspecto un poco andrógino, que lejos de lamentar, le encantaba porque podía llevar a cabo sus misiones de espía. Era difícil dar con alguien que no se sabia era hombre o mujer. En sus misiones decidió llevar uniforme de muchacho, y en su vida fuera de casa se adornaba como una educada damita.

Y cuando estaba en la intimidad de su Aoiya, era ella misma, de risa fácil, de ponerse lo primero que encontrara encima y de ocuparse de sus seres queridos. Como tres personas compartiendo el mismo cuerpo.

Su maestro y tutor, Aoshi, la miraba divertido tratando de adivinar qué persona sería al salir por la puerta cada mañana, cada dia, pero si le preguntaban quien de las tres le gustaba más, sin duda en el Aoiya él consideraba que habia un paraíso cuando ella estaba de franco.

Fue Aoshi quien divisó al pelirrojo por la calle. Avanzó hasta él y tomó uno de los bultos que traía. Saludó a Kaoru con el respeto que merecía ahora por ser señora.

-Si hubieran avisado que venían, habría mandado a recogerlos. Y Misao estaría aquí, pero anda "visitando a una amiga" y volverá en un par de días.

-Aoshi, vengo acompañado de un par de amigos de la familia. El señor Ishida Riuji y el señor Ishida Fukio.

-Ya veo.- dijo Aoshi examinando a los hermanos sin que estos se percataran.- Vamos a Aoiya y conversaremos.

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar, Misao se encontraba con un médico al servicio Oniwabanshu. Estaba examinando a un par de jóvenes de unos quince años y veinte años. Misao tuvo que estar presente porque ellas se lo pidieron. No querían estar a solas con un hombre de nuevo.

El médico hizo un reconocimiento general de las lesiones de la mayor e hizo que la joven encogiera las piernas para examinar su vulva y vagina. Misao en ese momento dio las gracias a su entrenamiento anterior para no delatar en su cara ni con algún sonido que saliera de su garganta el horror de lo que estaba viendo.

La obertura de la chica estaba en carne viva, con sangre por aparentes desgarros. La vulva enrojecida e inflamada. El médico no quiso comentar nada, salvo que tendría que permanecer con él por lo menos dos semanas.

Sobre la segunda chica, la situación no era muy diferente, sólo que por la expresión del médico, Misao supo que no había mucho que hacer.

El doctor dejó a las jóvenes durmiendo y se lavó las manos con prolijidad. A pedido de Misao elaboró un informe que conversó con ella.

-La señorita Kari necesita mucho reposo. Presenta muchos golpes, la muñeca al parecer se rompió y volvió a pegarse sin ayuda de algún huesero, de ahí su aspecto raro. Posiblemente la jalaron... presenta circulos en su cabeza donde no hay cabello, creo que eso tiene que ver con el sufrimiento que ha padecido, marcas de mordiscos. Sobre su... área íntima, tiene una fuerte infección que debo aplacar cuánto antes. Hay que limpiar ahora las laceraciones que tiene, el desgarro que presenta no pudo ser hecho por un hombre. Sugiero que fue penetrada con otro elemento. Creo que tras la limpieza debo coser esa zona para empezar a sanar. Sobre la señorita Meiko no hay mucho qué decir. Presenta golpes, mordiscos en su cuerpo y en su área íntima. En sus senos, en los brazos. Su área íntima está muy dañada, pero por otro lado puedo decir por su sintomatología y por el examen visual que ella contrajo una enfermedad de trasmisión sexual y no sobrevivirá más de un mes. Su estado de desnutrición está especialmente avanzado... me cuesta creer que a pesar de su estado la hayan seguido obligando a "trabajar". Sobre el procedimiento que seguiré con Meiko, está en limpiar sus heridas y mantenerla aquí unos días, con el fin de que obtenga su descanso y tenga un poco de paz antes de marcharse. Seguiré una terapia de hierbas para los nervios con ambas, eso mientras usted busca a sus familias.

Misao agradeció al médico su servicio y dejó a un par de ninjas especiales para que se ocupe de cuidar el perímetro de la casita en medio del bosque. Ella fue a indagar sobre cómo iban las cosas con la policía y las personas que cayeron tras la redada la noche anterior, pero tuvo que detenerse un momento para tomar agua y recomponerse.

Se preguntó si Aoshi habría visto algo semejante en su tiempo de ninja. Tal vez no, después de todo, Aoshi perteneció a la época en que los ninjas peleaban por un señor. Ella en cambio quería ser un aporte a las personas.

Llevaban un par de meses siguiendo la pista de algunas mujeres perdidas. Destaparon un caso estremecedor de trata de blancas, donde robaban a mujeres vírgenes desde poblados pobres. Lo peor era el uso de una droga, una maldita droga que llevó a esas niñas a aceptar cualquier práctica sexual, aunque viendo las evidencias, Misao se preguntó si no hubiera sido mejor que muriesen. Al parecer sólo Kari sobreviviría. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante después de vivir algo así?

Se estremeció. Ella como ninja tenía claro que en algún momento su cuerpo podía llegar a ser usado como carnada de algún hombre, al punto de tener intimidad si era necesario. Pero ser usada una y otra vez por gente pervertida, casi sin parar, un hombre tras otro... ella no podía consentir que eso pasara a ninguna mujer.

Por la madrugada se dio una vuelta por la cárcel. Según los papeles que leyó, estarían ahí un tiempo más que prolongado. Con habilidad bajó a los calabozos y vio ahí a los tres malditos hijos de... porquería. Le encantó notar que tenían los tobillos hinchados como un melón. Kuro se los había roto antes de entregarlos a la polícía, de tal modo que aún cuando sanaran, caminarían con mucha dificultad.

Inició el camino de regreso a Kyoto, con el corazón pesado por lo que había visto, y regresaría en unos días más con las familias de las muchachas. Necesitaba llegar a su casa, necesitaba hablar de eso con Aoshi. No quería presumir de su triunfo, necesitaba reponerse por sentir que no había llegado a tiempo para tres muchachas.

Aoshi la esperaba en un lugar alejado del Aoiya, sentado afuera de una cabaña por la que sabía, ella pasaría para cambiarse de ropa. Kuro y dos hombres más se mantuvieron a prudente distancia mientras ella se ponía un kimono blanco con flores rojas. Al salir, se puso muy contenta de ver a Aoshi.

Tras contarle cómo había ido la misión y el destino de los secuestradores, Aoshi guió a Misao por un sendero en el bosque. Hacía eso cuando quería hablar con ella.

Le contó de la visita de Kenshin y Kaoru y alcanzó a tomarla de un brazo para que no saliera corriendo.

-Antes de ir a verlos, debes saber que no vienen solos.-

-¿Yahiko?

-No. Se quedó en Tokio, a cargo del dojo. Ellos vinieron con dos amigos.

-¿Entonces Kenshin y Kaoru vinieron de paseo?.

-No. Es más que eso. Estuve hablando con ellos por separado. Creo que estamos cerca de algo que estuvimos buscando y no pudimos encontrar.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Uno de los muchachos sigue la pista de una novia desaparecida. El otro necesita hablar con el violador de quien fue su novia, porque al parecer habria ingerido algo que lo llevó a cometer esa locura.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Kenshin con todo eso? ¿Los quiere ayudar?

-Kenshin ingirió una droga por error. Una droga que él describe con efectos muy parecidos a la que tú encontraste en tu investigación.

Misao abrió mucho los ojos. Se detuvo para mirar a su tutor, acongojada por su amiga.

-No me digas que... ¿Kaoru?

-El tomó a Kaoru. Tuvieron que casarse por eso.

-¿Y Kaoru, cómo está con esto?

-No te preocupes por ella. Afortunadamente Kenshin logró controlar en algo sus impulsos y no le hizo daño. Y ella ha comprendido lo que ha pasado. Si me preguntas, yo los veo bastante bien.

-No puedo creer lo que me dices. Pero... ¿cómo conectan estas tres historias?

Aoshi miró a Misao de forma indulgente. Debía venir agotada de su viaje.

-¿Recuerdas a un amigo que tenía Kaoru? Pues bien. Ese amigo resultó ser su novio antes de lo que pasó con Kenshin. La madre de ese novio le obsequió algo de comer que finalmente ingirió él, pero era para ella. Anteriormente ese joven tuvo una novia, de la que ya te hablé, y el hermano de ese joven...

-Ya entiendo. Dos hermanos, tres novias, una es violada, la otra desaparece y la última es forzada por Kenshin. Y está la pista de las drogas que apunta a la madre.

Asintiendo, Aoshi reanudó la marcha.

-Si bien tenemos la declaración de Kenshin, el resto son supocisiones. Creo que es importante que sigamos la pista de Takeushi Naoko y Toriyama Akira. De ese modo, si comprobamos que esa mujer tiene algo que ver con la misión que has seguido, nos iremos con todo contra ella.

-No puedo creer que una mujer conscienta en que le suceda algo tan malo a otra mujer. Aoshi, es tan horrible. Ellas estaban rotas, sus cuerpos y sus almas de las que alcanzamos a llegar.

-Lo imagino, por lo que me cuentas. Misao, si llegamos a comprobar que algo de lo que suponemos es cierto, haré la vista gorda y te entregaré a esa mujer para que le hagas lo que tú quieras.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Los Himura y los Ishida fueron invitados a permanecer en la ciudad mientras surgía la información, con el fin de partir inmediatamente de acuerdo a lo que descubrieran las redes Oniwabanshu.

Riuji y Fukio quedaron encantados con la vitalidad de Misao. Se sintieron muy a gusto en casa y agradecidos por la ayuda que recibieron. Fueron acomodados en Aoiya como dos amigos más, en tanto Kenshin y Kaoru fueron puestos en una acogedora cabaña, un poco más alejada de la casa.

Como la información no llegó al día siguiente y los Ishida se notaban nerviosos, Okina, el abuelo de Misao, sugirió que salieran a dar un paseo por la hermosa ciudad de Kyoto y los acompañó. Kenshin, en tanto, fatigado por el viaje y porque de alguna forma su cuerpo aún estaba resentido de batallas y demases, prefirió acompañar a Aoshi a hacer un rato de meditación y luego una siesta. Misao aprovechó la instancia para invitar a Kaoru a un relajante baño de agua caliente en una hermosa poza.

-De mí no hay mucho que decir. El señor Aoshi está de vuelta en casa y todo ha ido tranquilo. Ya no me siento desesperada por correr tras él, porque estamos en calma. Ahora mi prioridad es terminar el caso que estoy siguiendo y seguir colaborando a la policía en detener a las lacras.

-Pero sigues enamorada de Aoshi?

Misao miró a su amiga y suspiró.

-Cuando termine este caso, pensaré en eso. Pero dime qué te pasó con Himura.

Kaoru se relajó y le contó a su amiga sobre las sensaciones que le causaba Kenshin antes, durante, y después del consumo de las masitas. Le contó la historia del beso robado y Misao se derritió de romanticismo.

-Me siento feliz por tí, amiga, que empiezas a descubrir al verdadero Himura. Pero me siento más feliz por él. Ese hombre ha sufrido lo indecible por ti.

-Si. Lo sé.- Dijo Kaoru.- Yo le atraía, le gustaba, y yo con Fukio...

Misao pestañeó un par de veces. Luego abrió mucho los ojos para enfatizar su asombro.

-¿Gustar de ti? ¿Atraerle? Kaoru, eso es nada en comparación a lo que Himura siente.

-Ehh... sé que lleva tiempo en esto pero...

-Kaoru, ¿Tú sabes lo que pasó aquí mientras estuviste secuestrada en la isla con Enishi?

-Si. Que tú y Yahiko me buscaron...

-¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué ni Fukio ni Himura lo hicieron?

-Fukio no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar y Kenshin...- Kaoru se detuvo. Era cierto. ¿Y Kenshin?

-Kaoru, Enishi te hizo pasar por muerta. Cuando te llevó con él, dejó en tu lugar un cadáver muy parecido a tí, clavado en el dojo, con una herida en cruz como la de Himura en la cara. Te hicieron un funeral... todos estábamos muy tristes y te lloramos, pero un día el señor Aoshi siguió una pista y supo que seguías viva.

La respiración de Kaoru se vio interrumpida. Estaba total y absolutamente asombrada.

-No es posible.

-Yo no sabía de la existencia de Fukio en ese entonces, no sé qué hizo él. Pero Himura quedó total y completamente destrozado. Yo... tú no lo viste.- terminó Misao, sollozando. No podía evitarlo. El recuerdo de ese Himura era más de lo que ella podía soportar.

"No comía, no dormía, pero tampoco hacia nada... no escuchaba mis ruegos ni los de Yahiko, Sanoauke o Tsubame. Sólo estaba sentado, mirando a la nada, con la espada amarrada a él. Decía que no él no era nada por ser incapaz de proteger a la persona que más quería."

Los colores del rostro de Kaoru la abandonaron completamente. Misao se acercó a ella y la miró a la cara.

-Un día pasó un milagro. Cuando supimos dónde estabas, él llegó hasta nosotros. Necesitó algunos días para reponerse e ir a tu rescate. El resto ya lo sabes.

-Pero yo no supe nada de eso...-

-Kenshin nos hizo prometer que no diríamos nada de eso para no afligirte, luego que regresaste a casa. Con Fukio hizo un pacto de caballeros sobre no hablar del funeral. No sé cómo no supiste en tu entorno que te habían enterrado, supongo que Kenshin hizo algo, no lo sé.

-Entonces Yahiko también lo sabía...

-Yahiko, Tsubame, todos. Mira... yo no sé qué te dijo Himura que siente por ti. Seguramente no te ha dicho lo que siente plenamente porque esto de las masitas y tu ruptura con Fukio está muy reciente y no te quiere forzar o comprometer a sentir algo por él que no te nazca. Pero Kaoru... si tú hubieras muerto, Fukio hubiera seguido con su vida. La de Himura se hubiera ido contigo.

Se hizo el silencio.

Consternada, Kaoru no podía dar crédito a lo que le contaba su amiga. Siempre hubo cabos sueltos en la historia de su secuestro, pero tan ocupada había estado con Fukio que no le dio mayor importancia. Ahora no se sentía mejor hacia Kenshin. Quería llorar, quería abrazarlo, quería decirle tantas cosas. Pedirle perdón por... por lo que sea.

De pronto cayó en cuenta lo fácil que le era controlar sus lágrimas delante de los demás, y delante de él en cambio no podía.

Le agradeció a Misao lo que le había contado y siguieron hablando de otras cosas. Pero se perfumó a conciencia e iba canturreando cuando alcanzó la cabaña.

Encendió algunas velas porque la penumbra ganaba, y llegó al lado de Kenshin que dormía.

-Será poca una vida para compensar todo ese amor que tienes por mí. Creo que entiendo por qué te callaste. - murmuró mientras se tendía junto a él y se acomodaba a su lado, tocándole suavemente el pecho.- Tú en cambio has insistido en saber en estos días qué siento exactamente por tí. Pero has sido egoísta al excluirme de esta maravillosa historia. ¿Qué otras cosas he de saber de tí?-

Kenshin se movió en sueños y Kaoru le acarició el rostro. No quería despertarlo, lo hacía con cuidado. No siempre se tenía la oportunidad de encontrarlo quieto para acariciarlo a sus anchas.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Kenshin estaba soñando. Soñaba con un mar de rosas blancas.

Soñaba que podía mirarlas y ver cómo se abrían sus capullos. El viento soplaba y sus pétalos volaban por el aire. Entonces, él veía venir a Kaoru, vestida de blanco, sus negros cabellos sueltos y revoloteando, caminando tranquilamente, sonriéndole.

-Eres como una rosa.- le decía.

-También hay rosas rojas, como tú.- decía ella. Pero Kenshin miraba en la rosaleda y sólo veía blanco y verde.

Se agachó para cortar una. Fue a tocar a Kaoru con el capullo, pero a su contacto la rosa se volvió roja. Kaoru le sonrió.

-En tí hay pasión que surge y explota. Y llegas a ella a través de mi. Por eso conviertes las blancas en rojas. Por eso antes no habías visto rosas.

Kaoru cortó una rosa blanca y con ella tocó sus labios. El contacto leve y suave fue disfrutado por Kenshin. El perfume de la rosa lo embriagó. Y sonrió.

Cuando despertó, notó los suaves labios de Kaoru sobre los suyos. Ella además le acariciaba el pecho, mostrándole su ternura, con un delicado roce.

-He sido besado por una rosa.- comentó él.

-¿Qué dices?

Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y se puso sobre ella.

-¿Qué me hace?

-Quería hacerte cariños. Me gusta hacerte cariños.

-Pero por qué no lo hace cuando estoy despierto?.

-Porque tú me atrapas y te pones sobre mi como ahora.- dijo ella risueña, en medio de la oscuridad que las velas intentaban combatir. Kenshin se bajó despacio de su cuerpo.

-No soy alguien que deba ser acariciado.

-¿Qué dices? Eres tan lindo...

-Dejemos esto.- dijo de pronto él muy serio.

-¿Y por qué piensas que no lo mereces?

-Porque no sé medir mi fuerza y la lastimo cuando la tomo.

Se hizo un silencio en el que escucharon los sonidos del viento afuera. Al parecer, llovería.

-Tú no me lastimas.

-Sé que si. Lo hago. Y lo siento...

-Ambos tenemos que aprender a hacer esto.- repuso ella.- No te preocupes. Yo siempre estoy nerviosa porque no sé qué deseas exactamente que haga.

Kaoru lo miró unos instantes y decidió sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Lo hizo calmadamente, tras levantarse la falda de la yucata. Kenshin la miraba pensando que no podía haber nada más sensual que esos muslos blancos a la vista. Se sentó, su rostro a centímetros del de Kaoru.

Ella acarició sus mejillas. El cerró los ojos, relajándose y puso las manos en la cintura de la joven. Ella reemplazó sus manos con sus besos.

Se acercó lo suficiente para dejar que su busto reposara en el pecho de él y se apretó cuando Kenshin hizo presión en su espalda. Ella estaba intentando ir despacio para mostrarle su forma de quererlo, pero tras besarlo en los labios no le resultó fácil porque pronto él quiso llevar el ritmo.

Con más cuidado que otras veces, Kenshin deslizó la yukata por sus hombros, dejando al descubierto su cuello, al que se dirigió sin perder tiempo. Ella quedó sumida en una oleada de sensaciones. Ya lo había hecho varias veces con Kenshin y siempre era diferente. Siempre sentía cosas diferentes. Arqueó la espalda y se paró ligeramente sobre sus rodillas para que él pudiera llegar a sus senos y esta vez dejó que la tomara como quisiera, sin indicaciones. Él comenzó despacio pero pronto fue más fuerte y abria completamente la boca para abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel en torno al pezon. Pero tras algunos minutos, él se separó ligeramente de ella, sus ojos oscurecidos.

-Yo sólo deseo todo de tí.

Al notar el cambio en su forma de hablarle, Kaoru aparentó calma y se acercó a su oído.

-Soy tuya, Kenshin. Haz lo que quieras. Está bien.

-¿Lo que quiera?-

Algo en el tono de voz de Kenshin descolocó ligeramente a Kaoru. Pero ella estaba segura de lo que hacer.

-Haz lo que quieras. Soy tu mujer. Y tú eres mi amor.

Al oír eso, Kenshin se quedó quieto, mirándola conmovido. ¿Era cierto eso?

-Kaoru...

-Te amo.- dijo ella abrazándolo.-Quiero vivir mi vida contigo y para tí. Te amo, te amo... de verdad te amo.

Kenshin la tomó por la cintura y la colocó en el futón. Él no podía decir sus palabras aún, pero Kaoru no necesitaba escucharlas, porque lo sabía. Se relajó mientras sentía sus manos volar por su torso y su boca succionar sus senos. Le pareció que él tenía una fijación con ellos y con cierta alarma le pareció que ahí había otra sensación conocida, aunque en ese momento no quiso preguntar. Ya no importaba.

Había pensado sorprenderlo y acariciarlo, quitarle la ropa y sentarse sobre él, pero a pesar de lo calmo que se veía, Kenshin era en ese aspecto muy dominante. Ella trataba de tocarlo pero él la apabullaba con sus caricias y finalmente la joven pensó buscar su oportunidad de guiar otro día.

Pero no estaba tan mal, se dijo feliz, mientras sentía su peso sobre ella y sus besos en el cuello, en los senos, en el ombligo...

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando notó que con su mano él seguía hacia abajo.

Kaoru quiso detenerlo en tanto él con los dedos separaba los pliegues de su entrepierna para acceder más profundo en ella. La acarició con los dedos un poco y luego, con mucho cuidado, introdujo uno en ella. Kaoru temblaba, pero le había dicho que hiciera lo que él quisiera y ya no podía detenerlo.

-Asi que puedo hacer lo que quiera.- repitió él retirando su mano de entre las piernas de ella. Kaoru asintió.

-Lo que tú quieras.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Kenshin lamió el dedo que había puesto en su intimidad. El corazón de Kaoru se detuvo al verlo.

-Lo que yo quiera... - volvió a repetir y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la muchacha, a la par que sentía el dedo de Kenshin hundiéndose lentamente en ella para desde allí, otra vez, ir a la boca de Kenshin.

-Kenshin... - dijo ella perdiendo su seguridad.

Él la besó y sonrió de un modo que ella no supo identificar al separarse de ella.

-No temas, cariño. Sólo voy a tomar la miel desde su origen.

Entendiendo el significado de esas palabras, Kaoru trató de detenerlo, pero de pronto, un fuerte gemido escapó de ella y supo que estaba perdida cuando con la lengua, Kenshin hizo una caricia en su intimidad. Ella le había dicho que hiciera lo que quisiera y a él nada más le importó.

Y a ella, unos minutos después, tampoco.

I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I-o-i-o-I

Fin acto seis

Sin reproches

Mayo 12, 2015.

Notas de autora.

Hola!

El próximo capítulo será el penúltimo, de modo que el acto 8 será el final de esta historia.

Al parecer, el asunto de las masitas era más serio de lo que se vio en un comienzo y seguirá cayendo gente, aunque aún no decido exactamente qué castigo dar a la madre de Fukio y Riuji.

Como no se me ocurrían nombres para las personas que buscan los Oniwabanshu, usé los de dos famosos mangakas. XD

Con un Kenshin empeñado en dar, será un poco complicado a Kaoru tomar la inciativa y seguir hasta el final, aunque tal vez el próximo capítulo nos de la sorpresa.

Blankiss.


	7. Sin Amor

Cuando llegues a Amarme

Acto siete

Sin Amor

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Para matar el tiempo, Fukio y Riuji salieron a caminar. Se sentían nerviosos, porque conforme habían pasado los días, se habían convencido de que algo verdaderamente grave estaba pasando. Necesitaban un tiempo a solas como hermanos para platicar sobre lo que pensaban del asunto y de lo que pasaba con ellos.

-Tenías razón sobre la señora Himura. Es muy bonita.- dijo Riuji, tras comprar unas golosinas para compartir.

Fukio sólo suspiró.

-¿Me podrías explicar qué fue lo que pasó para que las cosas hayan terminado así?

-Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo demasiado, hermano. A veces siento que... he sido muy estúpido en no darme cuenta antes de las cosas.

-Pero ella te engañó y acabó casada con él, ¿no?

Iban pasando por un puente. Los hermanos se acercaron a la orilla para mirar el agua pasar.

-Creo que... es más complicado que eso. Cuando supe que me dejaba, me enfurecí. La odié... pensé que era la peor de las mujeres. Ahora que han pasado los días, he llegado a pensar que ella era la engañada.

Riuji miró fijamente a su hermano, entrecerrando los ojos, intentando comprender sus palabras.

-Para estar casada con el hombre que la forzó, se ve bastante bien.

-Así como los ves ahora se han visto siempre. Ese aire de complicidad entre ellos, la tranquilidad con la que llevan su relacion, la forma en que se miran y se hablan. Aunque de parte de ella la cosa no ha cambiado mucho. Pero él... Kenshin se ve a todas luces más contento. Obtuvo lo que deseaba, después de todo.

"Kaoru siempre me hablaba de él. Sé todo lo que debiera de Kenshin. Creo que siempre fue su tema favorito y siempre se mostraba preocupada de lo que le pasaba, lo que hacía o si estaba descansando bien. Si no me di cuenta de antes fue porque yo también quería estar con ella al punto de pasar por alto ese detalle. Por eso pienso que Kaoru, por alguna razón que no entiendo, se engañaba a si misma."

-Ya veo, Fukio. Y lamento que te haya tocado vivir esta situación.

-¿Sabes? Pienso que si no se hubiera dado este asunto de las masitas de mamá, Kaoru hubiera llegado a casarse conmigo, y hubiéramos llegado a tener un plácido matrimonio. Kenshin se hubiera marchado... yo tendría un dojo. Y tal vez al pasar los años tendríamos hijos. -

-Pero con lo que me cuentas de ella, ¿hubiera sido feliz?

Fukio se sacó una hoja que traía sobre el hombro y la arrojó al agua.

-No. No lo hubiera sido. Lo supe el dia que Kenshin anunció que se marcharía. No sé si fue consciente de ello, pero la expresión de abatimiento que llevó durante el camino... no pude pensar en otra cosa durante ese día. Ella estaba enamorada de él desde mucho antes.

Soltando el aire lentamente, Riuji miró hacia el cielo.

-Tal vez lo de las masitas fue para mejor en este caso. Kenshin y Kaoru pudieron tener su final feliz. Pero tú te quedaste sin novia. Y ahora sabemos lo de Makoto.

-Y lo de Naoko.- dijo Fukio.- ¿Será cierto que mamá ha hecho estas cosas con el fin de apartarnos de las mujeres que queremos? Recuerdo que siempre me decía que la mujer que eligiera debía ser pura. Hizo mucho hincapié en eso.

-Es cierto. A mí me dijo lo mismo.

-¿Y qué haremos al respecto?

-No lo sé, hermano... no lo sé. Lo primero es averiguar bien qué ha pasado.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Kaoru observó con atención el modo en que Omasu puso una col en el agua hirviendo y luego ella hizo lo mismo en otra olla que había sobre la estufa. Tras varios minutos de cocción, el sabor de ambas coles era igual de bueno y Kaoru aprobó la lección de hervir una col. Durante la tarde, Okon le había prometido enseñarle a hacer panes al vapor. Llevaba dos dias en eso y a pesar de sus inseguridades, aprendía con rapidez.

Su padre nunca había tenido paciencia para enseñarle esas cosas, pensó Kaoru con cierta amargura. Él amaba el kendo por sobre todo, en eso se refugió tras la muerte temprana de la esposa, al punto que descuidó a la hija y sus necesidades de aprender a valerse sola en las cosas prácticas del mundo, como cocinar. Cuando para acercarse a él, Kaoru mostró interés en las espadas de madera, el señor Kojiro la introdujo de lleno en las prácticas, al punto que ordenaba su comida en Akabeko, al señor Sekihara, todos los días, y eso le evitaba perder su tiempo cocinando a la niña.

Kaoru siempre había querido aprender a preparar alimentos, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para hacerlo. A veces miraba a las señoras que los invitaban a comer y ella hacía lo que podía en su cocina, pero el padre le había prohibido preguntar cómo se hacían las cosas para no quedar como despreocupado de ella, y por más atención que Kaoru puso siempre, al intentar cocinar en su casa nada quedaba igual a lo que había probado, por no entender de mezclas, de sazón y de aquellos secretos que toda cocinera maneja como el calor que debía tener el fuego según si preparaba arroz, o sopa, o fideos o los tiempos de cocción.

Su gran pena inconfesable era ser incapaz de preparar algo a sus seres queridos que quedara comestible. Su enorme tristeza era notar a Kenshin cuando le costaba tragarse lo que con la mejor de las voluntades había cocido. Aunque ponía una sonrisa despreocupada en su rostro, cuando Yahiko se reía de su comida, era como una puñalada para ella.

Por eso, cuando las ninjas le ofrecieron enseñarle un par de platos básicos para empezar, no dudo en aceptar el trato. Además, así mataba el tiempo. Kenshin no estaba muy interesado en recorrer Kyoto porque la pintoresca ciudad le traía malos recuerdos y aunque no lo decía, ella lo notaba incómodo cuando ella sugería salir, asi que dejó de hacerlo, si bien le había prometido sacarla de paseo en un par de días.

Anotó en un cuaderno que Misao consiguió para ella, las indicaciones que le dio Omasu para preparar algunos alimentos con lo que llevaba aprendido. Se lo guardó entre el obi y el kimono y regresó a la cabaña que compartía con Kenshin tras su clase, para poner orden.

El futón seguía colgado donde él lo puso en la mañana para ventilarse. Lo metió a la cabaña y lo guardó en el armario, así como el resto de la ropa de dormir. Debía apresurarse para llegar a la hora de la comida, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a pensar en los últimos días.

Llevaban una semana en Kyoto y cada noche era lo mismo. Tras un día de calma y sonrisas, al cerrar la puerta de la cabaña, Kenshin se transformaba ante ella. Se convertía en un amante apasionado y dedicado, que no la soltaba hasta asegurarse de que había alcanzado el climax y sólo así se permitía alcanzarlo él. Kaoru estaba sumamente agradecida con eso, le encantaban sus días y sus noches y su dormir a su lado, pero la entristecía un poco el que él fuera tan dominante en la alcoba y que no la dejara tocarlo. Con mucho, le permitía poner las manos en su pecho o abrazarlo mientras la penetraba. A veces la colocaba encima suyo, pero guiaba sus caderas.

Tomó el gi azulado de Kenshin para llevarlo a lavar. Lo apretó contra su pecho abstraída en sus pensamientos.

No estaba segura de cómo proceder. Tal vez debía aceptarlo así, sin reclamos, porque era el hombre y sabía un poco más que ella por experiencia o por lo que pudo haber aprendido en el mundo, además, la pasaba tan bien a pesar de lo brusco que podía llegar a ser, sentía tanto placer en sus encuentros, que se sentía miserable con sólo pensar en hacer el reclamo. Por eso le urgía aprender a cocinar tan pronto. Ella necesitaba demostrarle de alguna manera lo que sentía por él, que Kenshin notara que se esforzaba en algo para agradarle. Entregarle su cuerpo no era suficiente. Quería nutrirlo, cobijarlo, entregarle su tiempo... su alma. Quería ser la mejor compañera que él pudo encontrar para vivir su vida. Sentía todo eso intensamente, porque definitivamente él era su amor. Pero temía que tal vez él no sintiera por ella...

Bajó la cabeza y cerró lo ojos, sin soltar la ropa, y se sobresaltó cuando sintió una mano en su espalda.

-Kaoru...

Kenshin había llegado y la había observado unos momentos. Ella no lo sintió acercarse. Le pareció tan bonita y tan frágil que se sintió atraído a abrazarla.

Le puso un beso sobre la frente y luego sobre los labios. Ella le sonrió.

-Me dijeron que la comida está lista.

Kaoru asintió y cogió el resto de la ropa sucia para envolverla en un paño. Kenshin le quitó la bolsa antes de salir de la cabaña y abrazándola por la cintura, la volvió a besar.

Ella puso las manos en su pecho para apoyarse y devolvió beso por beso. Al terminar, ella restregó suavemente la punta de su nariz contra la de él. Ese gesto tierno sorprendió a Kenshin gratamente. Quedó fascinado con el calor que abrigó su corazón. Quería más de eso, pero tenían que ir al comedor. Pero ya llegaría la noche.

La soltó y caminó a la puerta. Recogió la bolsa de ropa sucia antes de salir y llamarla a que lo acompañara. Era hora de ir a comer.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

La tarde estuvo ajetreada para Kenshin. Había ayudado a Aoshi a poner en orden sus libros y documentos secretos de importancia. Se sintió honrado con la confianza depositada en él para efectuar esa delicada labor y resultó ser muy eficiente como bibliotecario.

Arrastraron cajas con rollos, papel, libros pesados y dejaron algunos aparte para enviar al restaurador o para generarles una copia. Kenshin fantaseó con la idea de tener un trabajo como ese alguna vez y tras acomodar el último libro, los hombres limpiaron todo prolijamente y fueron a tomar un baño.

Hambrientos, llegaron al comedor cuando se disponía todo para la cena sobre la mesa. Misao irradiaba felicidad, como siempre y cuchicheando con Kaoru, terminaban de poner los pocillos con diferentes preparaciones en tanto Omasu se ocupaba del arroz.

El ambiente durante la cena fue muy grato, tanto que casi parecía una fiesta. Okina conversaba con Riuji y Fukio sobre viejas historias ninja de las que podía contar, mientras Aoshi miraba con disimulo a Misao que, sentada al lado de Kaoru no paraba de hablar. Kenshin en tanto participaba un poco de la conversación de Okina mientras distraído, tomaba una masita con forma de repollo de un pocillo cercano.

Se detuvo al sentir su sabor. Pestañeó un par de veces y tras tomar un poco de arroz, comió otra masita.

Miró en la mesa. Todos comían y hablaban y reían y tenían masitas a su disposición, pero a nadie parecía sorprenderle lo buenas que estaban. Tal vez Misao y compañía ya estuvieran acostumbrados a ellas. No molestaba a nadie si comía un poco de más y tras la quinta o sexta que alternó con otras preparaciones, su hambre se sació, aunque se preguntó especulativo si podría volver a comerlas al desayuno.

Después de pensarlo un poco y tomar algo de sake, comió la séptima. Kaoru reía de algo con Misao y parecía no prestarle atención. Pero él se sentía muy feliz. Bebió sake con los amigos y luego Fukio pidió la palabra.

Le agradeció a Misao, Aoshi y Okina la hospitalidad con que recibieron a él y su hermano, pero no podía permanecer más días con ellos.

-Visito regularmente a mis padres y ya me he perdido demasiado tiempo. Además, Riuji les había avisado que llegaría, aunque no sabían cuándo. Lo mejor es aparentar normalidad mientras todo esto se aclara e ir a verlos. Desde luego no comentaremos nada de esto en nuestro entorno.

Aoshi no pudo objetar

-Sólo procuren regresar la próxima semana, porque tendremos noticias.

Misao de inmediato preguntó a Kaoru si ellos también se iban. Bajo la mesa, Kenshin le tomó una mano a la joven y habló por ella.

-Nos quedaremos un tiempo más.

Sin dar mayores explicaciones, se retiró a su cabaña y Kaoru lo siguió intrigada. Pensó que aprovecharían para regresar al dojo y se lo expresó mientras se acostaban. Entonces Kenshin estiró su brazo para que ella se acunara allí.

-Cuando fui Battousai, por estas calles corrían rios de sangre. Siempre había fuego, siempre habían cadáveres y parecía un infierno que jamas acabaría. Lo de Shishio no mejoró la impresión que tenía. Pero estaba escuchando a Fukio y su hermano hablar de las cosas que vieron y he pensado que a usted podría gustarle salir de paseo. Mañana podemos empezar a recorrerla.

-¿De verdad?- Kaoru se sintió muy emocionada.

Kenshin asintió y la miró de forma intensa. Entonces la abrazó con fuerza y ella cerró los ojos sobre su hombro.

Tras varios minutos de tierna compañía, Kenshin se despegó un poco de Kaoru para ver si seguía despierta. Tenía ganas de tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Pero estaba dormida.

Se levantaba muy temprano para tomar todas las lecciones que pudiera en el día de cocina. Era muy empeñosa... eran tan linda. Y su rostro sereno y sus labios rojos, y su cuello fino...

Sus ganas lo golpearon tan duro que se sintió un poco mareado por un momento. El nunca se imaginó que la idea de tener a Kaoru a su merced sin ser ella consciente sería tan excitante. Bueno... había fantaseado algunas veces con eso, pero una situación real era diferente.

Ahora no le veía nada de malo. Él era su esposo. Ella su mujer y ella mismo le dijo que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Si lo hacía despacio... no la molestaría.

Con un suspiro, Kaoru se acurrucó contra él. Buscaba su calor, sin duda, ya que para mirarla mejor la había destapado. Pero ella lo buscó para protegerse del frío y le encantó pensar que incluso mientras dormía, ella confiaba en él.

¿No era ese su sueño máximo? ¿Que ella lo siguiera? Y él pensando asaltarla mientras dormía.

Miró su rostro sereno a la luz de tenue de la lámpara. Amó ese momento. Realmente lo hizo, con todas sus fuerzas. La miró con atención tratando de memorizar sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y la forma en que lo quemaba con su mano apoyada en su pecho.

Decidió pensar en Sanosuke vestido de geisha y dormirse, pero al estirarse para apagar la lámpara, ella despertó.

-¿Kenshin? ¿Qué hora es?

-Es hora de dormir.

La joven se estiró y volvió a su lado. Kenshin no supo si lo imaginó, pero le pareció que ella lo hacía de un modo muy sensual. Ya estaba sintiendo su cuerpo encenderse nuevamente.

-Quiero tocarte... - dijo despacio y sorprendido que esas palabras se le escaparan. Medio dormida, Kaoru respondió al borde de la inconsciencia.

-Si hay algo que puedas hacer a esta mujer dormida... hazlo... y si no espera a mañana, no tendré piedad de ti... jojojo.-

Kenshin la vio cerrar los ojos en definitivo y se le empezó a hacer agua la boca.

¿De verdad él podía? Pero mejor esperaba a la mañana. Fue a apagar la lámpara y sus dedos dudaron al tocar la pantalla. Recordó la vez en que le dió el beso y ella no se dio cuenta...

Se le espantó el sueño y volvió a mirarla. ¿Podía hacerlo? Sería algo nuevo. Sólo tenía que ir despacio...

Su miembro palpitaba, en pleno. Sin medir las consecuencias, despacio, se colocó sobre ella y abrió su yukata con cuidado. No acarició su pecho para no despertarla, pero acarició su entrepierna. Ella gimió quedo y él se preguntó si acaso estaría sintiéndolo en sueños. Suavemente la hizo separar las piernas y antes de penetrarla decidió lamer un poco de su intimidad. Sería sólo un poco, aunque con solo probarla enloqueció. Abrió la boca con la intención de abarcar la mayor área posible con su lengua y con sus dientes apretó despacio de un montículo y tampoco bastó. La penetró con la lengua repetidas veces y succionó su humedad como si fuera néctar hasta que sintió que él mismo no podía contenerse más.

Ocasionalmente ella gemía despacio, pero cuando él regresó sobre ella constató que aún dormía. Quería volver a su entrada y sorber lo que quedara, pero no estaba seguro de aguantar más de unos minutos, asi que la penetró un poco más despacio de lo habitual y Kaoru despertó cuando él entraba y salía de ella.

-K... Kenshin...? -

Al percatarse de que abría los ojos, Kenshin la besó de un modo muy sexual. Lo que hacía con su miembro, lo hizo con su lengua en la boca de ella. Estaba desatado y quería invadirla de todas las formas posibles y por alguna razón ella despertó muy encendida, casi con algo de desesperación, a juzgar por el modo en que lo tomó de las nalgas para orillarlo a presionarla más en cada acercamiento. Su sabor picante aún lo saboreaba y no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, asi que notando que aún aguantaría un poco más, se separó de ella para hacerla apoyarse sobre sus manos y rodillas, y así tomarla desde atrás. Kaoru obedeció y aunque trataba de soportarlo, la fuerza de cada embestida la obligaba a doblar los codos, de tal modo que la parte superior de su cuerpo quedó recostada sobre el futón, mientras que Kenshin, aferrado a sus caderas que permanecían en alto, seguía en lo suyo. Pero lo cierto es que ella no quería que él bajara su intensidad.

Con cada entrada, por presión ella expulsaba el aire de los pulmones que arrastraban uno que otro gemido que no podía controlar, pero de pronto, Kenshin se detuvo. Ella pensó que él había terminado, pero estaba lejos de eso.

-Quiero escucharte gritar, como aquella noche.- le dijo al oído cuando la recostó, penetrándola con fuerza e intentando rozarla en cada embiste. Aunque Kaoru no gritó por pudor, se aferró a su espalda y lo arañó ante la desesperación que le causó el placer que la invadió. Y él contento siguió en lo suyo hasta que su placer máximo llegó y cayó agotado sobre ella.

Se acomodaron para dormir y el la aferró por la cintura. Le dejó un par de besos en la curva de su cuello.

-No puedo creer que me lo hicieras mientras dormía...- dijo Kaoru.

-¿Está enojada? Yo sólo seguí lo que me dijo.

-¿Dije algo?.

Kenshin no dijo nada por estar agotado tras dejar su simiente pero ella recordó sus propias palabras. Él puso otro beso en su mejilla e hizo un ruido ronco con la garganta, casi como un ronroneo de gusto. También estaba un poco asustado. Podía ser un perfecto caballero con ella en el día, pero en la noche no podía y no quería. Necesitaba saborearla con desesperación. Ni él se explicaba cómo después de tanto suprimir lo que sentía por ella, ahora no podía esperar a la mañana a que despertara. Se preguntaba si eso sería normal... necesitar tanto su piel.

Pero le encantó... le encantó. Algo en él quedó completamente encendido y ella no parecía enfadada. Esperaba que no le hiciera prometer que no lo haría más porque no pretendía hacer caso.

-Yo pienso que a usted le gustó. Rasguñó mi colita.- comentó, sobándose las nalgas para dar énfasis a su punto.

-Lo siento. No me di cuenta. Pondré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Kaoru entrecerró los ojos. La había pasado divinamente hacía unos minutos. No podía quejarse. En realidad, despertar con Kenshin sobre ella haciéndole el amor la excitó sobremanera, a ella le encantaba y su vida con él era simplemente linda. No había casi quejas pero se sentía preocupada precisamente por todo ese deseo que le mostraba.

Kenshin caía en el sueño cuando algo que dijo Kaoru lo despertó de un plumazo.

-¿Qué?

-Que cuándo llegaste al dojo y empezaste a desearme... exactamente, ¿qué querías conseguir de mí?

-Nada, desde luego...

Kaoru se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, aunque no podía verlo pues había apagado la luz. Pero se mantuvo pegada a él. Ya que le había espantado el sueño, ahora tendría que conversar con ella.

-Quiero la verdad. ¿Tú me deseabas para hacerme todo esto? ¿Querías el sexo conmigo?

La pregunta lo descolocó.

-No... no fue así.- comenzó con cautela.- Yo sólo quería estar cerca suyo, ayudarla... no perderla de vista.

Recordó los días en que esas cosas simples le producían placer.

-Pero tras el beso, después de lo de Jinnei... debor reconocer que las cosas cambiaron en mi modo de ver y en las cosas que quería. Si empecé a desearla como mi mujer.

-¿Pero por qué yo? Megumi es más bonita, Tae también y es de tu edad...

-Ellas no me interesan.- rugió.-No vuelva a insinuar algo como eso.

Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, él comenzó.

-Simplemente usted tiene algo que me gustó desde que la vi. Su forma de ser, de hablarme, de desafiarme cada vez que yo le hacía una sugerencia y usted no hacía caso. La forma de llevar su vida. Para mi también fue una sorpresa quedar atrapado en el dojo Kamiya. No podía irme. Y el beso... ese beso... no sé si fue un error... yo antes besé y fui besado, pero nunca me sentí tan excitado, tan ansioso. Tal vez yo hubiera podido seguir si no hubiera probado su boca.

Kaoru lo escuchaba con atención.

-¿Y después de eso volviste a tocarme... sin que me diera cuenta?

Hubo una pausa. Kenshin se acomodó en su sitio.

-Si.

El corazón de Kaoru se disparó.

-Kenshin...

-Fue un accidente. Un accidente tonto. Si la toqué, pero no fue por que quisiera... es decir, la situación.

Tomándola por la cintura, Kenshin la besó despacio, de tal modo que el mundo de Kaoru se puso a girar. Se alejó un poco de su boca y ella suspiró.

-¿Podemos hablar de eso otro día? Se lo contaré todo. Lo juro. Pero tenemos que estar en nuestra casa.

Kaoru no vio problema en esperar para escuchar esa historia.

-Como quieras.

La joven le puso un beso los labios.

-Recuerdo que la tarde en que te comiste las masitas, me dijiste que un matrimonio sin amor podía funcionar. Yo no podía imaginar algo como eso, pero tal vez tenías razón.

Kenshin jugueteó con la punta de su nariz. Quería mimarla.

-En todas partes funcionan. Nuestra sociedad está fundada en uniones donde la buena convivencia es la base de las familias.

-Tienes razón. Tenemos una buena convivencia desde que nos conocemos y una ententenida vida de alcoba. Eres un hombre que es amable con todas las personas y estoy segura de que nuestra familia será buena.

Algo en su voz alertó a Kenshin. Algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Kaoru se quedó en silencio y eso lo descolocó. Apretó su cintura, apremiándola a hablar. Y cuando ella lo hizo, quedó pulverizado.

-Cuando llegues a amarme lo entenderás.-

Dicho eso, la joven se acurrucó contra él y así como él no hablaría de ciertos temas, ella dio a entender que no diría nada más.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Tras una noche de sueño intranquilo, Kenshin se levantó temprano a desayunar. Kaoru lo siguió, emocionada ante la expectativa de su paseo y se encontraron en el comedor con Riuji y Fukio que iniciaban su viaje.

Tras despedirlos, Kenshin y Kaoru volvieron a la mesa donde encontraron todo dispuesto para comer. Kenshin de inmediato apartó el pocillo con las masitas que tanto le habían gustado la noche anterior y cuando Kaoru quiso tomar una, se sintió tentado a negársela, pero no pudo. Le dolía que ella pensara que él no la amaba, asi que dejó que ella tomara las que quisiera. Debía mostrarle que no era cierto.

Misao los guió hasta un punto de la ciudad y tras monopolizar la atención de Kaoru, los dejó solos. Les recomendó donde comer y donde no meterse. Ese primer día de paseo lo pasaron muy bien los dos.

Vieron pasar por la calle a un par de geishas. Una hermosa y joven maiko y su hermana mayor. Ambos las admiraron asombrados, eran muy bonitas y su vestuario era de ensueño. Kaoru suspiró un poco al considerarse a sí misma poco educada y poco fina en comparación a esas mujeres que parecían flotar sobre el suelo. Kenshin en cambio no tuvo ningún pensamiento especial sobre ellas y durante el paseo vio algo en una tienda que llamó su atención y entró a comprar arrastrando a Kaoru.

Se trataba de un kimono nuevo, más apto a su nuevo estado civil. Sonrojada, Kaoru eligió uno barato, pero Kenshin puso mala cara y eligió el que más le gustó a él, que era más caro. También pidió que le envolvieran uno de tipo formal y una yukata nueva para dormir. Y el kimono barato que eligió ella también.

Todo eso costó una fortuna, pero Kenshin no estaba para pensar en esas cosas. Pagó satisfecho mientras Kaoru le decía que era un despilfarro. Pero ambos sabían que debían comprar esas cosas tarde o temprano y en ese lugar estaban a buen precio.

Los días pasaron y siguieron en sus paseos. Kenshin quería comprarle todo lo que veía, pero ella no lo dejaba, al menos aquellas cosas que no necesitaba realmente. En las noches, Kenshin siguió buscándola y dominando en el futón.

Durante esa plácida vida de vacaciones, en que afianzaron su amistad con los ninjas y en que Yahiko les envió una carta diciendo que estaba todo bien y que se quedaran el tiempo que quisieran, Kenshin seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Kaoru. Puso más cuidado en sus caricias para ella, pero entendió que por ahí no iba el problema. Él le prodigaba todo lo que ella quería. La cuidaba cuando iban por las calles, amaba poner una manta alrededor de sus hombros cuando hacía frío, amaba cuidarla y pasar el día con ella, amaba ver al resto de la gente pasar y cuando algún hombre miraba a Kaoru, pensar "ella es mía". Amaba verla dormir, despertar, reír, daría su vida por ella... entonces, ¿por qué Kaoru decía que él no la amaba? ¿Por qué no era suficiente para ella?

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Desde que se fueran los hermanos Ishida, la amiga de Riuji apareción tras tres días de investigación. Naoko estaba viviendo alejada de su familia, en otra provincia. Se tomarían un par de días más para investigar su entorno y que Riuji pudiera llegar informado a verla. El tío de Makoto apareció el octavo día de búsqueda. Realmente se había alejado de la gente y estaba en una montaña, viviendo solo.

Contactaron a los hermanos Ishida, que regresaron rápidamente. A la mañana siguiente, Aoshi los reunió a todos en el comedor y puso a Misao a la cabeza.

-Como nos urge tener esa información, el señor Toriyama viene en camino, custodiado por nuestros hombres. Arrivará mañana y entonces lo interrogaremos.- dijo Misao a Fukio.- Sobre Takeuchi, tras hablar con Toriyama iremos hasta ella.

-Pero quiero verla de inmediato.- dijo Riuji, emocionado.- Por favor, sólo necesito ver que esté bien y preguntar... dígame dónde está y yo llegaré a ella.-

-Señor Ishida.- dijo Aoshi.- La situación de su amiga es muy complicada. La familia se ha cerrado en banda en torno a ella. Ellos sienten mucho rencor hacia usted y su familia, por eso sugiero que vaya con Misao. Ella los puede persuadir, de modo que quieran comunicarse con usted. De lo contrario, nada bueno puede pasar.

Los hermanos Ishida se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente, Riuji asintió.

-Está bien. Será como ustedes digan.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Temprano por la mañana llegó el señor Toriyama. Venía custodiado por Kuro y Shiro, quienes lo tomaron en el último tramo del camino. Misao, muy satisfecha, lo recibió junto a Okina y lo instalaron en una de las habitaciones de Aoiya.

Kenshin iba por el pasillo cuando Aoshi se le acercó.

-Antes de interrogar a Toriyama, me gustaría que me contaras exactamente qué sentiste tras ingerir la droga. Es muy importante.

Kenshin le hizo una narración exahustiva de sus síntomas, además de la líbido incontrolable. Aoshi anotó todo con una perfecta caligrafía y luego se fue a conversar con Toriyama. Invitó a Kenshin, a Fukio y a Riuji y se instalaron en uno de los cuartos más grandes y se sentaron cada uno en un cojin.

Al ver a Toriyama, Fukio y Riuji quedaron impresionados, porque lo conocían de antes.

El señor Toriyama era un hombre bastante alto, casi tanto como Aoshi. Pero su postura había cambiado radicalmente. Llevaba los hombros hacia delante y su espalda se encorvaba un poco, como si cargara un enorme peso sobre ella. Su rostro lucía especialmente cansado y en ningún momento levantó la vista del suelo. Lo hicieron sentarse en frente. Aoshi hizo traer té para todos. Toriyama se mostraba un poco nervioso.

Cuando el té llegó, Aoshi se dirigió a él.

-Espero que nuestros hombres lo hayan tratado bien durante el viaje y que su estancia en este lugar sea cómoda.

-Así ha sido señor, pero un hombre como yo no merece tantas molestias. Estoy muy agradecido por su trato.

Aoshi asintió. Kenshin detectó en el modo de hablar del hombre, la forma que él usaba normalmente. Intercambió una rápida mirada con Aoshi. Ese hombre estaba carcomido por la culpa.

-Lo hemos traído hasta acá a petición del señor Ishida Fukio, a causa del suicidio de Toriyama Makoto...

-¿Se suicidó?-

Por primera vez, los presentes pudieron ver los ojos del señor Toriyama. Estaban arrasados en lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar los gemidos que salían de ella.

-Así es. Se suicidó porque la violaste.- dijo Fukio.- Y queremos saber por qué lo hiciste.

Aoshi fulminó con la mirada al joven hombre por su impertinente intervención y su hermano mayor tocó su brazo para llamar su atención. Fukio entendió que debía moderar sus palabras.

Toriyama se encogió para llorar de un modo desgarrador. Fue un momento especialmente incómodo para los hombres que estaban ahí acompañándolo. No sabían cómo proceder, con excepción de Aoshi.

-Por favor, cálmese y tome un poco de te.- dijo muy propio de si. Toriyama hizo caso y unos minutos después, el llanto cesó, gracias a un extracto de hierbas que incluyeron a petición de Aoshi en la infusión para él.

-No le hemos traído hasta acá para juzgarlo. Sólo queremos que nos cuente paso por paso cómo fue la noche en que violó a Makoto. Esto no lo hacemos por morbo, sino para establecer cómo sucedieron las cosas. Para evitar que le pase a otras muchachas. Necesito que incluya todos los detalles que recuerde.

El relato que empezó Toriyama era incoherente al principio. Costaba seguir el hilo de la historia, aunque Kenshin y Aoshi pudieron detectar algunos detalles importantes. Fukio en cambio apretaba los puños y trataba de dominarse con todas sus fuerzas. Riuji no entendía mucho, porque estaba preocupado de su hermano.

Al notar que no era juzgado ni recriminado, Toriyama reinició su relato, y fue más o menos asi:

-Yo siempre quise a mi hermano y cuando se quemó su primera casa, decidimos acogerlo en nuestra casa con mi esposa. Yo amaba a la hija de mi hermano como si fuera mía. La vi crecer... era nuestra niña. Cuando nos habló del señor Ishida, estaba tan feliz. Nunca antes la vi tan feliz.

El padre de Makoto había abierto una tienda en la estación de trenes y Makoto llegó con un sake, regalo de la señora Ishida, por la ocasión. Estaba muy emocionada, porque sentía que la aceptaban en esa familia. No la bebieron de inmediato, y la joven lo conservó unos días.

Pero una tarde los padres de Makoto se retrasaron en volver a casa por algunos problemas con un proveedor y como hacía frío decidieron esperarlos con sake caliente. Como tras la inauguración no les quedaba sake, Akira preguntó a Makoto si podian tomar del suyo y ella aceptó, pero no quiso beber hasta que llegara su padre y se acostó temprano.

Tras un largo suspiro, Toriyama se tapó la cara con las manos y la restregó un par de veces.

-Me quedé con mi esposa y al rato me empecé a sentir mal. Después de eso yo... comencé a sentirme... acalorado. Mi esposa estaba embarazada, no me permitió tocarla y yo empecé a enloquecer.

Con esas palabras, Kenshin comenzó a recordar cómo había sido su propia experiencia. Sólo él sabía lo que había sentido y hasta dónde hubiera llegado si Kaoru no se hubiera entregado a él. Tembló con la idea. Ese movimiento imperceptible para los demás fue notado por Aoshi.

Mientras, la voz de Toriyama se quebraba a ratos.

-Traté de convencer a mi esposa de todas las formas posibles. Yo sólo sentía la necesidad... de tomarla y ella no se dejaba y yo quería... pensaba hacerlo de todos modos, con su consentimiento o no. Tras algunos minutos ya no me importó que ella fuera mi compañera ni mi amor. No me importó nada y la abofeteé en la cara. Ella cayó al piso y me fui sobre ella, pero alcanzó un leño y me dio en la cabeza. Me aturdió por unos momentos, pero fue suficiente para que escapara de mí. Entonces, cuando recobré el sentido, estaba Makoto sobre mí, preguntándome qué pasaba.

Toriyama miró con ojos suplicantes a Aoshi.

-¿Es necesario que siga? Siento que no puedo. Por favor, señor... -

-Siga.- repuso Aoshi de modo autoritario, aunque Fukio no estaba seguro de querer oír el resto.

-Por favor...

-Siga. No necesitamos detalles de qué hizo exactamente, sino de por cuánto tiempo duró.

Pasando saliva, Toriyama trató de rearmarse. Riuji por su parte estaba impactado.

-Yo no pensé en nada cuando me abalancé sobre ella. En eso llegó mi hermano y me sorprendió, pero... yo sólo pensé en que me la quitaría y me puse de pie sólo para golpearlo. Lo dejé inconsciente con el mismo leño que usó mi esposa en mi contra. Makoto no tuvo escape, porque yo dominaba las salidas y la alcancé y la sometí.

"Señor... yo siempre, hasta ese día... me consideré un hombre ordenado en lo que a esas cosas respecta. Nunca fui de los que sentían necesidad de mirar mujeres en el río, o de tocar a alguna que no fuera mi esposa. Lo juro. Incluso, siempre me sentí satisfecho con uno o dos encuentros con mi mujer... pero esa noche... esa noche...- Toriyama alzó la voz para sacarla de alguna manera entre sus fuertes sollozos.- ¡No podía dejar tranquila a la niña!"

Riuji se sentía totalmente incómodo y fuera de lugar. Fukio en cambio miraba de reojo a Kenshin. Aoshi por su parte, dejó a Toriyama desahogarse un par de minutos y le recomendó tomar otro poco de te.

-Haga memoria y dígame, por favor, sin entrar en detalles, si recuerda cuántas veces estuvo con Makoto.-

-Fueron unas ocho o nueve, señor.- dijo el hombre con los hombros encojidos.

-Por lo que veo, usted recuerda todo perfectamente.

-Si, señor. Ese ha sido el castigo a mi lujuria. Ver pasar esas imágenes por mi mente día tras día. Mi esposa me dejó, y yo me tuve que ir de mi casa y dejársela a mi hermano, que era lo menos que podía hacer. Me fui a vivir allá donde me encontraron porque soy un monstruo indigno, señor. No merezco nada. Ni respeto ni familia ni amor.

De nuevo Kenshin tembló al pensar en las posibilidades.

-¿Me podría hablar de lo que sintió antes de excitarse?

Pestañeando un par de veces, Toriyama trató de recordar.

-Fue... un poco raro, señor, pero... me pareció que me faltaba el aire... luego sentí mucho calor y escalofríos a la vez. Traté de vomitar, pero no pude, aún cuando metí mis dedos en la boca. Me sentía mal... como intoxicado.

-¿Y al día siguiente, al despertar, ¿cómo se sintió?

-Pésimo, señor. Muy mal. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos, la luz me cegaba. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable y el cuerpo... pasé varios días sin apenas moverme, aunque como entenderá, supongo que algo tiene que ver la merecida paliza que me dio mi hermano cuando despertó y supo lo que hice. Yo no sé cómo no me mató, aunque fue mejor así, porque mi deseo no se apaciguó en varios días. Afortunadamente no me podía mover, pero el dolor... el dolor es lo que más recuerdo.

La mirada que intercambiaron Kenshin y Aoshi no pasó inadvertida para Fukio. ¿Acaso Kenshin había pasado por todo eso mismo?

-Mi última pregunta es: ¿Está usted completamente seguro de que la botella de sake fue obsequiada por la señora Ishida a Makoto?

-Si, señor. La niña estaba muy contenta por eso y habló mucho del tema. Vió un signo de buena voluntad por parte de la señora hacia ella. Incluso a veces le pedía a mi esposa que le enseñara modales para encajar mejor en la familia cuando los visitara.

-Makoto de un día para otro no quiso verme más.- dijo Fukio controlando su rabia.- Y fue por tu culpa...-

Toriyama levantó la vista sólo para mirarlo.

-Cuando estuve sin poder moverme en casa, llegó su madre. No sé si fue una visita casual o se enteró de algo, si bien mi hermano en primera instancia manejó el asunto con discresión. La mujer... esa mujer... la trató muy mal. Dijo que ella se había buscado lo que le había pasado. Que era una provocadora, una mujer... mala.- dijo Toriyama controlando apenas su rabia.- Le dijo que una mujer impura como ella no tenía cabida en su familia y que si ella se acercaba al señor Fukio, acabaría por arruinar más a su familia. Yo no vi a Makoto nunca más desde esa noche. Ella nunca entró al cuarto donde yo yacía, y yo no me hubiera sentido capaz de mirarla a la cara, pero escuchaba sus sollozos. Ahora la niña está muerta... no sé... ha sido una desgracia muy grande la que ha caído sobre ella y nuestra familia. Yo he confesado mi crimen y creo que no hay castigo suficiente para mí. Si usted le ordena a uno de sus hombres matarme, se lo agradecería. Mi vida es miserable, no valgo nada.

Aoshi sacó un folio que tenía, en donde guardaba la declaración de Kenshin.

-¿Sabe usted leer?

-Si, señor.-

-Échele un vistazo a esa hoja y lo comentamos.

Los hermanos Ishida se miraron entre ellos ante la aparición de las hojas. Toriyama en cambio, leía los mismos sintomas que experimentó. Al terminar, miró a Aoshi expectante. Kenshin le habló.

-Yo experimenté lo mismo que usted. Fue en contra de mi voluntad hacia la persona que más amaba. No importó cuanto me controlé, el resultado fue similar al que usted nos contó que le sucedió. El dolor, la sensibilidad a la luz. El deseo de los días posteriores. Lo que me sucedió fue por comer algo que la señora Ishida había obsequiado a la mujer que vive conmigo.

-¿Usted la violentó?

Kenshin consciente de que Fukio estaba a su lado, contestó con sinceridad.

-No. No fue necesario. ¿Acaso usted golpeó a Makoto?

-No, señor.

Aoshi tomó la palabra.

-Señor Toriyama, creo, sinceramente, que lo que le ha sucedido es una verdadera desgracia que no tiene nada que ver con algún problema con su personalidad. Desgraciadamente estuvo en el lugar equivocado al tomar una fuerte droga que fue dada a su familia con el fin de hacerle algún mal a Makoto, en este caso, y a la mujer que vivía con el señor Himura, que entonces era novia del señor Fukio. Creo que usted no es un monstruo indigno como piensa de sí.-

Toriyama miraba el suelo. Algunas lágrimas caían sobre el tatami.

-Nuestros hombres lo investigaron. Realmente vive solo, aislado en una montaña, cerca de un pueblito donde se abastece. No sé qué palabras usar, pero si esto por lo menos le puede traer algo de paz a su conciencia, creo que usted no tuvo nada de culpa en esto, tal como el señor Himura.

-¿Puedo preguntar cómo le fue al señor Himura con la mujer?

-La tomé por esposa.

-En cambio mi niña cometió suicidio. Aún cuando yo no pudiera luchar contra mis sentidos, fui el medio por el cual mi niña sufrió un insoportable dolor. Nunca tendré paz sabiendo eso.

-Nos gustaría que permaneciera más tiempo con nosotros, señor Toriyama. Siéntase libre de usar las instalaciones del Aoiya. Mañana partiremos a su pueblo de procedencia para seguir investigando el caso de esta droga, que al parecer ha sido administrada a más personas. Es un crimen que debemos perseguir por el daño que causa.

-Les ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.- dijo Toriyama tras pensar unos segundos.- pero cuando esto termine, me gustaría que me permita regresar a mi montaña.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Un tanto abatido, Kenshin abandonó el lugar y fue a su cabaña a buscar ropa limpia para darse un baño. Justo Kaoru, con el cabello húmedo, ordenaba sus cosas. Al verlo llegar lo abrazó y le preguntó qué pasaba. Él sólo suspiró.

-Ese día que comí las masitas, usted realmente se entregó a mí, ¿cierto?-

-Insististe bastante, pero yo quise estar contigo.

Kaoru le acarició el cabello. Él se sintió reconfortado y ella se sentó atrayéndolo sobre su regazo para mimarlo.

-No lo sabía entonces, pero ya te quería.- dijo ella.- y Tú me deseabas. No vi por qué no darte lo que pedías, aunque tuviera que perder mi honor.

Tras varios minutos de plácida intimidad matrimonial, ella quiso acariciarlo de forma más cariñosa para confortarlo, pero él no quiso. En cambio, Kenshin le pidió que lo dejara tomar sus senos. Ella no puso reparos y él comenzó a lamer primero un pezón para luego succionarlo. Kaoru lo miró con amor y siguió acariciando su cabello, pero pronto él decidió cambiar de seno.

Una cosa era la luz de la lámpara y otra la luz natural. Desde luego, no esperó encontrarse con lo que vió de reojo y luego tuvo que mirar de cerca.

Los pezones de Kaoru se encontraban dañados. Estaban agrietados y en carne viva. No tuvo que preguntar para saber que debía molestarle mucho el roce con la ropa.

Kaoru suspiró y se cubrió con la yukata.

-A veces me sorbes un poco fuerte.- dijo con la vista baja.

Recordó las veces que ella le había dicho que eso la molestaba y él no la había escuchado, llevado por su pasión. Se preguntó si estaría lastimada o delicada en esas partes donde él entraba a su cuerpo o mordía...

En cambio, él no tenía ninguna marca de sus encuentros.

La miró a los ojos cuando finalmente entendió las palabras de ella.

Kaoru fue repentinamente acunada y mimada. Y aunque Kenshin no dijo nada, ella se pudo sentir tranquila.

Porque él la quería.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O

Fin acto siete

Sin Amor

Junio 4, 2015.

Notas de autora.

Con ambios mínimos, pero acá vamos de nuevo.

Sacar este capítulo fue un verdadero parto. ¡De verdad! Tenía tantas ideas y creo que escribí varias versiones del mismo. Finalmente todas esas ideas se concentraron en este. Y si, ¡la sorpresa! Quien profesaba amor verdadero desde el principio era Kaoru y no Kenshin.

En el próximo episodio entenderemos un poco más el por qué de este razonamiento y la relación sexual correspondiente que reforzará la idea. Pero creo que si revisan el fic, no recuerdo haber escrito que Kenshin dijera "te amo" muchas veces. Kaoru en cambio lo dice bastante a menudo desde que se da cuenta.

Regresando al tema de los Ishida, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Naoko. Ya vimos a Akira, quien resultó ser una victima más de la vieja loca de patio de la señora Ishida.

Si bien el próximo capítulo debía ser el último, no estoy segura de que sea el final, porque aún me falta el castigo a la vieja y desbaratar una banda de trata de blancas. Quizá use un capítulo más, ya se irán enterando. Y no es seguro que incluya tanto lemon en mis próximos fanfics, asi que no se engolosinen.

Bah... igual fue divertido. Aún temo haberme pasado.

Quiero darles las gracias por este espacio a quienes me comentaron en "Cuidando de Tí" y "Deseando vivir". Sobre esta última, será actualizada después que termine este fanfic. Sobre la primera, ha sido un poco raro, pero se me han ocurrido ideas para seguirla en capítulos autoconclusivos pero con continuidad. No es seguro, pero podría ser.

Años atrás leí una entrevista a Watsuki, donde él decía que si volviera a dibujar el Jinchuu Arc, haría a Kenshin enfrentarse solo a Enishi, dando a entender que quedó disgustado después de poner a tanto personaje extra para alargar la historia. Les comento esto porque hay cinco series que no terminé y que fué básicamente por comenzar a poner muchos elementos que no fui capaz de manejar, por ejemplo, Prisionera. Si volviera a escribirla, creo que llegaría hasta la mitad de donde quedó. Quitaría toda la parte de Angie y Tsubaki y Kaoru recibiría su herencia.

Sobre "Donde Puedas Amarme, un final diferente" creo que no era necesario reescribirla.

Sobre "Entre mis Brazos", no mandaría a Kenshin a Kioto, o tal vez si y resumiría toda esa parte, total, todos sabemos lo que pasó. Es complicado a veces escribir fanfics, porque hay que narrar cosas que todos sabemos y a veces aburre un poco. Tal vez ya sea hora de escribir un libro con todo lo aprendido en estos años.

Sobre "No tengas miedo a vivir"... lo que pasó con esa historia es que el último capítulo escrito coincidió con un aborto que sufrí y el comienzo de una época en que no escribí nada y que terminó con este fanfic. El otro día la releí y me gustó. Y sólo falta un capítulo. Me gustaría contar eso.

Sobre: "La Fiera" no me gustó después de escribirla. Eso es todo.

Un abrazo a todos. Un beso. Amor, amor, amor.

Blankiss.


	8. Sin Excluir

Cuando llegues a Amarme

Acto ocho

Sin excluir

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Con sus pestañas, Kaoru hizo cosquillas en el cuello de Kenshin. Riendo quedo, él se apartó un poco de ella, pensando en las mariposas otoñales que había visto. Al escucharlo, ella pensó en el canto del río y en ese ambiente tranquilo, se pusieron de pie tomados de las manos.

Se miraron. Un poco incómodo, Kenshin se aclaró la garganta. Kaoru se acomodó la ropa y se agachó sobre sus bolsas para seguir empacando. Al día siguiente regresarían a Tokio.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Dime.

Despacio, él se agachó junto a ella.

-¿Por qué usted me dejó... acariciarla si siente dolor? Yo vi que está herida por mi causa.

Kaoru acabó de hacer un nudo elegante sobre una bolsa. Lo miró sonriente.

-Porque estoy aquí para tí. Además, no estoy herida, mi amor. Sólo un poco delicada. Ya me acostumbré, no te preocupes. No te asustes por su aspecto.

Kenshin la miró unos momentos. Quería expresar una idea, pero no estaba seguro de cómo.

-Kaoru... Todo esto de nuestro matrimonio ha sido apresurado. Un día éramos amigos y al siguiente amantes. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde entonces, pero me gustaría preguntarle algo. ¿Qué piensa hoy de mí?

Con manos hábiles, la joven empezó a acomodar cosas en otra bolsa porque Kenshin se había excedido comprándole ropa bonita. Ella parecía muy concentrada en eso y por un instante, él tuvo la sensación de que no lo había escuchado, pero Kaoru terminó de anudar la bolsa y girando su cuerpo, lo enfrentó.

-Que eres un hombre con el que me gusta estar casada.

Kenshin suspiró, un poco fastidiado. Él intuía que ella tenía una opinión más profunda que esa y tal vez no tan benévola. Se restregó la cara con las manos.

-No le creo.

Incómoda, Kaoru se puso de pie. Necesitaba aire y se movió hacia la puerta. Kenshin la siguió y la tomó de una mano para que no se escapara. Corrió la puerta con ellos dentro, sobresaltándola y la tomó por la cintura.

-Kaoru, yo demando saber ahora mismo lo que usted piensa de mi, la verdad. Sin palabras bonitas ni protocolos.

La soltó y ambos se sentaron, frente a frente. Ella asintió, insegura.

-Creo que eres... un hombre muy solitario y reservado. Tal vez sea por el estilo de vida que llevaste, no sé. Puedes sentir una emoción intensamente, pero estás acostumbrado a guardártelo y sentirlo tú solo.

Kenshin la miró con atención. Kaoru tomó aire.

-Tal vez por eso, desde que empezaste a desearme y a considerarme como algo "prohibido" o algo que debías proteger de tus enemigos, manejaste el asunto en estricto secreto, al punto que yo que vivía contigo no pude siquiera sospechar algo... porque no compartiste esas emociones conmigo en ningún momento. Debes estar tan acostumbrado a hacerlo, que ahora que estamos casados tampoco me dejas verlas. Es decir... yo puedo ver lo que ven todos los demás: tu preocupación, tu amabilidad, y reserva... pero en lo íntimo sólo veo que me deseas enormemente.

Muy serio, Kenshin la miró. Él se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Kaoru antes que ella misma, sólo mirándola. Ella era más transparente y no se molestaba en ocultar lo que sentía. Y él, que la amaba con todo, sólo lo dejó entrever en ocasiones puntuales, a otras personas y antes de casarse.

Descolocaba mucho tener una pareja que no demostraba sus emociones. Le sucedió con Tomoe. De pronto pudo entender un poco lo que Kaoru estaría pasando.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Kaoru se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Estás molesto... ?-

-Si. Conmigo mismo. Y lo estaré con usted si no me ayuda en este momento. Kaoru, tiene usted razón en todo lo que me ha dicho. Siempre he sido yo solo contra el mundo. Y debo reconocer que no sé cómo manejarme como esposo. Pensé que aprendería solo, o según pasaran los días, pero veo que no ha sido así.- Kenshin entonces bajó la frente hasta el tatami. -Por favor, Kaoru... ayúdeme. Ya no quiero lastimarla haciendo las cosas como estoy acostumbrado. Le estoy pidiendo ayuda. El hombre al que usted dice amar más que a su vida le suplica por saber qué más piensa de él.

El corazón de Kaoru se apretó. Lo hizo de tal modo que ella pensó que lo escucharía trizarse.

-Kenshin. Por favor.

-Acabemos de conversar. No importa cuanto que nos agobie. Pero este tema se zanjará ahora.- dijo él enderezándose.

Nerviosa, Kaoru se tomó la coleta del cabello para jugar con las puntas.

-Es que pienso que... estás tan acostumbrado a no compartir lo que sientes, que en tu forma de tenerme me sigues excluyendo. Me tomas y me acaricias por las noches de un modo que me hace sentir que por fin obtuviste lo que deseabas, a Kaoru, pero no sé si realmente necesitabas que Kaoru te amara, como si fuera una muñeca que no siente nada y por eso vas tan brusco conmigo.

"Querías la piel de Kaoru, pero no su cariño"

En ese punto, Kaoru tuvo que obligarse a hablar, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta. Kenshin estaba atónito. Más al ver una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla.

-No me malentiendas. Como hombre, sólo puedo elogiarte y sentirme agradecida con el destino que quiso que pusieras tus ojos en mi, por tu amabilidad, ternura y paciencia conmigo, pero cuando rechazas mis caricias... el cariño que quiero darte, realmente partes en dos mi corazón porque yo... quiero compartir contigo mi... mi amor y la pasión que puedo sentir por tí.

Algo encajó en la mente de Kenshin. Al mirar en los ojos de Kaoru, supo que pensaban en lo mismo.

-Por eso me ha preguntado tanto sobre si la desee desde el principio...

-Si uno desea, sólo lo toma y lo obtiene, pero si ama, da y recibe. Yo sólo quería saber qué sentías por mi. -

-No pensé que eso fuera lo que estoy demostrando.- dijo consternado al entender que sus acciones correspondían sólo a tomar. -Yo solo... solo... no sé qué decir.

-Kenshin, en una ocasión tú fuiste diferente conmigo. El día que hablé con Fukio y llegué a casa lastimada... durante la noche alcancé a ver a un esposo considerado conmigo y eso me hace confiar en ti. Pienso que nos falta más tiempo juntos, después de todo nos saltamos el noviazgo y no hemos podido adaptarnos el uno al otro en esta nueva situación. Creo que en esto debemos trabajar juntos como pareja, podemos aprender de esta experiencia mirando, tocando y sintiendo al otro. Por eso... por eso... por favor, esposo mío, déjame mostrarte mi cariño. No pido nada más. Seré cuidadosa, lo prometo.

La expresión de Kenshin era insondable. Kaoru temió haberlo molestado.

-Perdóname.- se apresuró a decir ella, haciendo una reverencia frente a él.- Yo respeto tu estatus en nuestra familia. Nunca fue mi intención incomodarte.

Pero Kenshin no estaba molesto con ella. Estaba conmovido.

Sentado sobre sus rodillas, con las manos empuñadas sobre sus muslos, Kenshin no se sentía de buen ánimo. Era extraño escuchar a alguien que lo entendiera de ese modo.

Pensaba que demostrando la fuerza de su pasión a Kaoru sería suficiente para que ella entendiera la fuerza de sus sentimientos, pero lo cierto es que seguía viviendo su amor encerrándolo en algún lugar, por eso ella lo percibía de un modo errado.

Por eso Kaoru tenía los pechos lastimados, al entregarse con todo. Él en cambio...

Se puso de pie y la ayudó.

-¿Mi ropa limpia?

Kaoru, un poco avergonzada por lo que consideró un exceso por su parte, le pasó una cómoda yukata azul y otra más corta para abrigarse bien la espalda. Kenshin las tomó y salió al cuarto de baño. Ella, con el corazón golpeteándole en el pecho, se asomó a la puerta, tomó aire y lo miró alejarse.

Hubiera deseado seguirlo y abrazarlo, pero sentía que debía darle un espacio para que pensara. Le había dicho la verdad sobre lo que pensaba sobre él, pero se había guardado algunas cosas para no lastimarlo, sabiendo que ella con el tiempo lo aliviaría.

Por ejemplo, no le dijo que ella sabía que la amaba, porque no quería forzarlo a decir las palabras que tal vez aún no le nacieran. A su modo de ver, Kenshin había sido muy dañado a lo largo de su vida, primero por su infancia dura, luego la traición de Tomoe que lo hizo tener sentimientos ambivalentes, y por otro lado, los años de vagabundeo en que no se permitió relacionarse con nadie. Tal vez ese corazón no sanara del todo, pero ella lo cuidaría, le daría su tiempo, lo arrullaría por las noches.

Decidió mejorar el ánimo. Al menos, ya le había dicho a Kenshin lo que pensaba. Fue a la cocina para ver qué podía aprender ese día y Okón le enseñó algunos trucos para que la presentación de la comida fuera más atractiva. Luego prepararon algunas cosas juntas y como era su último día de aprendiz, ella y Omasu le obsequiaron un hermoso delantal que Kaoru agradeció emocionada.

Kaoru se fue a su cabaña canturreando. Se topó con Misao y se entretuvieron hermoseando un jardín. Se les unió Riuji y luego Fukio y de alguna forma, a pesar de su nerviosismo, ella logró relajarse al lado del que fue su novio. Tal vez nunca serían amigos del alma, pero era bueno volver a llevarse bien con él. Siempre le había simpatizado. Y Riuji era simplemente un encanto.

La cena como siempre fue agradable, aunque Misao expresó su pesar por llegar al final de los días de visita. Kenshin encontró las masitas que tanto le gustaban y con disimulo, echó un par en su manga, por si le venía hambre por la noche. Okina se entreteuvo rememorando la épica batalla de su juventud de la que siempre hablaba y Aoshi, más centrado, ordenó a todos acostarse temprano para salir al alba.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el desayuno estuvo especialmente animado. Tras despedirse de Okina, Omasu y Okon, Kenshin se subió al tren contento, pensando en los dias pasados y en la compañía de sus amigos.

Kaoru se sentó a su lado y frente a ellos, Aoshi y Akira. Misao iba atrás, con Fukio y Riuji.

Llegarían hasta la estación de trenes de Tokio y allí se separarían. Kenshin y Kaoru regresarían a su dojo y el resto seguiría de largo a un pueblo cercano a la ciudad, donde se encontraba Naoko.

Riuji estaba especialmente ansioso ante la espectativa de volver a ver a la muchacha, aunque Misao le advirtió que, de haber sido víctima de la misma droga que el señor Akira, podrían encontrarla en muy mal estado. Él sólo quería verla y no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Fue al atardecer que llegaron al poblado y gracias a sus contactos, Misao y Aoshi pudieron conseguir un cómodo albergue para todos. A la mañana siguiente, Aoshi se quedó en ese albergue junto con Akira y Misao partió con los hermanos Ishida a buscar a la muchacha que necesitaban.

Tras dos horas de caminata, llegaron a una zona relativamente aislada. Mirando el mapa, Misao advirtió:

-Debemos atravesar un río y seguir cinco minutos. Debería ser la segunda casa.

En efecto, asi sucedió. Encontraron la segunda casa y una anciana se encontraba recolectando unas hierbas en las cercanías. Era una vecina y les indicó que en efecto, una muchacha joven vivía allá y que al parecer, estaba sola.

-Pero quien sabe por qué la enviaron hasta acá. La abuela le vive dando de palos y despidió al muchacho que la ayudaba para que ella hiciera todos los trabajos. Yo no sé cómo no la ha matado.

A Misao en el mundo no había nada que la sorprendiera. En cambio Riuji sintió su corazón encogerse con esa información.

Llegaron a la casa y vieron picando leña a una joven de extraordinaria belleza, alta como Megumi y vestida con ropa vieja y oscura que se acercó a ellos. Sus ojos se iluminaron al reconocer a Riuji, aunque casi de inmediato, ese brillo se apagó. Pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

-No debería estar aquí, señor Ishida.

Riuji miró a Misao. Prometió, si lo llevaba a ver a Naoko, que él se mantendría callado.

-Dejaste de escribirle a Riuji y él se preocupó por tí. Es preciso que hablemos sobre por qué ya no quieres verlo y sobre las cartas.

Misao le pasó a Naoko un atado de cartas que Riuji le había facilitado. Ella repasó rápidamente las líneas y miró a Riuji nuevamente.

Naoko siempre fue una chica llena de energía y vitalidad, casi tanto como Misao. La ninja miraba a la joven un poco contrariada; esperaba encontrarse a una chica destruida por alguna violación, pero Naoko solamente estaba un poco decaída.

La joven les sirvió el te. Fukio tampoco le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Cuál era el misterio que ocultaba?

-El señor Ishida y yo no podemos tener ningún tipo de relación, porque no soy una persona a su altura.

-Si lo dices por nuestras clases sociales, a mí eso no me importa... - dijo Riuji antes que Misao le hiciera callar levantando una mano.

-No es por eso. Sucede que soy una mujer indigna de usted. Soy una mujer sucia. Por eso dejé de escribirle y luego mi hermana le mandó la otra carta. Quería que se alejara de mí, pero en realidad, no tengo problema en contarle sobre el por qué. Yo sé que usted entenderá mejor que nadie que lo mejor es que estemos lejos el uno del otro.

Riuji contenía a duras penas sus ganas de levantarse y abrazar a Naoko. Tras intercambiar una rápida mirada con su hermano, se dispusieron a escucharla.

-Hace varios meses, en Mayo, se celebró un festival. Fuimos con toda mi familia a ver a los artistas en la calle, las luces, la comida. La pasamos muy bien, pero en la noche me empecé a sentir mal, como... mucho calor, el corazón se me salía y sentía que debía vomitar. Fue horrible. Entonces me empecé a sentir rara... fue muy extraño, porque ni siquiera había bebido pero..."

Por espacio de varios segundos, Naoko buscó el modo de continuar su relato, pero no era fácil. Misao se acercó a ella y con palabras reconfortantes, la animó a continuar.

Bajó la cabeza y siguió.

-Yo sentí un deseo. Un deseo extraño. Yo sentía le necesidad de tener un hombre, el que fuera. Me asusté mucho con eso y me alejé de mi familia y acabé deambulando cerca del templo, presa de alucinaciones y malestar. No entiendo por qué si me sentía tan mal puedo recordarlo todo, pero el caso es que entre los arbustos venía pasando un hombre joven... creo que me conocía y bueno... estuve con él.

-¿Tuviste relaciones sexuales con él?

Naoko clavó su vista en el suelo y no la volvió a levantar.

-Si, señora. Yo lo hice.

-¿Nos podrías dar detalles?

-¿Qué tipo de detalles?

-¿Cuántas veces lo hiciste con ese hombre?

Nerviosa, Naoko miró de reojo a Riuji. Notó sus puños apretados y su leve temblor. Fukio se acercó disimuladamente a su hermano por si tenía que contenerlo.

-Lo hice tres veces con ese hombre, señora. Después apareció otro... y también lo usé. Ese me aguantó dos veces. Apareció un grupo de cuatro hombres... estuve con cada uno dos veces... luego dejé que me llevaran a su cuarto. Perdí la cuenta de las veces que estuve con cada uno, pero... supongo que fueron cuatro por cada uno.-

Naoko se guardó por supuesto, el detalle de cuando permitió que los cuatro hombres la manosearan a la vez o que la poseían uno tras el otro y otro tipo de actos.

-¿Ellos te violentaron en algún momento para tener sexo?- preguntó Misao muy seria.

La imagen de los cuatro hombres jóvenes llegó nítida a Naoko. Pensaban ir al mundo flotante a buscar alguna prostituta barata para entretenerse porque estaban lejos de sus familias y encontrar a Naoko que hizo todo lo que quisieron de a gratis fue como una bendición para ellos. Joven, hermosa, bonita y ardiente. Una joya... hasta bromearon juntos con la posibilidad de llevarla con ellos. Y así como estaba ella, seguramente hubiera aceptado. Pero ninguno de ellos fue malvado con ella o sádico. Tampoco la presionaron.

-No, señora. La verdad es que yo los busqué. No podía detenerme, sentía un ardor muy grande, no podía pensar en otra cosa. El grupo en general fue bastante amable conmigo porque me alimentaron y me dieron ropa limpia, y me cuidaron al dia siguiente. Fueron a buscar a mi familia...

-¿Te cuidaron? ¿Qué te sucedió?.-

-Después de estar con ellos una noche y un día, me detuve. Entonces comenzaron los calambres, el dolor espantoso en el cuerpo... ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos, la luz me cegaba, era horrible. Y la sed... lo que más recuerdo era la sed. El dolor de cabeza... No podía tenerme en pie.

Fukio y Riuji se miraron. Los mismos síntomas que habían descrito el señor Himura y el señor Toriyama. Desde luego, Misao también estaba al tanto de esos síntomas.

-Me gustaría que nos contaras qué pasó después de que te regresaron a tu casa.

-Mis padres me dieron una reprimenda tremenda, después de todo había estado afuera sin avisar y pensaron que me había pasado algo muy malo. Pero lo peor vino cuando mi madre me aseó y se dio cuenta de que yo... no era pura. Ahí me acusó y mi padre me agarró a varillazos en la espalda, fuera de todo lo que me dolía el cuerpo, y dejaron de hablarme. Unos días después llegó la señora Ishida de visita. Al parecer el primer hombre con el que estuve se puso a divulgarlo por el pueblo y ella se enteró. Me trató muy mal, como si fuera una escoria, una basura por ya no ser pura. Dijo que en su familia ese tipo de mujeres no entraba, y que si me acercaba al señor Ishida ella misma se ocuparía de que mi familia pagara.

-¿Y por qué acabaste viviendo aquí?

Respirando profundo, Naoko levantó un poco la mirada para clavarla en Misao.

-En realidad, el hombre con el que estuve primero siempre me había mirado... vio su oportunidad y pensó que divulgando lo que había pasado me conseguiría, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a casarme con él. Los hombres del pueblo me empezaron a molestar y mis padres acabaron de fastidiarse conmigo, porque decían que yo era una verguenza para ellos. Sobre todo mi madre estaba muy decepcionada de mi estupidez. Ella me había dicho que nunca le recibiera nada a la señora Ishida... -

Misao puso mucha atención.

-¿Y por qué te dijo eso? ¿Acaso la señora Ishida te dio algo?

Naoko miró de reojo a Riuji y Fukio.

-Nos encontramos en el festival y me regaló unas masitas. Las comimos juntas, no pude negarme a comer. Mi madre trabajó en la casa Ishida durante un tiempo y dijo que había visto cosas extrañas allí, por eso no me podía fiar... de lo que ella me diera.

"Al final mi familia decidió enviarme acá, donde nadie me conoce y puedo llevar una vida más o menos normal. Supongo que es lo que me merezco por el tipo de mujer que soy, asi que no me queda otra que acatar mi condena y alejarme del señor Ishida. Espero que ahora usted entienda por qué ya no podemos estar juntos. No soy pura."

-Has adelgazado...- se atrevió a decir Riuji, recordando las palabras de la vecina, sobre la abuela maltratadora.

-Supongo.- respondió Naoko con el rubor llegando a sus mejillas.

Riuji siguió mirándola atentamente. Sin duda estaba más delgada y su cabello mal acomodado. Ella se culpaba de lo que había pasado y aunque esta culpa no era como la que cargaba Akira, la hacía aceptar sin cuestionamientos el presente solitario que tenía.

Recordó su risa, el sentido del humor que la caracterizaba...

-Naoko, me gustaría preguntarte algo. Tú crees que las masitas que te dio la señora Ishida te pudieron haber causado el calor que sentiste.

-Puede ser. No había comido nada esa tarde, y antes del ardor me sentí muy mal.

-¿Tú crees que tu mamá podría hablar con nosotros sobre lo que piensa de la señora Ishida?

-¿Por qué?-

Riuji se levantó de su sitio y llegó hasta Naoko. Le extendió una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, visiblemente emocionado.

-Mi madre ha envenenado a otras personas tal como lo hizo contigo y queremos detenerla. Por eso vinimos a buscarte.

Aceptando su mano, Naoko se puso de pie.

-Soy una mujer sucia. Por favor, ya no pierda su tiempo conmigo. No valgo nada.

-Naoko, escúchame. Yo estuve todo este tiempo en Alemania estudiando. Le puse mucho empeño para terminar el curso y poder regresar y estar contigo.

-No valgo ese esfuerzo. Señor Ishida... por favor, no insista.

-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?

Misao le indicó a Fukio que debían salir de allí para darles intimidad, pero Fukio tenía otras ideas.

-Yo si te quiero...- dijo Naoko débilmente.- No sabes cuánto, pero...

-Hermano, deja esto.- dijo Fukio.- Al fin y al cabo ya no es pura. No es la mujer que dejaste al partir. Olvídate de ella y busca la felicidad en otra.

-¿Pero qué dices?

-Escuche a su hermano, señor Ishida.

Riuji no estaba para escuchar a esos dos.

-Para mi no es fundamental ser el primer hombre en la vida de una mujer. Para mi lo importante es compartir mi vida con ella y yo quiero ver la cara de Naoko cada vez que abra los ojos, al lado mio.

-¿Pero no escuchaste su historia? Se metió con varios hombres una misma noche.

-Lo sé. Y posiblemente los evoque, uno a uno cuando yo la llegue a tener. Pero al final del día me dará su sonrisa y cuando le duela algo, estaré ahí para cuidarla. Y con los años, los rostros de esos hombres desaparecerán. Por favor, Naoko... has realidad mi sueño. Permíteme ser el hombre que se quedó contigo a pesar de todo.

Los hombros de Naoko empezaron a remecerse débilmente.

-No soy una mujer buena.- dijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban una por una.- Se merece a alguien mejor...-

Misao, que no pudo evitar presenciar esa escena, también estaba afectada. Riuji enmarcó el hermoso rostro de Naoko entre sus manos.

-Cásate conmigo y luego hablamos sobre eso.-

-Riuji, no hagas tal.- dijo Fukio.- Ella no quiere casarse contigo.-

-Si Makoto estuviera viva, ¿no correrías a sus brazos?

La pregunta descolocó a Fukio. Claro que no correría a sus brazos.

-De todas maneras no puedes irte al pueblo a vivir con ella. Serás el hazmerreir, ya te lo han dicho. Tendrás que exiliarte en otro lugar... -

-Lo haré.- respondió Riuji, decidido, sin dejar de mirar a Naoko.- Me vendré a vivir aquí o a Kioto o a donde sea, pero será lejos de esa arpía que dice ser nuestra madre.

-Pero no puedes, hermano. Nuestro padre... tenemos que ayudarlo con los negocios. Tú sabes. He estado esperando que regresaras para que te hicieras cargo de los negocios y yo poder darle mi tiempo completo al kendo.-

Riuji pensó un poco. Luego miró a Misao.

-Señorita Makimashi, por favor, intente averiguar si mi padre estaba al tanto de lo que hacía mamá. Si es así, infórmemelo, por favor, para marcharme lejos de este lugar. Pero si no lo sabía, yo me quedaré cerca de él para cuidarlo.

-Cuenta con eso.-

-Y ahora, Naoko, dime, por favor... ¿te casarías conmigo?

Temblando entre sus brazos, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, Naoko nunca pensó que ese sueño que tenía podía llegar a cumplirse. Se apoyó en él y permitió que la abrazara.

Para Riuji, eso fue un claro "Si".

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Aoshi salió a recibir a Misao. Había llegado poco antes de la cena, pero traía a alguien más.

Naoko se sentó a la mesa al lado de Riuji. Traía el labio partido, después del golpe que le dio la abuela cuando le habló de casarse. Al final, Riuji amenazó a la anciana con las penas del infierno si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima a Naoko y como la vieja amenazó con matarla a varillazos, resolvió llevarla con él.

Preparó una modesta bolsa con sus cosas y lo siguió.

Ya en la mesa, Naoko reparó en el señor Akira. Habían sido vecinos.

Se dispusieron a cenar y al terminar, Naoko quedó acomodada en el cuarto con Misao. Esta última se excusó porque tenía que hacer.

Al lado del fogón, Aoshi la esperaba.

-Ese kimono que llevabas hoy te sentaba muy bien.

-No era muy bonito. Es de mujer casada.- dijo ella con ligereza.

-Pues se te veía muy bien.- sentenció el ninja. - Ahora hablemos del caso. Te tengo una mala noticia.

-Dime.

-Falleció una de las muchachas a las que asististe en la misión. Era la que tenía más mal pronóstico. Meiko. Fue hace tres días. La otra chica, Kari se encuentra mejor.

Repentinamente cansada, Misao se sentó al lado de Aoshi. Ella sabía que sucedería, pero saberlo era diferente. Aoshi le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Por otro lado, también me llegó la información sobre los negocios del señor Ishida padre.-

Recordando la petición de Riuji, Misao prestó atención.

-Está todo limpio. Es un hombre de reputación intachable, un comerciante honrado como pocos se ven. Nuestro informante dice que difícilmente podría estar involucrado en algo turbio. Sobre la señora... es más complicado. Parece que en efecto, hay una conexión con el grupo que desbarataste hace unos días, que sólo podré establecer mañana cuando llegue al poblado donde reside. Akira me comentó esta tarde sobre algunas habladurias con respecto a la mujer y a algunas chicas que se pierden.

Misao recordó lo de la mamá de Naoko.

-Parece que la madre de Naoko sabe algo también. Le había hecho advertencias a la hija sobre no ingerir nada que la señora le diera.

-Perfecto. Ahora cuéntame qué averiguaste hoy.

Misao le narró a Aoshi la historia de Naoko y las coincidencias con las historias de Kenshin y Akira. A pesar de que se trataba de un tema serio, se alegró de que haya sido ella quien buscó a sus amantes.

-No presenta traumas severos, aunque los padres la enviaron con una vieja negrera como castigo y las vieja ha sido muy cruel con ella. Tiene la espalda atravesada con golpes de varilla. Riuji decidió traérsela y empezar los trámites para casarse con ella.

De forma leve, Aoshi sonrió.

-Me alegro que para uno de los hermanos las cosas vayan bien y que la chica, al parecer, pueda sanar su alma con el tiempo.

-Es tan linda, Aoshi. Creo que cuando se reponga será más hermosa y prometió invitarnos a su matrimonio cuando se case.

-Tú también eres muy linda, Misao. Dentro de un par de años nadie podrá competir contigo.

Misao iba a decir algo gracioso al respecto pero de pronto reparó que Aoshi estaba muy adulador esa noche y se lo hizo saber. Él no la miró. Estaba concentrado en el fuego.

-Es lo que pienso.

-Pero...

Muy serio, Aoshi la miró fijo a los ojos.

-Me gustaría tener una relación contigo. Más allá de todo lo que hiciste por mí en los últimos meses, yo disfruto de tu compañía y me he dado cuenta de que tengo la oportunidad de explorar esa posibilidad contigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Pero señor Aoshi...-

De golpe, la imagen de Kenshin y Kaoru se apareció en su mente. Lo que estaban viviendo era en cierto modo romántico, pero las palabras de su amiga rondaban en su mente.

"Si yo hubiera sabido que me quería, Misao... si me lo hubiera dicho, ¿te lo imaginas? Tal vez llevaríamos algún tiempo de novios. Nada de las masitas hubiera pasado y habría tenido el matrimonio que siempre soñé y no uno apurado al que no tuve tiempo de invitarte. Yo quiero a Kenshin, pero me hubiera gustado que esto fuera de otra forma. Tener el tiempo de conocerlo mejor."

El tiempo.

-Mentiría si le dijera que usted no me gusta. Asi que, ¿por qué no? Seamos novios.- dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

-Seamos novios.- repitió Aoshi, acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo tras la espalda, frente al fuego. Aunque él no la miraba, ni ella estaba muy segura de qué tenía que hacer ahora como novia, a Misao le encantó la forma en que la abrazaba. Eso se sentía bien. Muy bien.

Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y su corazón se tranquilizó.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Yahiko tenía la casa en perfecto orden y Kaoru lo felicitó por la madurez demostrada. El chico señaló que faltaban algunas cosas en la despensa y que el dojo había sido limpiado esa mañana, asi que podían reponerse bien del viaje para iniciar con todo el día siguiente.

Kaoru fue a su cocina a revisar y encontró los ingredientes necesarios para preparar una cena. Cuando apareció con una bandeja, Yahiko declaró que ya se iba.

-Pero prueba algo al menos.- dijo Kaoru entristecida.

Kenshin se interesó por el contenido de la bandeja, aunque fuera para agradar a Kaoru. Se llevó la sorpresa de la vida cuando encontró sus masitas favoritas con forma de repollo.

-¿Y esto?

-Yo las preparo.- dijo Kaoru.

-Pero Omasu es la que las hacía en Aoiya.

-No. Estas las inventé yo. Sólo yo las hago.

Kenshin tomó una para probarla. ¡Era cierto! Ese sabor... estaba riquísima. No se molestó en ir a buscar a Yahiko. Todas las masitas serían suyas.

Kaoru se sintió bien al verlo comer con tanto agrado. Guardó algunas para el desayuno y limpió la cocina mientras Kenshin se aseaba para ir a acostarse.

Cuando Kaoru alcanzó el dormitorio, Kenshin ya se había preparado para dormir. Había extendido el futón en su lugar y a los pies del mismo se encontraba sentado sobre sus rodillas, muy derecho, manos sobre los muslos, esperándola.

Al verlo, Kaoru le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Era primera vez que la esperaba de esa manera a pesar del frio. Era tan lindo. De forma espontánea le puso un beso en los labios que también a él sorprendió.

Haciéndole una seña con los ojos, Kenshin le indicó que se sentara frente a él. Le obedeció.

-Usted ayer me expresó un deseo.- dijo él, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, sintiendo en sus palmas la humedad del sudor.- Si usted quiere tocarme... yo no me opondré. Me gustaría que me enseñara por qué usted piensa que esto puede ayudarme.

Con asombro, Kaoru entreabrió ligeramente los labios. ¿Era cierto eso?

Kenshin no dijo nada más y ella, descolocada, se puso de pie un poco torpe. Ella quería acariciarlo. Lo deseaba más que nada, pero... ¿y si a él no le gustaba? No podría soportar que no le permitiera hacerlo más desde esa noche.

-Me voy a... a quitar esto y enseguida yo te... te... - pasó saliva.- Te alcanzo.

Kenshin nuevamente asintió. Parecía la viva imagen de la paz y ella en cambio sentía que le temblaban los dedos cuando tras quitarse el obi, siguió con el kimono. Kenshin la miraba hacer un poco divertido, percibiendo su inquietud, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta que era la primera vez que ella se desnudaba frente a él.

El resto del tiempo habia sido él quien le arrancaba la ropa o se la abría lo suficiente para tomarla. La miró con interés renovado esta vez y le gustó lo que vio. La forma en que la tela se deslizaba dejando su piel al descubierto, la manera en que estaba acomodada su ropa interior y en que ella se la quitaba antes de ponerse la yukata. Había una especie de elegancia en su modo de hacerlo y él no podía quitarle la vista de encima. Se obligó a dominarse cuando su excitación amenazó con ponerlo de pie para detener lo que hacía y llevársela al futón.

Respiró pausadamente. Esta vez el tiempo lo manejaba ella. Cuando Kaoru se sentó frente a él, ya estaba calmado.

La joven extendió una mano hacia él y tocó su pecho, sobre la yukata. Si quería hacer lo que tenia en mente, tendría que desnudarlo, pero... ¿Cómo? Se puso tras él y con sus labios acarició el cuello, algo que al menos él le permitía hacer desde antes, y para tratar de avanzar hacia los hombros jaló suavemente de los bordes de su ropa. Sin decir nada, Kenshin llevó los brazos hacia atrás, para que ella pudiera quitarle la yukata sobrepuesta. Enseguida ella se apegó a su espalda y lo abrazó desde atrás. Besó su cuello y sus hombros, con sus manos acarició su pecho.

Kenshin se sintió golpeado. Nunca nadie, que él recordara... jamás habia sido abrazado, acariciado y protegido de esa manera. Y no tenía sentido que un hombre con el poder que tenía él se sintiera protegido por una mujer como ella porque era imposible que sucediera tal cosa, sin embargo...

Ya no quería que siguiera. Quería disfrutar su abrazo, nada más. La tomó por las muñecas, como si asi pudiera envolverse más en ella y entendiendo, Kaoru se detuvo un momento.

Emocionado, Kenshin cerró los ojos, agradecido, sintiéndose amado, confortado y comprendido. Ella lo besó en la mejilla y al cabo de unos plácidos minutos, decidió continuar. Kenshin, rearmado, se sentía listo para seguir y se relajó.

Kaoru lo guió al futón donde lo hizo recostar. Deslizó sus dedos desde el abdomen a los hombros y siguió cada cicatriz que encontró, que no eran tantas como pensaba. Palpó sus músculos y notó lo duros que eran, en comparación a ella, cuyo cuerpo era más blando. Se montó sobre él con la intención de quedar más cómoda en su exploración y bajó hasta los labios de Kenshin para besarlo sin dejar de acariciarlo. Se sentía plena mientras hacia eso, ya no había espacio para los nervios. Tras el tiempo de los besos dejó la boca de su esposo e ignoró el que él estirara un poco el cuello pidiendo sus labios de vuelta, porque ella estaba decidida a seguir sobre su cuerpo para besar en cada rincón e incluso para dar en algunos lugares un suave masaje con los labios. Llegó a una de las tetillas de Kenshin y dio una ligera succión, a la par que con la lengua la rodeaba repetidas veces. Lo escuchó suspirar y motivada, cambió de tetilla al cabo de un rato, rozándola con sus dientes a poco andar.

Por su parte, Kenshin estaba excitado aunque también, un poco nervioso. Estaba a merced de ella. A su completa merced. Si Kaoru decidía apuñalarlo en ese momento, sabía que no haría nada por detenerla y era tan extraño para él sentir eso.

Era extraño confiar a ese nivel en una mujer.

Ahogó un gemido cuando ella lo lastimó con los dientes en torno a su pezón, y aunque fue muy leve, al parecer Kaoru se dio cuenta. Él pudo notar que a diferencia de lo que hacía él, llevado por su pasión, ella ponia más cuidado y lo conducía por sensaciones placenteras. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por eso. Recordó sus palabras:

"Cuando llegues a amarme lo entenderás"

Kaoru se incorporó un poco, para desatarle el obi y abrir por completo la yukata. Así seguiría los cariños sobre el resto de su cuerpo. Al quedar expuesto, Kenshin tuvo la intención de cubrirse, incluso ponerse de pie, pero no podía hacerle eso a ella. Se contuvo y permitió que quedara a la vista su ropa interior. Kaoru miró en aquella zona con atención y pasó por alto el bulto que se adivinaba bajo la tela, porque había algo más interesante que quería tocar y eso podía decirse, era algo que deseaba hace tiempo. Deslizó las manos por los muslos.

Le gustaban mucho los muslos de Kenshin.

Siempre los había mirado un poco como al descuido, -incluso cuando estaba de novia con Fukio-, cuando él se acuclillaba por ahí. A Kaoru simplemente le fascinaba el modo en que sus músculos se apretaban y se marcaban bajo la tosca tela de sus hakamas. Frotó sus palmas sobre ellos, notando su dureza aún cuando ahora estaban relajados y pensó pedirle a Kenshin que la dejara tocarlos más adelante. Le prestó atención luego a las pantorrillas y regresó después de darle un rápido masaje a sus pies.

No podía pasar por alto lo que ocultaba la ropa interior. Le causaba mucha curiosidad verlo. Lo rozó con la palma de la mano y luego jaló un poco la tela. A pesar de sus reservas, Kenshin se mantuvo en su lugar de sumisión y se quitó la ropa para que ella pudiera seguir. Esperaba que lo mirara un poco y luego terminara con eso. No estaba seguro de querer que se metiera con su pene y enseguida recordó que sería lo justo, después de lo que él le hacía a ella en su intimidad.

Kaoru miró un poco extrañada el miembro de Kenshin. ¿Siempre era tan pequeño? Algo tenía que estar mal ahí, es decir... ella a veces sentía molestias cuando él la penetraba o con su fuerte roce, pero aquella cosita se veía un poco flácida. Incluso el tamaño de las bolsas de piel que se encontraban bajo el miembro lo hacían ver más chico. Miró a Kenshin con la duda pintada en el rostro, pero él estaba muy tranquilo con eso.

No tenía problemas con el tamaño. Además, sonrió un poco malévolo, se había estado aguantando precisamente por si llegaba a ese momento.

Cuando Kaoru tomó el pene para moverlo, empezó a aumentar de tamaño drásticamente. No solo su tamaño, a ella le pareció que cambiaba su forma. Miró la cara divertida de Kenshin y supo que se burlaba de ella, pero ya no importaba. Aquello que ahora sobresalía de su mano cerrada le parecía más acorde a lo que ella experimentaba por las noches.

Le dio un leve masaje y esta vez fue Kenshin quien se llevó la sorpresa cuando ella acarició la punta con su lengua, justo antes de rodearlo con su boca. Sentir la humedad, el calor, el masaje de la lengua y la succión que vino después fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Ya no le importó seguir mirando a Kaoru, simplemente se dejó caer en el futón y estirando el cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Notando lo extasiado que se encontraba, Kaoru redobló sus esfuerzos en las caricias a esa sensible zona en él. Incluso imitó un poco torpe al principio, el movimiento de entrar y salir que él hacía con ella, y eso le arrancó varios gemidos a su esposo.

Excitada al notar el estado en que él se encontraba, Kaoru tenía la intención de llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias con eso, pero Keshin se incorporó para detenerla. Él había sido demasiado generoso con ella y ya era tiempo de tenerla para él. No se molestó en quitarle la yukata. La tumbó y de inmediato se colocó sobre ella, para penetrarla y terminar en ella. Estaba en eso cuando puso atención a su cara, sus ojos cerrados mientras soportaba sus embestidas y su boca entreabierta, de la que escapaban varios suspiros y no pudo continuar.

¿Cómo podía seguir luego del amor, tiempo y dedicación que ella le había entregado? Ahora lo que él hacía le parecía bestial en comparación, a pesar que Kaoru no se quejaba.

A él nadie le enseñó de amor y ternura antes. Nunca hubo espacio en su vida para eso y simplemente se dejó llevar por sus impulsos al intimar con ella pensando que sería suficiente para demostrarle lo que sentía. Pero ahora había descubierto algo, algo que Kaoru había insistido en mostrarle.

Kaoru estaba empezando a seguir el ritmo de Kenshin cuando notó que de detenía. De inmediato, el roce en su mejilla de los nudillos de él la hizo abrir los ojos.

-¿Me deja acariciarla?

Kaoru sonrió y asintió por respuesta y él la guió para sentarla sobre sus muslos, de frente a él. Kenshin conocía sobradamente la piel de su torso, pero cambió la fuerza que imprimió a las caricias. Quería llegar a ser tan suave como lo fue ella con él y pronto descubrió que Kaoru era muy, pero muy sensible a su roce. Gemía quedo y cerraba los ojos, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura con ambas manos para pasar sus labios sobre la piel y la levantaba para morder ligeramente en su cintura.

Maravillado con la respuesta de ella, se dejó llevar un momento por la pasión y acarició imprimiendo fuerza. Los gemidos cesaron, asi que retomó el cuidado. Decidió ir a los senos, a pesar del aspecto que tenían, para probar lo aprendido y pudo notar un ligero temblor de ella.

Recordó la sensación de él cuando ella estaba en sus pezones. ¿Ella temería que él le hiciera daño? Sus antecedentes no eran muy buenos, por eso fue con cuidado. Con mucho cuidado. Succionó y acarició con la lengua una de las puntas rosadas, causando estragos en ella. El premio llegó con Kaoru arqueándose contra él, entregándole completamente su pecho y luego el otro, a la vez que comenzaba un sutil movimiento sobre su miembro, restregándose. Conforme pasaron los minutos, comprendió que ella deseaba que la penetrara y no le vio caso a hacerla esperar si él estaba listo. La levantó un poco, pero le indicó que ella guiaría en esa parte, para que buscara su comodidad.

Kaoru lo miró agradecida y se deslizó sobre él para comenzar a moverse. Kenshin se encontraba extasiado, abrazando su cintura y notando los diferentes ritmos que ella tomaba. Tras algunos minutos, ella se tumbó y él se puso encima, entonces notó que Kaoru nuevamente movía un poco las caderas hasta que encontró una posición que le acomodó.

Ella no tuvo que indicarle. Él se mantuvo fijo en ese lugar entrando y saliendo a un ritmo y poniendo atención a sus expresiones. Kaoru realmente lo disfrutaba y sentía que se abría como una flor para él. Lucía tan increiblemente hermosa en ese momento que no podía quitar la vista de su cara. Pero de pronto, todo se agitó en ella. Su respiración se tornó especialmente agitada y sus latidos se dispararon. Sus gemidos brotaron con fuerza mientras se aferraba a su espalda. Enseguida quedó exhausta sobre el futón y él se detuvo para observarla.

Sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas, sus labios más rojos. Ella le indicó que continuara y él estaba más que motivado para hacerlo. Era placentero, asombrosamente placentero hacerlo con ella luego de ver lo que había visto. Se sentía genial, debía reconocerlo, obtener esa respuesta. Una respuesta no forzada por él al tomarla, sino al que tuvo ella después de acariciarlo y marcar el ritmo. Ella lo deseaba. Realmente se excitaba con su cuerpo y eso no tenía precio. Debía reconocer que le aumentaba el ego.

Con cierta timidez, Kaoru se acercó a su oído y le preguntó si podía hacerlo fuerte, como él solía hacerlo y ya eso desató al que solía ser. No tuvo compasión con ella y muy asombrado, vio que ella llegaba al éxtasis por segunda vez, justo antes de que él terminara.

Cayó cansado al futón, y antes que Kaoru estirara una mano para ponerse la yukata, la atrapó por la cintura y la tapó con el cobertor, pegándola a su lado. Apagó la lámpara y Kaoru se acurrucó contra él, buscando calor.

Suspirando, Kenshin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.

Había sido sexo, no muy diferente del que habían tenido desde el principio, pero con "algo" que lo hizo especial y él notó la diferencia. Esta vez no se trató de cómo sentía la piel de Kaoru o como lucía, si no de estar pendiente de lo que sentía ella. ¿Asi era cuando el amor guiaba al deseo?

Kaoru era suya... pero ahora, por alguna razón, sentía que él era de ella.

-Gracias por esto.- le dijo cerca del oído, entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella.

Le tomó una mano y la colocó sobre su corazón, cubriéndola con la suya.

\- Te amo, Kaoru.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin acto ocho

Sin Excluir

Junio 14, 2015

Notas de autora.

Me caigo del sueño, asi que no es mucho lo que puedo explayarme. Solo pedir disculpas a quienes me escriben y no logro responder.

En mi cotidiano yo soy comerciante y dueña de casa. Mi negocio atiende doce a trece horas continuas... simplemente no siempre tengo tiempo de responder, menos en invierno que con suerte puedo cocinar. Perdón.

Sobre el fanfic, quería hacer un comentario, pero siento que lo olvidé... ¡Ah, si! Alguien me preguntó por qué todas mis Kaoru tenían los ojos negros. He aquí la respuesta:

En mi fanfic "Actuación sin Libreto" que fue uno de los primeros que escribí, asumí que en la vida real no hay muchas japonesas de ojos azules, por ende, Kaori los tenía negros. Luego, cuando escribí el siguiente fanfic, me tincó que Kaoru tuviera los ojos negros para darle algún toque de realismo. Y bueno, se quedó asi para siempre y como sello personal de Blankaoru, Kaorus de ojos negros. Por lo demás, mis ojos se describen como castaños, asi que tampoco se puede decir que esa característica tenga que ver conmigo como una especie de Mary Sue.

Para finalizar, el lemon que acaban de leer es el último de esta serie y sin duda las cosas se pondrán más felices para Kenshin y Kaoru. Posiblemente se describan otras situaciones de índole sexual, pero nada con demasiado detalle.

La próxima historia no debería contener más de una o dos escenas.

Les quiero agradecer su cariño y apoyo. Saludos a Pola y a Pajarito Azul.

Un beso.

Blankiss.


	9. Sin Soledad

Cuando llegues a Amarme

Acto nueve

Sin Soledad

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Kenshin despertó temprano y buscó a Kaoru con la punta del pie. Estaba a su lado, pero no pegada a él. Era inevitable moverse durante la noche pero ya despierto, con cuidado, cerró el espacio entre ellos.

Así estaba mejor.

Se sentía bien y a diferencia de otras veces, no estaba reflexionando demasiado sobre lo que había pasado. A su juicio, lo que sucedió en la noche había sido lo correcto. Él pudo sentirlo en su mente y su corazón y así sería la forma en que buscaría a su esposa de ahora en adelante.

Kaoru abrió los ojos y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

-Buenos días, mi amor.

Tras unos cuantos arrumacos, Kenshin se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué tiene qué hacer el día de hoy?

-¿Ehh?... Pues no mucho. Debo dar las clases en el dojo e ir al mercado. ¿Tú harás algo?

-Si. Tengo que ir al médico porque tengo una revisión pendiente.

-Espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias, pero... pero me gustaría pedirle algo.

-Tú dirás.

Embelesada, Kaoru reparó en la mirada de Kenshin. Era diferente.

-Yo tengo un sueño, hace mucho tiempo. Y me preguntaba... si no tiene nada que hacer en la tarde, si tendría una cita conmigo.

Si le hubieran tirado agua fría, Kaoru no se hubiera sorprendido más.

-¿Una cita? Pero... recorrimos Kioto juntos...

-Esas no eran citas. Eran paseos de matrimonio.

-Pero Kenshin... no veo la diferencia.

-Por favor, Kaoru. Una cita. Siempre quise tener una cita con usted. Encontrarla en alguna parte y saber... saber que en ese momento usted se puso bonita para mí.

Impresionada, Kaoru se obligó a decir algo.

-La ropa que debo llevar ahora es diferente... si tu fantasia es una cita con "La Señorita Kaoru" tal vez deba usar uno de mis kimonos de soltera.

-Sii... El amarillo siempre me gustó mucho. El pañuelo índigo y la manta que le compré en Kioto. Por favor, cumpla mi capricho.

Kaoru sonrió a la par que lo miraba con ternura. Siempre había sido agradable salir con Kenshin por la ciudad, y ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía una idea adorable lo que él proponía.

Se levantaron y cada uno tras el desayuno, se dedicó a lo suyo. Para darle tiempo de arreglarse, Kenshin sugirió pasar por el mercado y esperarla allí. Asi ella se libraba de las compras.

Estaba sentado en las afueras de Akabeko cuando la vio llegar entre el gentío. Ella lo buscó con la mirada y con eso cumplió una parte de su fantasía. Ser buscado por ella. Feliz, se movió para llamar su atención y al tenerla cerca, pudo comprobar el esmero que habia puesto en un tenue maquillaje y un peinado elaborado y perfecto, sobre el que ondeaba el pañuelo índigo que él le regaló para reemplazar uno que le había roto.

No recordaba que para Fukio se hubiera puesto así de guapa. Siempre se arregló con prisas, no como ahora.

-Gracias por venir a nuestra cita.

-¿Cómo te fue en el médico?

-Muy bien, señorita Kaoru. Dijo que sigo sanando bien y mis heridas ya están cerradas.-

Kaoru hizo un mohín con el antiguo apelativo, aunque supuso que era parte también, de su fantasia. No dijo nada y le siguió el juego.

Tae les sirvió una rica merienda en Akabeko y luego ellos se fueron por ahí. Se levantó un poco de viento y Kenshin admiró el modo en que Kaoru se abrigaba con la manta que él le había regalado.

Se fueron caminando hasta el río y desde allí miraron el atardecer.

Kenshin estaba un poco nervioso a su lado, pero debía seguir lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-Señorita Kaoru... -

-Dime.

-No es fácil para mí decir esto, pero... ya llevo varios meses en el dojo viviendo con usted. Hemos vivido muchas aventuras juntos y lo cierto es que yo... quería decirle que... disfruto mucho de su compañía.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto inmediato en Kaoru. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, su corazón golpeando con fuerza. Vivían una fantasía... pero lo sentía tan real. Porque así pudo haber pasado.

Porque así estaba pasando.

Con una sonrisa tímida, él la miró.

\- ¿Piensa que soy muy atrevido?

-Para nada, Kenshin... Yo... también disfruto mucho tu compañía. Más ahora que los amigos se fueron y nos quedamos solos.

Kenshin sintió la brisa en la cara y satisfecho, miró el fluir del río.

-Señorita Kaoru, nuestros amigos están en una búsqueda que es parte de su crecimiento. Por eso se han marchado.

-¿Y tú, Kenshin... has terminado esa búsqueda o retomarás tu camino como rurouni?

-¿Por qué quiere saber eso?

-Es solo que... tengo miedo de que un día decidas volver a vagar. Hace mucho tiempo que he tenido ese miedo.

Algo en su mirada le indicó a Kenshin que Kaoru le estaba confesando algo. Ella, sonrojada, rehuyó sus ojos y fijó la vista en la ribera del frente.

-A veces he pensado que si tú te fueras, yo me quedaría sola. Hay un muchacho que... es muy agradable y tal vez... podríamos llegar a algo más. Pero si yo supiera que tú te quedarás conmigo, aunque sigamos siendo solo amigos, me olvidaría de esas ideas. Porque yo quiero estar a tu lado siempre.

Sorprendido a más no poder, Kenshin buscó el mentón de Kaoru y con suavidad la hizo volverse hacia él.

-¿Habla en serio?

Apenada, Kaoru asintió.

-Señorita Kaoru... este vagabundo encontró un hogar en el dojo Kamiya. Es la primera vez que me sucede eso en mucho tiempo. Pero además, ha encontrado a la persona capaz de hacerlo detener.

-¿De verdad?

Kenshin le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Si. De verdad.

Se quedaron de esa forma hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo. Comieron algo por ahí y regresaron al dojo con unas graciosas lámparas de papel

Les faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar cuando Kenshin se detuvo nuevamente.

-¿Señorita Kaoru?

-¿Si?

-¿Usted... volvería a tener una cita conmigo?

Kaoru se sintió enternecida. Le encantaba lo que él estaba intentando.

-Nos vemos todos los días en el dojo, pero disfruté mucho mi cita contigo. Creo que lo podemos repetir. ¿Te parece la próxima semana?

Kenshin hizo una leve reverencia a modo de afirmación y siguieron su camino a su casa.

Ya tras el portón se abrazaron y permanecieron en la penumbra un rato.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Llevaban cuatro días investigando en el pueblo de los Ishida y Misao ya tenía una idea bastante cercana de lo que estaba pasando. Aoshi también se ocupó de hacer su parte y cuando se reunieron, al final del tercer día, no estaban seguros de como dar la noticia a los hermanos Fukio y Riuji, que se encontraban alojando en una pieza en un pueblo cercano, junto a Naoko y Akira.

Pensaron que lo mejor sería hablar con Riuji, quien al parecer era más tranquilo en sus reacciones. Sin embargo Misao abogó por Fukio y su derecho a saberlo, pues de todas maneras se enterarían en un par de días de la verdad.

Finalmente incluyeron a Naoko, porque Riuji le contaría o su madre, que había aportado valiosos datos para Misao, y a Akira. Era sobre todo, muy importante que Akira estuviera enterado de las cosas que habían pasado, para tal vez, entender que no tenía culpa alguna en lo sucedido a Makoto.

Reunieron a los cuatro en torno al fogón. Afuera llovía y hacía frío.

-Bien... -dijo Misao, acomodando algunos papeles.- Esto no fue fácil pero según nuestras investigaciones, Rika Ishida no siempre tuvo ese nombre. Su nombre real era Shinoda Yuriko, fue vendida por sus tíos a una casa de prostitutas a la edad de cinco años y ejerció ese oficio hasta los veinte años. Al parecer un cliente la sacó de la casa a la que pertenecía, pagando un alto precio por ella.-

"Posteriormente ese cliente falleció. Ella quedó sola y decidió cambiar de pueblo. Al llegar aquí contrajo matrimonio con Ishida Jubei. Por algún motivo comenzó a contribuir hace cinco años con una red de trata de blancas, relacionada a algunas personas de la casa a la que pertenecía. Ignoramos el por qué de esta práctica, si al parecer el señor Ishida tiene una buena solvencia económica desde hace varios años, pero lo cierto es que colaboró buscando a chicas del entorno que pudieran servir por juventud y belleza como prostitutas forzadas. Pero hay más."

Riuji y Fukio se miraron entre sí, completamete atónitos. Misao les dio un tiempo para asimilar la información, antes de proseguir.

-Existió una droga, llamada Yokubo no Kosori (Droga Lujuria), potentísima, que fue utilizada durante mucho tiempo para forzar a una mujer u hombre a tener relaciones sexuales, en estado de conciencia pero sin ser capaz de dominar la fuerte excitación que sentía.- dijo Misao leyendo de sus notas.- En el caso de las mujeres, se convertía en receptora de múltiples compañeros en pocas horas y si era varón, podía llegar a violentar a una mujer u hombre de su deseo sin cuestionarlo demasiado, pudiendo llegar a asesinarlo si esa persona se resistía, por lo que la Yokubo no Kosori no se administraba a varones. En la década del cincuenta, solo tres personas la fabricaban, todos fallecieron durante las guerras pero el que nos interesa es un hombre, llamado Tatewaki Kuro.

-Ese hombre es el que habría comprado la libertad de la señora Rika.- observó Aoshi, con sus penetrantes ojos azules.- La droga, una vez fabricada, tenía una duración de aproximadamente algunos meses. Pero Kuro falleció hace cerca de 25 años. Sin embargo esa droga reapareció hace aproximadamente cinco años.

-No puede ser. Mamá no...- dijo Fukio consternado. Misao sólo movió la cabeza.

-Ella ha preparado la droga para la organización de trata de blancas. Ha sido en dosis mínimas, para casos muy puntuales, por eso nadie se había percatado de lo que estaba pasando. Se administró a un total de veinte muchachas, entre edades de doce a dieciocho años... es muy dificil leer esto, Aoshi.- dijo Misao un poco incómoda, dejando sus hojas con apuntes de lado.- El caso es que estamos seguros de que la señora Ishida tiene la fórmula de la Yokubo no Kosori y por alguna razón está colaborando con esa organización.

-¿Y cómo puedo estar seguro de que esto no es algún tipo de complot contra mi mamá? ¿Y si alguien lo inventó para inculparla?- argumentó Fukio. Aoshi miró a Misao para decir escuetamente:

-Yo mismo interrogué a dos de sus cómplices. ¿Te digo cómo lo hice o prefieres dormir tranquilo esta noche?

Algo en la mirada del ninja hizo temblar a Fukio. Riuji se mantuvo sereno, tomando la mano de Naoko.

Akira por su parte, mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Bien.- dijo Misao.- La policía ya ha sido advertida de todo esto. Mañana al mediodía iran a aprehender a la señora Ishida. Nosotros partiremos a primera hora del día, con el fin de llegar alrededor de las diez y que ustedes puedan despedirse de su madre.

-Pero... la policía... la encerrarán en un calabozo.- dijo Fukio compungido.- Y la tratarán mal... Misao, mejor llévatela tú, enciérrala, pero no la lastimes... por favor. Hermano, habla con ellos, diles que se la lleven ellos.-

Riuji puso una mano sobre la espalda de Fukio. Daba la impresión de haber envejecido cinco años en los últimos minutos.

-Nuestra madre dañó a mucha gente. Apenas tendrá un poco de lo que se merece si se la lleva la policía.

-Pero basta con que no haga más drogas.- dijo Fukio.- Para eso podemos vigilarla. Ahora que sabemos todo esto...-

-La única manera en que eso se puede lograr es aplicar un viejo castigo ninja, que es el que yo le daría si tuviera a ese monstruo en mis manos.- dijo Misao con la llama de la venganza ardiendo en sus ojos, cosa que también asustó a Fukio.- Sólo clavas velas en las dos manos del castigado, enciendes la vela y te sientas a observar cómo se retuerce de dolor esa persona a medida que la cera caliente de la vela se derrite y toma contacto con su piel.

-Las penas que aplica la policía actualmente estan normadas según un código internacional que garantiza en algo la seguridad del encarcelado y determina penas segun el delito, siendo bastante rígido. Tu madre solo irá a prisión si es juzgada y el juicio muy posiblemente sea por fabricación de drogas y colaboración con la trata de blancas. Pero nosotros nos guiamos por nuestro criterio, asi que la juzgaríamos por las drogas, por el sufrimiento que causó a otras personas, por la muerte de Makoto, por el dolor y sufrimiento que hizo vivir al señor Toriyama, a Himura Kenshin, a Takeuchi Naoko. Si quieres nos la llevamos esta misma noche. Procuraremos que no muera el primer mes para prologar sus castigos.

Entendiendo el punto, Fukio se sentó, abatido.

-Preferiría, en ese caso, partir esta misma noche.- dijo Fukio.- Para acompañarla hoy. Yo sé que ha sido una arpía pero... conmigo siempre fue una buena madre, amorosa y cariñosa. Por favor, Aoshi, Misao... Además, mi padre también sufrirá mucho y él no se lo merece. Quisiera acompañarlo.

Misao y Aoshi se miraron contrariados. Sin embargo, no vieron problema en cumplir ese deseo de Fukio, pero con ciertas condiciones.

-Un carruaje llegará por la mañana a recojer a los que queden aquí. Si quieres ir ahora que llueve donde tu madre, eres libre de hacerlo. Pero lo harás a pie. Y yo voy a acompañarte, porque no quiero que ayudes a escapar a tu madre.

Riuji miró a Naoko con cierta pena.

-Yo también quiero ir. También me gustaría pasar estas horas con ella.-

Aoshi asintió. Los hombres se pusieron unas esterillas y un sombrero encima y salieron.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Rika encontró un poco raro que sus hijos la vistaran a esas horas de la madrugada. Pero lo que acabó dándole mala espina era el hombre de casi dos metros que los acompañaba y que tenía un semblante tremendamente duro.

No era fácil, para ninguno de los hermanos, afrontar ese momento. Menos cuando su madre cariñosamente les ponía te y hablaba de preparar los mejores futones para que durmieran calentitos, como cuando eran niños. Aoshi se mantenía impasible, observando a los hermanos. Él era ajeno a esos sentimientos, pero podia vislumbrar la incomodidad y desazón de ellos. Estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se quebrarían y así sucedió, cuando terminaron el te.

Ambos hermanos se postraron delante de Rika, pidiéndole perdón.

-¿Pero perdón por qué?.

Fukio levantó la cabeza.

-Kaoru rompió su compromiso conmigo y me habló de las masitas que tú le diste.- comenzó.- Y luego me enteré de la muerte de Makoto.

-No todo es culpa de Fukio. Yo regresé de mi viaje para buscar a Naoko y fue así como contactamos con el señor Shinomori.-

Rika miró a Aoshi con atención, intentando vislumbrar el papel que desempeñaba en todo eso, un poco confusa.

-Mamá, sabemos todo.- dijo Riuji levantándose.- Sabemos de tu vida anterior y que has estado haciendo Yokubo no Kosori. Droga que le diste a Naoko, a Kaoru, a Makoto...

-Droga que recibieron cerca de diez muchachas en el último medio año de forma regular, de las cuales solo una sobrevivió al fuerte desgaste sexual que sufrió.- dijo Aoshi impasible, con los brazos cruzados.-En lo personal, creo que hay que tener un corazón muy negro para suministrarle tal cosa a alguien. ¿Cuál era su idea? ¿Que Kamiya Kaoru fuera salvajemente violada por su compañero de casa, Himura Kenshin, tal como sucedió entre el señor Toriyama y Makoto?

Rika no podía estar más asombrada al comprender que había sido descubierta. De pronto, corrió a coger un cuchillo a la mesa de la cocina para suicidarse. Una fuerte mano la detuvo al quitarle el arma.

-No lo harás. No lo harás hasta que no me expliques qué está pasando aquí.- dijo el señor Ishida enfurecido.- ¿Cómo es posible que le hayas hecho daño a las amigas de nuestros hijos?

-Jubei...-

Jalándola, el señor Ishida la obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, entre Aoshi y Riuji.

-Habla.

Rika no dijo nada. Jubei Ishida miró a Aoshi con dureza, buscando respuestas.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué sabe de mi esposa?

-Mi nombre es Shinomori Aoshi. Pertenezco al grupo ninja de los Oniwabanshu. Llevé a cabo la investigación sobre la señora Ishida a petición de sus hijos, quienes contactaron conmigo a través del señor Himura Kenshin.

-Ya que ella se niega a hablar, le rogaría que me cuente todo lo que averiguó sobre ella.- dijo Jubei tras asimilar la información.

Aoshi no estaba para guardarle secretos a nadie, menos a quien, según su juicio, no se merecía ni el aire que respiraba. Le habló al señor Ishida de todo cuanto sabía.

Cuando habló de la violación de Makoto y lo acontecido a Kaoru, el señor Ishida no pudo contenerse. Atravesó la cara de su esposa con un golpe tal, que le rompío el labio inferior. Sus hijos trataron de defenderla, pero Jubei los miró con una expresión que ellos, ni en sus peores travesuras, le habían visto antes.

-Vuelvan a defender a esta arpía y se olvidarán de mí. Señor Shinomori, qué más debo saber.

Aoshi acabó de narrar los detalles sobre el rescate de dos muchachas que hizo Misao y las condiciones en las que llegaron a un refugio donde una de ellas falleció.

-Y usted dice que entre los síntomas que se presentan tras la toma de esa droga está la sed excesiva, el dolor en las articulaciones, la sensibilidad a la luz...

-Yo no he hablado de los síntomas de la droga.- dijo Aoshi muy serio. Fukio y Riuji miraron entonces a su padre con cierto asombro. Jubei, de pie al lado de Rika, la miró con odio.

-Hace veinticuatro años yo había sido prometido por mi familia a una muchacha. La más linda que he conocido. Estaba muy ilusionado con casarme y un día, no sé cómo, acabé forzando a esta mujer, la mejor amiga de mi amada. Fue toda una noche y esto pronto trascendió cuando salió llorando y gritando de mi cuarto. Estuve un día completo sin ser capaz de moverme, adolorido, escuchando los gritos de mis padres. Fui repudiado por mi familia, por mi pueblo, obligado a casarme con esta y a exiliarme en este lugar con ayuda monetaria de mi padre a quien no volví a ver. Mi querido hermano se quedó con la que sería mi esposa... mi consuelo es que han sido felices, eso me dice en sus cartas, pero tampoco lo volví a ver.

"Debo reconocer que con el tiempo logré encantarme con Rika cuando pasó el resentimiento por lo que no pude lograr, me dio a mis maravillosos hijos y la convivencia ha sido buena... y ahora... ahora que me entero que aquello que traté de ocultar como la gran falta de mi vida pudo ser orquestado por ella, que ha manipulado la vida de mis hijos y dañado a excelentes jovencitas, a honorables hombres... Yo sé por lo que debe estar pasando el señor Toriyama y el señor Himura. ¡Maldita seas, Rika!"

Boquiabiertos, los hermanos dirigieron una rápida mirada a Rika. Ella mantenía la boca cerrada y un rictus amargo.

-Durante todo este tiempo pensando que fui una rata de lo peor y tratando de compensarla... - dijo Jubei con la voz ahogada.- Esta mujer no se merece vuestra preocupación.- acabó, mirando a sus hijos con un hondo pesar.

Aoshi escuchaba la lluvia golpear el tejado. Su ropa se había secado y suponía que la de los hermanos también.

-Señor Ishida, a pesar de la preocupación que muestran ahora sus hijos, ellos pusieron en marcha esta investigación y colaboraron con datos y sobre todo, con su silencio especialmente, pues cuando han venido hace unos días nosotros estábamos recabando datos y ellos no dijeron nada. Creo que han hecho lo que un hombre justo debe hacer, pero también creo que es natural que se preocupen de su madre.

Jubei tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

No lloraba por él y sus sueños frustrados, porque lo cierto es que con el tiempo logró reorientarlos y había llevado una buena vida. Lo hacía por quienes empezaban el mismo camino que había seguido él, como el señor Toriyama. Lo hacía por quienes tenían que comenzar de nuevo, como aquella muchacha que se recuperaba en el refugio en medio del bosque, y por las que no pudieron sobrevivir. Por lo que le pasó al señor Himura, a quien consideraba un camarada.

-¿La policía está al tanto de esto?- preguntó al cabo de unos minutos de reflexión.

-Así es.

-¿La arrestarán?

-Al mediodía, señor Ishida. Por eso los muchachos quisieron venir a estar con ella, y acompañarlo a usted.

Fukio y Riuji se situaron uno a cada lado de su padre, y le tomaron cada uno una mano. No podían hablar de la emoción.

Aoshi fijó su mirada en el fuego. La situación era calma y tensa a la vez. De pronto, Rika habló.

-No me gustaban Naoko, Makoto ni Kaoru. Es así de simple. No se merecían a mis hijos. Por otra parte, me habían pedido reformular la receta para aumentar la duración del efecto y vi mi oportunidad de sacarlas del camino. Cuando Toriyama se tomó lo de Makoto, sobrevivió por ser un hombre especialmente grande, así y todo estuvo toda la noche con ella. Sobre Naoko, la dosis ya era más grande, por eso estuvo fuera una noche y un día con diferentes hombres. Sobre Kaoru, le di varias masitas con la intención de que al menos le diera una a su amigo porque supe con verlo que había sido un guerrero y quería que la destrozara. Si. Eso quería. Que no quedara nada de ella. Que fuera una sombra de la muchacha alegre que conoció mi hijo si es que el espadachín le perdonaba la vida.

Fukio estaba espantado y la soltó. Riuji se atrevió a preguntar por qué Kaoru.

-¿No era obvio acaso? No quería a mi hijo. Quería a su amigo.

-¿Pero cómo dices eso?- dijo Fukio shokeado. Esta vez fue el señor Ishida el que respondió.

-A tí te miraba con simpatía, igual que al niño que andaba con ellos. Al señor Himura lo miraba distinto.-

Con un suspiro, Fukio se dejó caer en el piso, sentado.

-Lo único que me alegra por primera vez de todo esto es que el Kenshin estaba enamorado de Kaoru, mamá. No la dañó. No la forzó. Él se contuvo a pesar que los síntomas secundarios lo tuvieron postrado varios días.

-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede contenerse. La violación un hombre la comete en los primeros diez minutos...

-A ella no le destrozaste la vida mamá. Pero si la mía.- dijo Fukio repentinamente enfadado.- Asi que ya me da lo mismo lo que pase contigo. Me alegro de haber iniciado la investigación, porque no te mereces nada. Ni mi compasión ni mi lástima ni mi cariño.

Fukio iba a decir algo más, pero optó por irse a un rincón de la cocina.

-Pero mamá, ¿por qué te pusiste a hacer esas drogas?- preguntó Riuji sumamente tenso, tras unos minutos de silencio.

-Porque dieron conmigo, los de la casa a la que pertenecí.

"El señor Tatewaki les pagó una parte importante de mi deuda, pero faltó un poco de dinero. Él les ofreció la droga a cambio de lo que faltaba para hacer más dóciles a las muchachas que reclutaban, pero murió por la guerra antes de tiempo. Es así de simple. Ellos me buscaron y aunque cambié de nombre dieron conmigo. Querían llevarme con ellos y como yo sabía hacer la Yokubo no Kosori, los convencí de aceptarla a cambio de dejarme tranquila. Asi es la vida de una cortesana. Siempre perteneces a tu casa hasta que el precio de lo que gastaron en ti es pagado en su totalidad.

-Pero todos esos hombres están encarcelados o muertos, señora Ishida. Era cuestión de tiempo que sucediera desde que empezamos a investigar los de a trata de blancas. Usted no les debió haber colaborado.

-Mamá... quiero volver a los de nuestras amigas. ¿Por qué les causaste ese daño tan grande? ¿Por qué?

Rika miró con desprecio a Riuji, como si fuera Naoko a quien tenía delante de ella.

-Ustedes tienen la mejor educación que un hombre pueda tener. Quería a niñas de buena familia, pero ustedes solo han sabido mirar para abajo.

-Querías novias "puras" para nosotros y de buena familia... ¿Y no miraste acaso tu procedencia? ¿Una prostituta en toda ley? Naoko, Makoto y Kaoru son mucho mejor que tú.- dijo Riuji, molesto.

-Pues no eran para ustedes. Me gustaban las muchachas Sakuragi para ustedes.

-¡Pero tienen ocho años! - estalló Fukio.

-Crecerán.- repuso Rika

La arrogancia de Rika no la abandonó durante toda la madrugada. Aoshi no tenía problemas con amanecerse, pero el señor Ishida se retiró a dormir un rato. Riuji se mantuvo entero durante la noche y Fukio dió algunas cabezadas. Rika se quedó con ellos, recordando algunas anécdotas de su infancia, un poco ida, intentando abstraerse de lo que sucedería.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

El carruaje llegó puntual con Misao, Akira, Naoko, Kenshin y Kaoru. Estos últimos habían querido estar presentes como apoyo a sus amigos más que para obtener su venganza al mirar lo que sucedería. Como fuere, se bajaron y entraron a la casa cuando Riuji les abrió la puerta.

En el cuarto de cocina, Aoshi se hacía cargo de calentar agua. Rika estaba ida y Riuji se acercó a Naoko cuando la vio aparecer. De inmediato se puso a su lado.

-Naoko será mi esposa, mamá. Nada de lo que hiciste nos separará.-

Rika palideció y miró a la joven con odio. De pronto, Naoko también palideció y se llevó una mano a la boca, como si tuviera ganas de vomitar. Riuji de inmediato se preocupó y le prestó atención. Estaba en eso cuando Kenshin y Makoto, que venían entrando, tuvieron síntomas parecidos.

Kenshin, descompuesto, tuvo que salir al patio para vomitar. Makoto con salir de la habitación se sintió mejor, pero Naoko tuvo que correr a tomar aire afuera.

Misao llegó al lado de Aoshi, extrañada, pero Aoshi estaba claro con todo eso.

-Debe almacenar algún ingrediente de la droga en esta estancia. Al ser Kenshin el caso más reciente no puede tolerar el olor. Naoko también está muy afectada, pero el señor Toriyama podría buscarla. Llámalo para que nos ayude.

Mientras Kaoru acompañaba a Kenshin a lavarse la cara y enjuagarse la boca, Akira entraba a la cocina ante el pavor de Rika. Tras unos minutos, le indicó a Aoshi una canasta.

-Aquí huele a esa podredumbre.

En lo que parecía una caja de costurero, había una cantidad importante de un elemento parecido a arena de playa. Aoshi lo acercó a la nariz de Akira, pero de inmediato éste se alejó de él, tapándose la cara con el antebrazo.

Aoshi le pasó la evidencia a Misao, para que la custodiara. Estaban hablando sobre eso cuando Kaoru pasó rauda hacia la cocina.

No se molestó en saludar a Fukio. De un golpe atravesó la cara de Rika.

-¡Maldita vieja bruja! ¿En qué estabas pensando? ¡Jamás, jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Kenshin, ni a Naoko ni al señor Toriyama! Eres de lo peor.

-¡Respeta a mi madre!- dijo Fukio, pero Kaoru no estaba para andar respetando a nadie.

-Lo hubiera pensado antes de hacer esa proquería de droga. ¿Acaso respetó ella nuestras vidas? Sólo quiso hacer su negocio. Es una víbora. ¡Una víbora, señora!- le espetó a Rika.

Misao no se molestó en detener a Kaoru porque decía lo mismo que pensaba ella, pero como estaba allí como Oniwabanshu en servicio colaborando con la policía, mantuvo sus emociones bajo control, tal como lo hacía Aoshi.

Cuando la policía llegó, alrededor del mediodía, Rika había dormido un poco y Riuji, Fukio y Jubei la observaron subir con las manos atrapadas en una tabla a una carreta, donde se la llevaron junto a los ingredientes para la droga. Ella no dijo nada desde que Kaoru la golpeara y solo se limitó a mirar a todos de manera solemne. En realidad le daba lo mismo lo que hicieran con sus pobres y miserables vidas. Ella ya había hecho la suya.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Misao decidió guardar el costurero con evidencia porque Aoshi le indicó que ese elemento era especialmente raro y de pronto la policía no podría cuidarlo bien. A ella le pareció una buena idea y aunque Kenshin y Naoko no entendían por qué iban tan mareados en el carruaje de vuelta, iban tranquilos porque Rika estaba donde debía estar.

Sobre Akira, se quedó con el señor Ishida durante el día, para sostener una conversación.

El más viejo le contó de su experiencia y como consejo, le recomendó buscar a su mujer y a su hijo, que ya caminaba. Él sabía que la señora seguía viviendo sola y trabajando como temporera en los campos.

-Si no puedes soportar ser señalado por tus vecinos y quieres irte, yo te ayudaré. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para intentar reparar el mal que hizo Rika a tí y a tu familia.

A Akira le pareció una excelente idea y en compañía del señor Ishida y Fukio, fueron a buscar a su esposa. A aquella que intentó violentar estando embarazada. La mujer se encontraba limpiando el exterior de su casa cuando llegaron. Al principio, no quiso saber nada de Akira, hasta que Fukio le explicó qué había pasado realmente. Ella comprendió, pero había un problema.

-¿Cómo me voy a sacar de la cabeza la imagen de esa niña destrozada por ese animal? Prefiero no volver a verlo y criar a mi hijo sola.

Akira bajó la cabeza. Él aún soñaba con eso. No era fácil seguir adelante después de lo vivido. Se dio la vuelta para seguir su rumbo a la montaña donde vivía.

Fukio trató de razonar con la mujer. Él conocía a Akira desde niño y sabía lo bondadoso que era, pero ella no quería saber nada de él.

Jubei Ishida puso una mano en el hombro de Akira, atajándolo.

-No importa a donde vayas. Eso en lo que piensas te seguirá. Me falta un hombre de confianza para mis negocios. Fukio quiere seguir su propio camino como kendoka y mi hijo Riuji desea casarse y posiblemente se vaya un poco lejos de mi lado. ¿Qué dices?

"Tal vez tu esposa decida regresar contigo si te ve más seguido por acá"

Akira se levantó un poco y miró al señor Jubei a los ojos. Jubei se sintió sobrecogido por lo que vio en ellos. Igual Fukio.

-Pienso que las personas que rehacen sus vidas en su lugar de origen son realmente fuertes, y quienes empiezan de cero en otro lugar también lo son. Yo acá siempre seré el hombre que violó a su sobrina, por culpa de quien se quitó la vida. Nunca seré el que fue víctima de una mente enferma... nunca seré el que fui en este lugar. En cambio en mi nueva casa soy uno más de la comunidad. Yo le deseo lo mejor al señor Riuji y al señor Fukio, y sobre usted, estoy seguro de que encontrará a la persona correcta para lo que necesita.

El señor Ishida no pudo objetar nada. Él mismo había empezado de nuevo en otro lugar.

Dicho eso, Akira se puso a andar para encontrar a Misao y Aoshi más adelante. Unos días después estaba de regreso en casa, pero al menos se sentía mucho más aliviado al saber que no era un violador como pensaba.

Por espacio de algunos años siguió su vida tranquila en la comunidad que lo acogió como uno de los suyos, hasta que llegó la mujer que cambiaría su vida al convertirse en su nueva compañera y la madre de sus hijos.

Sobre Naoko, la mala fama que se había hecho a causa de la droga que consumió la persiguió al punto que ni Riuji ni la influencia de su padre pudieron hacer algo para apaciguarla. Además, su familia tampoco le prestó apoyo alguno, asi que después del matrimonio resolvieron irse lejos de allí. El señor Ishida no podía creer que Riuji vivía algo parecido lo que él en su juventud y no quería pensar en morir sin volver a ver a su hijo mayor. Cuando Fukio le anunció que ya no seguiría apoyándolo en el comercio, aunque lo sabía, su vida se derrumbó.

-Pero padre, ven y empezamos nuestro negocio.- le dijo Riuji muy contento.- Además, puedes vivir con nosotros o hacerte una casa al lado de la nuestra para que seas independiente. Vamos, papá... el lugar donde vivimos con Naoko es muy bueno. El camino principal es muy transitado y estoy seguro de que en futuro será una vía importante. Además, estamos cerca del puerto. No tendremos problemas con las importaciones. Vamos, yo te ayudaré.

Decidido, Jubei decidió empezar de nuevo con Riuji. Naoko se convirtió para él en una verdadera y amorosa hija, y le causaba felicidad el ver lo bien que atendía y trataba a su hijo. Pensaba que esa etapa de su vida no era lo que hubiera querido en un principio, pero era más de lo que podía desear. Y aunque a veces sentía pena, los nietos no le daban mucha tregua asi que no había tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, porque estaba muy ocupado riéndose de las trastadas que le hacían a su hijo.

Sobre Rika, quedó tras las rejas con dos mujeres más en una celda. No aceptó las visitas de Riuji después que se casó, y solo a Fukio lo veía a veces. Jubei por su parte no volvió a verla más. En el año segundo de su encierro contrajo la sifilis, tras los abusos reiterados de uno de sus guardias y una de sus compañeras. No contó con la asistencia médica necesaria ni habló sobre ello con su hijo por verguenza y tras varios días de fiebre alta, un día, en el año cuarto, no volvió a despertar.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Un mes después del arresto de Rika Ishida, Kaoru se encontraba en sus actividades normales. Fue al dojo Maekawa a impartir su clase y todo marchó bien. Sus alumnos eran disciplinados y ya habían tres que habían empezado a asistir a su propio dojo de forma regular tratando de asimilar las enseñanzas de la escuela Kamiya. Eso la tenía muy contenta.

Las cosas con Kenshin iban muy bien, a pesar de que su periodo había llegado nuevamente. Kenshin le habia dicho que no se preocupara si aún no llegaban los hijos; en realidad, él quería disfrutar de un tiempo más del cariño que ella le entregaba, sin compartirlo con nadie y ella con esa idea se calmaba. Tal vez ella tampoco quisiera que llegaran los niños aún. Hablaría esa tarde con Genzai para saber si había algo que ella pudiera hacer para retrasar el momento.

Pensaba en eso cuando al atravesar la avenida principal se topó con Akane, la amiga de Fukio, que iba con un canasto de verduras. Se acercó a ella para saludarla e interesarse por sus cosas.

-Hola, Akane. ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Señorita Kaoru!

-Ahora soy señora.

Kaoru invitó a Akane a tomar un poco de te en Akabeko mientras esperaba a Kenshin con quien iría al doctor. La joven un poco nerviosa y tímida, aceptó.

Ahora que caminaba a su lado, Kaoru sentía que Akane era una chica agradable y de buen trato. Sería lindo tener una amiga como ella.

-¿Pero te sientes bien? Te veo un poco pálida.

-Estoy un poco mareada. Debe ser que no desayuné esta mañana.

Preocupada, Kaoru se acomodó el morral con su equipamiento y su boken, con el fin de cargar el canasto de Akane, pero la joven se desplomó antes que pudiera hacer algo. Rápidamente, un hombre que pasaba y un par de vecinas la ayudaron a llevarla a Akabeko, que estaba a unos pasos, donde Akane recobró el sentido. Kaoru de inmediato la arrastró a la consulta de Genzai.

Tras el examen físico y las preguntas de rigor, Genzai estaba seguro.

-Estás embarazada, Akane. A partir de hoy debes alimentarte mejor y cuidar tu salud. Debería nacer a fines del proximo verano

Ante la llegada de una emergencia, Genzai dejó a Akane y Kaoru solas. Kaoru no sabía qué decir y Akane sólo atinó a cubrirse la cara con las manos y echar a llorar. Entonces Kaoru se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

-Tranquila, Akane...

-¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila? Seré la madre de un niño sin papá. Nos repudiarán, discriminarán a mi hijo... y mi madre me partirá la espalda cuando se entere de esto.

Akane tenía razón, su futuro sería un desastre porque no estaba casada. Sin embargo, sobre el padre del niño...

-¿Fue Fukio, acaso?-

El llanto de Akane repentinamente se tornó desgarrador. Tanto así que Kaoru no quiso seguir preguntando e incluso lloró con ella.

-Estaba enfadado con usted... y me buscó a mí. No dejó de decir su nombre y me hizo esto...- dijo Akane contra el pecho de Kaoru.- Yo pensé que quería estar conmigo, pero no fue así y ahora yo estoy embarazada...-

Permanecieron mucho rato abrazadas hasta que Akane se fue calmando, sin embargo, seguía muy nerviosa y temerosa ante lo que pudiera suceder. Pero Kaoru sabía lo que harían. Enmarcó el rostro de Akane con las manos para darle indicaciones.

-Escúchame bien, querida. Haz lo que yo te diga. No le cuentes nada de esto a nadie, ¿entendiste? Al menos no hasta que yo llegue. Iré a buscar a Fukio y hablaré con él para que se haga cargo de esto.

-¿De verdad haría eso por mí?

-Por supuesto, pero tienes que jurarme que no le dirás a nadie de esto. ¿Entendido?

Akane se paró de la camilla y juró que así sería.

Justo en ese momento entró la madre de Akane, que había sido avisada de que algo le había pasado a su hija, entonces Kaoru se tomó la cabeza y se sentó sobre la camilla.

-Todavía me siento muy mal. Akane, gracias por ayudarme... nunca olvidaré esto.

Entendiendo, Akane, fue con su madre y se despidió de Kaoru, deseándole que se recuperase. En eso entró Kenshin, asustado, que corrió a ver a Kaoru.

-¿Le pasa algo?

-Nada. Pero tenemos que hacer un viaje esta misma tarde.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fukio había dejado de lado sus clases de kendo mientras ayudaba a su padre a preparar el traslado de sus negocios. Desde luego, ver a Kenshin y a Kaoru aparecer en su casa no se lo esperaba.

Tras los saludos de rigor y los buenos modales, Kaoru pidió a Fukio hablar a solas. Fukio miró a Kenshin y éste asintió, de modo que salió con Kaoru a caminar por el jardín. Ella no tardó en darle la noticia. Al saber del hijo que venía en camino, Fukio se detuvo en seco.

-Pero no puedo casarme con ella. No la quiero, ni me interesa. Es su problema por ser tan... -

De una cachetada, Kaoru lo hizo callar.

-¿Acaso pretendes dejarla sola? ¿Quién te crees que eres para jugar así con las ilusiones de las personas?

-Ella vio cosas donde no las hubo.

-¿De verdad? La llevaste a mi matrimonio, la inscribiste en mi clase de kendo... se les veía muy a menudo juntos y ahora ¿pretendes desentenderte? Esta desilución es muy grande...

-Pero no puedes esperar que me enamore de esa muchacha...

-No espero que lo hagas pero debes responderle y casarte con ella. Aunque no la quieras, sé que descubrirás pronto que el matrimonio es para acompañarse en la vida, crecer juntos, para proteger y cuidar al otro y luego, un día llega el amor. Fukio, Akane espera a tu hijo... a sangre de tu sangre... verás el rostro de tu hermano, de tu padre y el tuyo en él y me dices que dejarás que crezca solo y sin protección?

Esa misma noche, Kaoru regresó a casa con Kenshin. Fukio los vio alejarse por el camino.

Se acompañaron, se protegieron el uno al otro... y un día llegó el amor. ¿Y no había pasado lo mismo a su padre?

Pensó en eso un par de días y luego lo habló con su padre. Se presentaron en Tokio a la semana siguiente para pedir la mano de Akane.

Un mes después se casaron en una fastuosa ceremonia. Desde luego, entre los invitados, estaban Kaoru y Kenshin .

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

A pesar de no llevar el método anticonceptivo que le sugirió Genzai, Kaoru tardó un poco más de medio año en quedar embarazada. A veces pensaba que el juego de las citas que había iniciado Kenshin tenía algo que ver con eso, ya que solían encontrarse una o dos veces al mes por ahí, y fingían que eran el rurouni y la joven instructora de kendo que lo acogió.

Era como vivir una vida alternativa dentro de su cotidiano matrimonial.

Era como debió ser su historia sin las masitas, sin Fukio, sin guerras ni peleas de por medio.

Por eso, un día simplemente Kenshin le declaró su amor. Fue de una forma tranquila, sin prisas, sufrimientos o temores detrás. Ella desde luego no le dijo enseguida lo que sentía. Se dio a desear por espacio de dos citas más y un día, Kenshin le pidió matrimonio.

Ella no esperó a que pasaran dos semanas más. Dijo que si de inmediato y olvidando las formalidades que se observan en la calle, le saltó encima para abrazarlo por el cuello. Él también olvidó las formalidades y la ciñó por la cintura. No podía ser más feliz.

Kenshin entonces puso en marcha los preparativos para su matrimonio tradicional, ya que sólo se habían casado con Kaoru por lo civil. Cuando le preguntó a Kaoru qué le gustaría de regalo, ella respondió que su noviazgo había sido más de lo que pudo pedir y en realidad así lo sentía. De todos modos con esa respuesta lo tuvo de cabeza pensando en qué darle hasta que se decidió por una caja de finos peines y un espejo.

Hicieron la fiesta que habían soñado con todos sus amigos más queridos. Esta vez siguieron todas las tradiciones y aunque nunca dejaron de intimar con regularidad hasta dos semanas antes, su noche de bodas fue soñada en un dormitorio especialmente preparado con velas y perfumado para la ocasión. En ese escenario, Kaoru tembló de emoción, anticipación y nervios. Kenshin por su parte estaba preocupado de agradarla y darle qué recordar.

Se besaron, se mimaron, se adoraron... se tocaron, se amaron y entregaron con todo. Habiendo pasado la ansiedad de las primeras veces y aprendido de la experiencia, el respeto, el amor y la pasión los guiaron. Hicieron el amor varias veces en esa noche y parecía que no se saciarían nunca el uno del otro.

Con los días recobraron el ritmo que traían y sus vidas siguieron tranquilas hasta que Kenji anunció su venida al mundo haciendo marear a su mamá a tal punto que por algunos días no pudo levantar la cabeza de la almohada sin sentir nauseas.

Fue un par de años después, cuando consiguieron dormir a Kenji temprano, que se sentaron a mirar la luna llena. El caracter de Kaoru era más decidido y calmo a la vez, mientras que Kenshin, que se había cortado el cabello, sólo era más feliz.

-¿Kenshin?

-¿Dígame?

-Hay una vieja historia que quedaste de contarme una vez. Era sobre... sobre...

-¿Hum?

-Sobre una vez que me tocaste... o algo así... además del beso que me diste cuando dormía.

Kenshin se ruborizó con el recuerdo. Sonrió de forma culpable.

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Entonces te acuerdas.

-Es difícil olvidar algo así.

Kenshin comenzó a caminar despacio y Kaoru a seguirlo. Llegaron a la cocina y él deslizó sus dedos sobre la cubierta del mesón de tal modo que ella sintió su piel erizarse ante un recuerdo.

-¿Sabe por qué la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, yo la puse en este lugar?

-No.

-Era por algo que sucedió aquí, que yo recordaba y no podía sacar de mi cabeza. Un día usted llegó del trabajo...

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O

Fin Acto nueve

Sin soledad

Fin

Cuando Llegues a Amarme

Junio 19, 2015

Notas de autora:

Hola!

Finalizando el primer fanfic desde mi regreso. Me siento contenta de haber terminado. En realidad, esto es fabuloso.

Fue divertido hacer este último capítulo, y aunque había mucha información que dar, ha sido más o menos liviano. Me cranee mucho con Rika Ishida, pero tuvo su final infeliz, que es lo que quería. Le hice un buen final a Riuji y a Fukio, e incluso a Akira. Jubei quedó solo, pero disfrutando de una vejez en medio de su familia. Aoshi y Misao ya tienen una relación.

Creo que alguien le comenté sobre la posibilidad de escribir en un fic más corto, la idea original de este. Me gustaría contar esa historia más adelante, creo que la idea era muy bonita. Por ahora tengo más proyectos en carpeta, en fin, veamos qué sucede.

Les quiero dar las gracias nuevamente a todos sus mensajes de cariño, de apoyo. Creo que esta historia me ayudó a, no sé si crecer, pero sé que me llevo una lección de ella y eso es muy importante.

Debo admitir que no logro desenvolverme bien ante ciertas situaciones, en especial cuando no he tenido una visión completa del asunto, quedándome con sólo una parte, sin embargo puedo seguir adelante a pesar de las dudas. Tuve en algún momento la intención de borrar esta historia a un tiempo de su finalización pero no lo haré, porque como sea es mi trabajo y me costó. No le tiene que gustar a todo el mundo y para ellas habrá otras historias hermosas sobre Kenshin y Kaoru que he creado. De todas maneras, esta termina con un final muy feliz.

Blankiss.

O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o - O – o – o – o - O - o – O


End file.
